Kidnapping Sailor Moon
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: A short time ago Mamoru and Usagi actually became friends. One night he overhears the other Senshi talking down to her (knowing she is Sailor Moon) and decides to teach them a lesson. He kidnaps Sailor Moon, telling the girls he wont bring her back until they realize what they've lost. In part a love story, but mostly about the value of friendship. (Rewritten 1/28/20)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon (even though I really want to) or any of the canon characters. I do have my own original characters (OC's) who may appear in any of my stories and those characters, as well as the new plots, are my own. Also, I have some altered characters (AC's) and the changes to them are my own. I will not receive monetary compensation for this work.

 **Author's Notes:** (Updated 1/27/20) I am working to rewrite this (and all my other stories) to account for age, making the Senshi sixteen and the Shitennou eighteen. I have combined a few of the chapters for continuity, and edited all chapters for content and understandability. I also plan to create the epilogue for this story and the prologue and first chapter for the sequel.

* * *

 **Kidnapping Sailor Moon  
Chapter One  
I've Had Enough**

* * *

 **11:17 PM Friday - Juban District - Tokyo, Japan**

* * *

 _***Mamoru***_

Tuxedo Kamen stood on a thick branch of the tree, one hand resting on the trunk as he assessed the action below him. Sailor Moon had arrived almost the moment he had and was obviously trying to discover a weakness in the Youma she fought. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury were off to one side, the fire Senshi standing in front of the bluenette, obviously as a form of protection. The tall one, Sailor Jupiter, who was newest to the group, was attempting to pick herself up off the ground, having been blown backward by a sickly-sweet wind filled with sticky chunks of taffy.

Sailor Moon, closing in behind the Youma, pulled off her tiara and with the words "MOON TIARA ACTION" she threw it like a discus at the monster. The taffy-looking creature was uninjured, the cut closing over with more of the sticky candy. It turned on Sailor Moon and lunged, but the Senshi was too fast. ' _She really has been getting better_ ,' he thought.

Sailor Mercury looked up from her little computer. "I think you have to hit the wrapper on the forehead," she shouted.

"Think you can MANAGE that MOON?!" Sailor Mars asked in a snarky, mean voice. Tuxedo Kamen looked at the girl incredulously. "Can't do anything!" she continued. "Always late, always klutzing out… I mean seriously!" He heard her continuing to mutter but couldn't hear the words, and he didn't really care because what he'd already heard was enough.

Face white, Sailor Moon pretended not to hear. She reached for her tiara again, but the Youma was still advancing on her, sending spray after spray of taffy, until one caught her foot, and she was trapped where she stood. She fell backward with a cry of pain, but even before she hit the ground, Tuxedo Kamen had leaped into action. In one swift movement he launched himself towards her, simultaneously releasing two blood-red roses. The sharp spikes cut through the sticky goo, and seconds later he had pulled her into his arms.

"Seriously!" Shouted Mercury. "You can't lie around on the job!" Tuxedo Kamen shook with anger. How dare that girl say such a thing while hiding behind Sailor Mars, who wasn't even in the fighting herself.

"You okay?" He asked, feeling Moon shaking in his arms.

She just nodded, and as soon as he put her on the ground, she screamed "Moon Twilight Flash!" and her tiara caught the glow of the moonlight, amplifying the white light and streaking across the field, causing the Youma to stumble blindly. A second later she yelled, "Moon Tiara Action," and with deadly accuracy the tiara followed the light, hitting a tiny square wrapper on the forehead of the creature.

A breeze picked up the dust as the Youma fell apart.

Mars and Mercury stood together talking. Tuxedo Kamen didn't really want to know what they were saying. He saw Jupiter give Moon a tentative smile and sighed. At least she hadn't changed. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Mars and Mercury finally stopped talking and stepped forward into the moonlight. Mars had a scowl on her face. "Why the hell were you so late?" She demanded irritably.

"Because," sighed Sailor Moon, "my mother was in my room talking to me. I had to get her to go away. Unless you want me to transform right in front of her. We talked about this. I won't put my family in danger!"

Tuxedo Kamen could see the blonde visibly trembling with anger and hurt. And finally, he had had enough. More than enough. He growled. "I am sick of this!" He growled again. "Mars, do you realize you did absolutely nothing the entire time? Mercury, you just hid behind Mars with your stupid computer. The only one helping Sailor Moon was Jupiter, and she is still untrained. You pick and pick at your leader and I have just had enough!" By the end he was shouting.

He picked up Sailor Moon before adding. "I will bring her back the moment you actually realize what you've lost, and not a moment sooner." The girl struggled in his arms, but he held tight. Looking down at her he growled, "sit still! I'm doing this for your own damn good!" And without another word he leapt away.

For a few minutes the other Senshi chased after him, Sailor Jupiter screaming for him to bring the girl back. She chased him the longest, her long legs eating up the distance, but he lost her when he jumped onto a high building. Sailor Moon was still struggling a bit, upset by her friend's plea for her return, but eventually she stilled.

Tuxedo Kamen didn't stop, and he didn't go to his apartment. Though Usagi (Sailor Moon) had promised not to tell the others who he was, he was sure they could find out if they looked hard enough. Maybe they could even trace her. He looked down at the girl, now sleeping in his arms. He took her broach, and suddenly she seemed smaller and more precious. He removed her communicator as well and put both into his subspace pocket where he knew, from experiments with Motoki, they could not be traced.

He raced out of Tokyo and into the countryside beyond, passing farms and orchards as he traced a route only he knew. The home where he had spent the first six years of his life, was about thirty miles outside the city, and no one, not even Motoki, knew of it. He owned the property now, along with his inheritance, which was steadily growing in stock portfolios, but he had been unable to talk about the home when he had finally been handed the keys. A manager had been maintaining the place for years, coming once a month to clean, run water and electricity, and do some gardening.

As he reached the property line, he took a flying leap and one foot lightly rested on the stone wall before he was over it and racing towards the house. The yard smelled of roses. He had come here to practice when he first became the masked hero, and roses were the first weapon he had learned. Now he could create almost anything that grew, and he was proud of the way his talents had enhanced the property.

He held Usagi tighter, reaching into his subspace pocket for his keys, and opened the door. He carried her up the grand staircase and into a large bedroom, mostly done in pink, and pulled back the comforter before placing her in the bed. He lifted the blanket back over her, bent, and kissed her on the forehead before turning and walking out of the room.

The rest of the night was spent securing the property, growing vines that hid the gate, and others that blocked the windows from opening. He created a barrier at each of the doors and windows that Usagi could not pass though, even going into the attic to block that way. Every vent, every crawl space, and anything else she could use to leave he covered. He had changed the makeup of the vines so that if they were tampered with they would grow bigger and they would gently ensnare the girl until he could collect her.

He didn't feel even remotely guilty. Once, he had been Usagi's worst tormentor. Until the day she had learned about his parents. That one moment had changed the way he saw the tiny blonde. He had found her, laying across their grave, sobbing for their loss because it made Mamoru sad. Seeing her in that moment he had fallen desperately in love. And he had comforted her, telling her he had friends now. She had held him for a long time, and kissed his cheek, and offered her own family to him.

She hadn't been bluffing either, he knew. She had invited him to dinner several times since then, and when he had seen her transform, he shared his own identity with her. Now they were close, actual friends, though he hoped one day to become her family for real. One day he would brave her father's wrath and ask for her hand. His work complete, he went upstairs and checked on Usagi before going to his own room. As tired as he was, it was a long time before sleep overtook him. No, he did not feel guilty, but he really hoped Usagi wouldn't hate him for what he had done.

* * *

 _***The Girls & Luna***_

Sailor Mars arrived shortly after Mercury's call. Jupiter, already there, was fighting the monster that looked like a woman made of taffy. She looked around and didn't see Sailor Moon. That stupid girl always showed up late. Why the hell couldn't she reach a battle on time!? She needed to learn responsibility.

Her frustration with both Sailor Moon and Usagi had been growing for a while. Sure, the girl was getting better at some things, but she was still late a lot, and when she was in human form she was almost insufferably sweet. And loud… and for some reason Mamoru actually liked her, paid attention to her. That was just wrong. She had liked it better when they were always fighting, and still couldn't understand what had happened that changed everything.

She wanted Mamoru's attention. She was the pretty one. She was the one who did everything. Usagi was no priestess, that was for sure. And her grades were atrocious. She was always forgetting something she had to do, or some paper she had to turn in. Rei knew that if Mamoru gave _her_ half a chance he would see they were perfect together. He was a good guy. He never touched or hurt anyone.

Sailor Moon arrived and dove into the fray and was obviously trying to discover a weakness in the Youma she fought. Mars watched as the girl dodged an attack, surprised the klutz didn't trip and fall. Still, it wasn't enough. If she wasn't careful, she'd be hurt, or get someone else hurt.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury were still off to one side, the fire Senshi standing in front of the bluenette to give her time to discover what the weakness was. Sailor Jupiter, who was newest to the group, was attempting to pick herself up off the ground, having been blown backward by a sickly-sweet wind filled with sticky chunks of taffy.

Sailor Moon, closing in behind the Youma, pulled off her tiara and with the words, "MOON TIARA ACTION," she threw it like a discus at the monster. The taffy Youma was uninjured, the cut closing over with more of the sticky candy. It turned on Sailor Moon and lunged, but the Senshi was too fast.

Sailor Mercury looked up from her little computer. "I think you have to hit the wrapper on the forehead," she shouted.

"Think you can MANAGE that MOON?!" Sailor Mars asked. "Can't do anything!" she continued. "Always late, always klutzing out… I mean seriously!" She was frustrated that the girl was leader when she was so obviously not capable of doing the job. She couldn't do _anything_ right.

Sailor Moon rudely ignored her, and Mars was irritated. The girl reached for her tiara again, but the Youma was still advancing on her, sending spray after spray of taffy, until one caught her foot, and she was trapped where she stood. She fell backward with a cry of pain, but even before she hit the ground, Tuxedo Kamen had leaped into action. In one swift movement he launched himself towards her, simultaneously releasing two blood-red roses. The sharp spikes cut through the sticky goo, and seconds later he had pulled her into his arms.

 _'Can't manage a single battle without being rescued_.' Mars shifted her position, hoping to protect Mercury.

"Seriously!" Shouted Mercury. "You can't lie around on the job!" Mars nodded in agreement. The blonde was too lazy.

Finally, Sailor Moon took action. "Moon Twilight Flash!" she screamed, and her tiara caught the glow of the moonlight, amplifying the white light and streaking across the field. A second later she yelled, "Moon Tiara Action," and the tiara followed the light, hitting a tiny square wrapper on the forehead of the creature. A breeze picked up the dust as the Youma fell apart.

Mars and Mercury stood together talking. "She really has to get her act together," Mercury moaned.

"I know. Takes forever to get here, and then forever to take the thing out." She sighed. "And what's with that Tuxedo Kamen? Shouldn't he have protected Sailor Jupiter too?"

After the fight, Sailor Jupiter looked at Moon and gave a tentative smile, unsure what to say or do. She had tried to fight and been blown down, stuck to the grass as though superglued. But even after Sailor Moon had been knocked over she had fought. The girl seemed strong and capable to her, but the others didn't seem to see that. She took a step closer to where the Senshi of the Moon stood, noticing the masked hero hovering just beyond her shoulder.

Snorting in anger, Mars watched as Jupiter smiled at Sailor Moon. The girl had a case of hero worship. That would need to stop. Sailor Moon had to try and get better. Mars and Mercury stopped talking and stepped forward into the moonlight.

Frustrated with the girl's actions, Mars didn't pull and punches. "Why the hell were you so late?" She demanded irritably.

"Because," whined Sailor Moon, "my mother was in my room talking to me. I had to get her to go away, unless you want me to transform right in front of her. We talked about this. I won't put my family in danger!"

Suddenly, Tuxedo Kamen started growling at them. He sounded like an angry wolf. "I am sick of this!" He growled again. "Mars, do you realize you did absolutely nothing the entire time? Mercury, you just hid behind Mars with your stupid computer. The only one helping Sailor Moon was Jupiter, and she is still untrained. You pick and pick at your leader and I have just had enough!" By the end he was shouting.

Mars was furious. ' _How DARE he talk to her, the strongest of the Senshi, in that tone_.' She looked at Sailor Mercury and saw a puzzled frown on her face.

Tuxedo Kamen picked up Sailor Moon, and Mars stared at him in confusion.

"I will bring her back the moment you actually realize what you've lost, and not a moment sooner." Sailor Moon struggled, but he held tight. Looking down at her he growled, "sit still! I'm doing this for your own damn good!" And without another word he leapt away.

Something had just happened she never would have expected. After rounding on the other Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen stole Sailor Moon! Mars nearly screamed before it occurred to her that she must be somehow involved. For a few minutes they chased after him, Sailor Jupiter screaming for him to bring the girl back. She chased him the longest, her long legs eating up the distance, but he lost her when he jumped onto a high building. Sailor Moon was still struggling when she lost sight of them.

Jupiter slowed to a stop and after a moment Mercury and Mars reached her. "He kidnapped Sailor Moon!" She wailed, falling to her knees. "He took her!" She was shaking now, thinking of the first person who had accepted her just as she was. "USAGI!" Her scream echoed on the buildings, reverberating and making the name sound haunting and desperate.

Mercury looked down at her computer. She felt a little bad about what she had said, but couldn't figure out why their ally had taken their leader. Maybe he was trying to get the crystal. She pulled up Sailor Moon's communicator and screeched in frustration. "Guys," she said, her voice shaking. "Her communicator is gone!"

Already having released her henshin, Rei came up to Mercury and Jupiter. She was livid. Obviously, this was some scheme cooked up by Sailor Moon and that stupid Tuxedo Kamen! It wasn't fair to make them worry! The girl was a pain, and kind of useless, but Rei loved her. Why would he have taken her like that, if she wasn't involved?

Maybe he was going to do something to her. She shook her head. No. It wasn't possible. No. She forced her thoughts away from that. He wouldn't do that. Would he?

Following her example the two girls transformed and Makoto and Ami stood beside her. "Usagi…" whined Makoto. "We have to get Usagi back!" She continued to weep and Rei felt a little annoyed. Talk about useless.

Ami looked up from her computer. "Well, we need to tell Luna what happened. And we need to leave a note or something for Usagi's mom."

Agreeing this was the best course of action, the three girls headed towards Usagi's house. None of them were in the mood to talk. Makoto was sniffling, Mercury distracted by her computer, and Rei was just angry and confused.

When they arrived, it was Makoto who went into Usagi's bedroom, leaping in through the window. She nudged the cat, who was sleeping on the fluffy purple comforter decorated in crescent moons and bunnies. Luna snapped awake and yawned.

"Already Usagi-chan?" she asked, before turning to see a weeping Makoto. She was instantly alert, looking for her charge. "Where's Usagi?"

"Tux... Tuxedo... Tuxedo Kamen took her."

"WHAT!?" Luna screeched and fell off the bed.

"He said he wouldn't bring her back until... til we knew why we needed her." The girl sat next to Luna on the floor and cried.

"I need to know exactly what happened. Start from the beginning... Oh calm down child. I don't think he would hurt her." Luna twitched her tail in agitation. Her fur stood on end and her whiskers wiggled in anger as Makoto told about the battle, the things the other girls had said, Usagi's reaction, and then about Tuxedo Kamen's promise.

She thought about his exact wording. _"I will bring her back the moment you actually realize what you've lost, and not a moment sooner."_ Luna considered herself to be at least a little wise. She had not been blind to the fact that her charge had grown better and better as a Senshi. It was the main reason she had given her the leadership role. She also knew, though the girls didn't, that Usagi had been training several extra hours a week... sometimes with Tuxedo Kamen. She also suspected his identity... but it was not something she planned on sharing, especially now.

The man was right. Ami had become blind to the changes in her friend because she was stuck in a world of numbers and learning. Rei was blinded by jealousy, both because Usagi was leader, and because the girl had Mamoru's affections. Usagi had cried herself to sleep more times than Luna could count, but had always put on a smile for everyone else. Maybe Tuxedo Kamen had gone about it the wrong way, but she was not opposed to the lesson being learned. Luna glanced towards the window and beckoned Makoto closer.

"Girl," she whispered. "Tuxedo Kamen would never hurt Usagi okay? Don't tell the others this, but I actually know who he is. Usagi and I found out a while back. He knows who all of you are too... and I think he cares for Usagi very much." She paused, watching as the girl dried her cheeks. "Okay, you will not repeat what I told you to the others. No!" she ordered when the girl looked like she would argue. "He's right. She isn't given the respect she deserves."

"Now..." she switched to her normal voice, "here is what we are going to do. First, I want you to write a note and leave it on Usagi's desk. Her homework is over there so you can copy her letters. Just say she went to your house, and then tomorrow morning you can call and ask if she can stay the weekend. If she isn't back by Monday, we can think of something then." She waited until Makoto nodded.

She sighed and looked towards the window, speaking slightly louder. "You will help the others attempt to find her, though I'm sure he has found a place where she can't escape from, and where we would never find him. It's okay to worry and be concerned," she added, "but don't let it consume you. I will come home with you for the night, and we can talk more then."

She watched as Makoto followed her instructions, then leaped to the window and out into the night with her. Ami was sitting on the ground, looking a little forlorn, but Rei was standing tall, with her back straight, her arms folded across her chest. Luna wanted to glare at them, but she held herself together.

"Girls," she said finally. "We wont find her tonight. He's too smart for that, especially if he took her communicator. He must have a sub-space pocket. In the morning Ami, you can begin looking for that. Rei, you will search the Fire after you wake up. Makoto and I will trace any physical leads." She nodded to each of the girls, then asked Makoto to carry her. The girls separated, and she sighed.

Makoto was feeling better. If Luna said Usagi was okay, she had to believe her. She had seen Tuxedo Kamen save the Sailor Moon countless times herself and on the news. She thought maybe he loved her, and fervently hoped nothing bad would happen to her friend. She missed her.

Ami was feeling guilty. And every time she looked at her Mercury computer, that feeling was compounded. She remembered her harsh words and knew she would never forgive herself if she didn't get the chance to apologize. She looked through the data she had pulled up. She hadn't even thought about the research, but now, looking down at the information, she heaved a huge sigh. Usagi had been improving in all aspects of her life, including the Senshi part. She was a good fighter, and actually a very good leader. More than that, Usagi had always been kind to her, even when no one else paid attention to the lonely bluenette.

Rei worried over her friend too, though she didn't want to admit it. Nothing the girl had ever said or done made her deserve being held prisoner. And the thought that it was her own fault made Rei feel ashamed. She walked slowly back to the temple, unsure how she should actually be feeling. Her mind wanted to spiral into thoughts she never let come, but she pulled it away. She wouldn't think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** (Updated 1/27/20) The original second chapter was combined with the first, but I took the last piece of the first chapter and added it here. This is the morning after Tuxedo Kamen took Usagi and I wanted to keep it all together because when I re-read it I saw that it was slightly confusing.

* * *

 **Kidnapping Sailor Moon**  
 **Chapter Two**  
 **Kidnapped Senshi**

* * *

 **8:56 AM Saturday - Undisclosed Location - near Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Usagi & Mamoru***_

When Usagi awoke the next morning, dim sunlight peeked through the windows. She was famished, and for a moment confused. She didn't recognize the room. It wasn't Mamoru's apartment, she had been there, and none of his rooms had pink lace in them. She giggled at the thought.

Unfortunately, she wasn't at home either and that upset her. She worried her parents would be frightened. It was Saturday morning, and though she hadn't had any real plans, she knew Luna and her mother both would be upset if they didn't see her. She hoped the girls had been sensible enough to come up with an excuse.

She climbed out of the tall bed and looked around. The bed itself was a four-poster, made of cherry wood, and it was much higher than her own. It was also much bigger. The dresser and armoire matched the bed. The canopy above, and the blankets and sheets on the bed were silk, in a dusky rose color. There were three large windows, all of which opened outwardly.

She tried opening each one, but they wouldn't budge as large vines locked them tight against the house. She went to the bathroom, cleaned herself up a bit, and then explored. No window would open; all of them, and the doors were covered in vines both inside and out. She got close and one of the vines quivered, as though it would reach for her. With a gasp she stepped back and it went dormant.

Finally, she made her way to the kitchen, hoping for a snack. A bowl of fruit stood on one tall, granite countertop. She opened the fridge to find mostly healthy foods, but also muffins and doughnuts and other little treats. In the cupboards she found pancake mix and other dry and canned goods. Making her decision, she began preparing pancakes for herself and Mamoru.

She had to admit she was a little angry at the man. He should have asked her what she wanted. And it was obvious she was technically his prisoner. She wasn't afraid though. He wouldn't hurt her. He would never touch her in violence.

He walked into the kitchen just as the coffee-maker stopped churning, and grabbed a cup for himself, looking a little bleary-eyed. He too was only wearing pajamas. She grinned, seeing how mussed his hair was. He had little lines on his face from either a pillow or a blanket, and his eyes were mere slits against the bright light.

She slid a plate of pancakes in front of him. He murmured his thanks and reached for the butter and syrup while she turned back to make her own breakfast. It was one of the few meals she could prepare, and she was proud of the way they turned out. She enjoyed cooking in this kitchen, which was large, open, and full of light.

Finally, she slid into the chair across from him and doctored her own stack of pancakes. After a few bites she looked over at him. He seemed more awake now, and was frowning out the window. "So," she asked, bringing his attention to her, "are you bringing me back home this morning?"

"No." He made it sound final, but Usagi couldn't leave it.

"Why not," she was quiet, not wanting to argue with him. "You know they need me. None of them have ever fought without me."

"That's why," he answered in a maddingly calm and reasonable tone. "They don't even know…" he trailed off and looked straight into her eyes. "They have never realized either how much they need you, or how badly they treat you. You would lay down your life for them, or me, and they don't even know."

"But…"

Mamoru cut her off. "No Usako," his nickname for her slipped out, "you wont be going back until they learn three things. One," he paused and held up a finger, "how much they need your help. Two," another finger raised, "how to actually fight the battles on their own. And three," one more finger up, "that if they don't protect you and love you and treat you well, they will lose you." He frowned. "You could die. I don't think they've ever given that much thought. I have, and I won't let it happen."

Usagi felt guilty. She hadn't meant to make him worry, or upset him in any way. She stood and went around the table to hug him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He jumped at her words. "Wait, why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong. I mean, yeah, your first few fights you were a bit of a wreck, but you have gotten better and better, especially after we started training together. You befriended those girls when no one else would, treated them with dignity and respect, and they don't deserve you as they are right now."

Usagi was shocked at the vehemence of his words. He sounded angry, maybe frustrated. "They can learn. I have been trying. I mean, I know I still don't do everything right, but I don't quit, and that has to count for something." She sighed as she sat back in her chair. "I really hope they're okay without me."

"They will be. Once they realize what a fight is like without you taking the lead and me for back-up, they will work harder, train more, and hopefully start treating you with the respect you deserve! And you do deserve it Usako! You have earned it."

Usagi smiled again. "Thanks Mamo-chan. I have to admit I'm worried, and part of me still wants to sneak out the moment your back is turned. But I can't really be mad, because even though I don't think this is the right way to solve the problem, you are only doing what you think is right. Still though, I worry about the part where you won't be there for back-up."

Mamoru sighed. "I will be. They just won't know it." And with that the couple went back to their breakfast, and their talk changed to more pleasant things.

* * *

 **8:56 AM Saturday -** Juuban District - Tokyo Japan

* * *

 _***Makoto***_

Makoto was pacing. Her emotions were a wild mess of highs and lows, and she worried constantly over Usagi. That girl had given her hope. Hope of acceptance and friendship and sisterhood. She'd opened her heart to Makoto without reservations, and she was sure Usagi had done the same for the others. She knew Ami was painfully shy, almost to the point of muteness in front of strangers. And Rei had been an outcast, being accused of having something to do with people going missing.

No, there was only one thing for it. She would go to Mamoru's apartment and talk to him. She would wait all morning, all day, all week if she had to. Decision made, she gathered Luna into her arms and strode for the door.

* * *

 **10:32 AM Saturday - Undisclosed Location - near Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Mamoru***_

"Mamoru, can't I just go outside with you? We could train." Usagi's voice was quiet, and there was a pleading tone, but he knew her too well. She would start feeling guilty for not being with the Senshi and would try to escape.

"I'm sorry Usagi. I know you're mad at me, but this needs to happen." Mamoru touched her cheek, turning her face so he could look into her cerulean eyes. "If they don't change now, they never will."

Usagi sighed, and he could hear her worry. "Will you go check on them at least? If I promise I won't try to leave the house, I mean."

"I'd already planned on it. I'll probably be gone a lot. Which is why..." He grabbed her hand and led her into the living room, anticipating her look of shock. He pulled her to one of the two bookshelves. His was filled with textbooks and mysteries. But hers was stacked from floor to ceiling in manga. All her favorites, plus a couple the store clerk had recommended. He'd bought them not because of this, though he probably wouldn't tell her that yet, but because, one day, he hoped to share this house with her.

Usagi squealed, jumped up and down, and then threw herself into his arms. He picked her up and twirled her, happy he had made her smile. "I take it you approve." He said in his driest tone, and gave her a smirk.

She nodded her head, then grabbed him, holding both cheeks, and gave him a loud smacking kiss on the mouth. "I love it!" She said happily, unaware how much she had affected him with her innocent little move. He had to fight himself to let her slide down, which added more problems.

When he could finally manage to speak, he explained he was going to leave, and that he had her brooch and pen and communicator safe. He also warned her. "Those vines won't let you pass Usagi, unless you're with me, and if you try they will hold you until I get back and release you. They also won't let anyone in. There's no phone or internet either." He gave her a look, hoping she understood how sorry he was

"Although there is television." He pointed to the remote on the coffee table. "I promise I'll make sure they're okay, but this has to happen. I... I can't let you... die." And latching onto the excuse of her fellow Senshi, he made his escape before she could see he was struggling not to cry.

He made his way quickly back to town, thinking about the girl he'd left behind, trapped in his house. In part he felt horrible, but he couldn't let the crap her 'friends' were pulling keep going. He loved her too much to lose her now. Usagi was the only person, other than Matoki, who had ever really SEEN him.

He made a quick stop in the park, to check things over and make sure there was no danger before checking in at the shrine. Rei was alone, sitting in front of the fire. He stepped into the room and watched her for a moment. She didn't even notice him until he cleared his throat. She spun quickly and glared at him. He held up a hand for silence and pulled out Usagi's Moon Wand.

"You want to be the leader so much? Try it." He set the wand, her communicator, pen, and brooch on the floor. "She can't escape. And I wont let her go. You better figure this out fast. Come Sunday night, her parents will be panicking, wondering where she is, and if I'm the one who has to tell them..." He let the threat hang in the air.

She spat at him. Actually spat! "You bring her back right now Cape Boy! Don't think I don't know she's just as involved in this as you!"

"Is that why I have to keep her trapped in vines? Because she wants to stay? She wants to protect you, wants to be your friend. She loves you, and you treat her like shit. I've seen and heard the way you talk to her. Don't forget, I've known her longer... in this form and my other." He turned to leave and she threw something at him. He didn't even turn to see what it was, just walked out and slipped into the shadows of the building.

His second stop went better. He arrived at the arcade in time to see Ami slip into the secret base. He followed her inside, and waited until she was sitting before he spoke. "Have you realized yet?"

Ami spun to face him, and he noticed the tears. She sighed. "She's been doing better." She said simply.

"And?" he prompted.

"I don't know," another, heavier sigh. "I don't give her the credit she deserves."

Tuxedo Kamen shook his head sadly. "You still aren't ready." He turned to head up the steps and heard her running up behind him.

"Is she okay? I mean I know you wouldn't hurt her, but she's probably upset and worried, and feeling bad..." Ami trailed off.

"You're closer than I thought," he said quietly. "She's safe. A bit mad at me, though she's lying and saying she isn't. She begged me to at least come and protect you all. I told her I would Ami, but you all need to learn to fight for yourselves." He walked away then, and she didn't follow.

He looked, but Makoto wasn't at her apartment, so he turned and went home. He released his henshin in the alley beside the building and walked inside. He hoped the girl was okay. He rode up the elevator, his thoughts racing with different ideas of where he could look for her. He saw her the moment the elevator doors opened, and immediately felt horrible. She was leaning against his apartment door, knees drawn up to her chest, her arms tightly wrapped around them with her head on her knees. Luna was at her side.

Both looked up as he stepped out of the elevator. "She's fine." He promised before walking forward. Makoto slumped in relief. "I'm sorry," he added, holding a hand out to help her up. She took it and he lifted her, steadying her when it seemed her legs couldn't hold her. He opened up the door and ushered them inside.

"She's a little mad at me," he continued, gesturing for them to sit. "But I won't bring her back yet. I won't let her be hurt or killed because of petty jealousy or ignorance blinding people from the truth." He sighed, "I know you want to see her, and she's a bit lonely probably, although I did buy her a bunch of manga. But I can't bring her back until they're ready. I am sorry I upset you two though."

"More Makoto than me," Luna admitted. "I know you're in love with her." His head whipped to her so fast it hurt his neck. How had she figured it out? Usagi didn't even know.

"How?"

"Don't be foolish. I'm a cat, I'm not stupid. I'm much older than you. I've seen love before. I've been in love before. I'm still in love."

He heard his balcony door open. For just a second a name sounded on the tip of his tongue, and then it was gone. "I'd never hurt her" He promised the Senshi who stood there.

* * *

 **11:14 AM Saturday - Juuban District - Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Rei***_

Rei stared into the fire, asking for a vision, but none came. She heard someone clearing their throat behind her and spun. She glared at Tuxedo Kamen. He held up a hand for silence and pulled out Usagi's Moon Wand.

"You want to be the leader so much? Try it." He set it, as well as Usagi's communicator, pen, and brooch on the floor. "She can't escape. And I wont let her go. You better figure this out fast. Come Sunday night, her parents will be panicking, wondering where she is, and if I'm the one who has to tell them..." He threatened. Rei blanched but stiffened her spine and spit at him. She wouldn't let him, or anyone else, talk to her like this.

"You bring her back right now Cape Boy! Don't think I don't know she's just as involved in this as you!" She had to be right? Wasn't Sailor Moon stronger than the masked man? Couldn't she have gotten away?

"Is that why I have to keep her trapped in vines? Because she wants to stay? She wants to protect you, wants to be your friend. She loves you, and you treat her like shit. I've seen and heard the way you talk to her. Don't forget, I've known her longer... in this form and my other." He turned to leave and she threw her shoe at him.

The bastard didn't even turn. It took her a moment to run after him, but he was gone. And with him her hope of rescuing Usagi! "Who are you?" She muttered, looking around. Usagi was trapped in vines? Did he mean in a bed or something? He wouldn't... would he? She started to shake, partly in anger, but mostly in fear for Usagi, and the rest of the Senshi.

She fell to her knees, not noticing the pain, and gathered up her things. No! She wouldn't let him do that to her. He was the enemy now, and until she had Usagi back she would hunt him down. She slipped everything into her subspace pocket, and sat, rocking back and forth with just the Moon Wand still in her hands.

She hadn't been that bad to Usagi! Had she? No, nothing that meant he should have taken her away. Her mind raced with horrible, terrifying thoughts of him forcing her little friend to do things against her will. He was a man. A vile man! The only man she could trust was Mamoru, and even he liked Usagi better than her. Even though they used to fight all the time. Why had he changed towards the girl?

What was Tuxedo Kamen doing to her friend?

Was this her fault?

* * *

 _***Ami***_

Ami felt awful. She'd treated Usagi badly. Even if she hadn't improved, she should never have talked to her that way. It wasn't kind. And Usagi had never been anything but unfailingly kind to her.

"Have you realized yet?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

Ami spun to face him, not even bothering to hide the fact that she was crying. She sighed. "She's been doing better." She said simply. That was an understatement. The Mercury computer actually recorded all their fights, and she'd stayed up all night watching them. Usagi did almost all the work, and she and Rei mostly snapped at her that she wasn't doing it right, or fast enough.

"And?"

"I don't know," she sighed again. "I don't give her the credit she deserves." I don't do enough to help either, she thought.

Tuxedo Kamen shook his head and she could tell he was disappointed in her. He was right to be. "You still aren't ready."

He turned to head up the steps but she stopped him. "Is she okay? I mean I know you wouldn't hurt her, but she's probably upset and worried, and feeling bad..." Ami trailed off, not knowing how to express what she was thinking. She'd never been good with her words.

"You're closer than I thought," he said quietly. "She's safe. A bit mad at me, though she's lying and saying she isn't. She begged me to at least come and protect you all. I told her I would Ami, but you all need to learn to fight for yourselves." He walked away then, and she didn't follow.

She went back to the desk and sat down, laying her head in her hands. She cried for Usagi, for Makoto, who had seemed the most upset, for herself, for Rei, and for Luna. She wondered if Usagi would be okay on her own while Tuxedo Kamen was here protecting them from their own stupidity and lack of experience. "Usagi," she whispered. "I'm sorry!"

* * *

 _***Makoto***_

She'd been sitting in front of Mamoru's door for what felt like several hours. At first she'd paced, but the neighbors didn't seem to appreciate it so she sat, drawing her knees up. She and Luna talked about everything Usagi had been doing to get better. Her school work, though Mamoru helped her with that. She trained, several times a week, with or without Tuxedo Kamen. Usagi was such a good and kind person, and even though Luna said she was safe, Makoto felt like she had failed her.

There was a dinging sound and Makoto and Luna looked up as he stepped out of the elevator. "She's fine." Makoto slumped in relief. Despite Luna's claims, she'd worried about her tiny friend.

"I'm sorry," he added, holding a hand out to help her up. She took it and he lifted her, steadying her when she almost fell. Her legs had been in the same position for so long, they didn't want to work.

He led them into the apartment. It was very bare, and definitely needed a feminine touch.

"She's a little mad at me," he continued, gesturing for them to sit. "But I won't bring her back yet. I won't let her be hurt or killed because of petty jealousy or ignorance blinding people from the truth." He sighed, "I know you want to see her, and she's a bit lonely probably, although I did buy her a bunch of manga. But I can't bring her back until they're ready. I am sorry I upset you two though."

"More Makoto than me," Luna admitted. "I know you're in love with her." His looked over at Luna and Makoto finally understood. He was afraid he would lose her if he didn't stop them from taking her for granted. Well, she wouldn't let that happen. From now on she was going to train and work hard to become the best Sailor Jupiter she could be.

"How?"

"Don't be foolish. I'm a cat, I'm not stupid. I'm much older than you. I've seen love before. I've been in love before. I'm still in love." Makoto wondered who she was in love with, and why she wasn't with whoever it was.

* * *

 _***Minako***_

Sailor Venus stood on a tall building, watching the man with Makoto and Luna. She glanced down at Artemis, and he jumped to her shoulder. In one swift move she had leaped from the building and onto the man's balcony. Artemis' claws dug in briefly, but he trusted her with his safety. She opened the sliding door in near silence.

Mamoru looked up and gave her a strange look. "I'd never hurt her."

"If I'd thought you would, I'd never have let you take her," she admitted. She released her henshin. "My name is Minako. Or Sailor Venus, or Sailor V."

Mamoru looked at her oddly again. "Why do I remember you?"

"You'll learn that when it's time. I promise. I thought about tearing down your vines," she admitted, "That way Usagi wouldn't be alone. I would have waited with her," she smiled, "but I figured you made them so only you could pass." She sat on the couch and patted Makoto on the knee.

"I did. She's too... forgiving." Mamoru frowned. "No, not that, it's more like she can't stand for anyone to be sad. And if they are she thinks its something she did wrong."

"I know. She was like that... Never mind. I saw you give Rei her things, but I didn't want to disturb your talk with Ami. She's close, I think." She saw the moment Mamoru realized she really was an ally. "I've been watching for a week now. Once Usagi takes her rightful place and I am leader of the Senshi, things will be different, I promise you. She has to keep fighting though, as much as I wish otherwise. There are things simple Senshi cannot do."

"Do you want me to take you to her?" Mamoru asked.

"Please!" Minako turned to look at the other girl. "Would you be willing to stay here to keep up the pretense and to help the others if a Youma appears?"

"Yes, but..." she reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out a tin. "Usagi loves these," she said, and handed her the tin of cookies. "Could you tell her I love and miss her?" Minako nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** (Updated 1/27/20) This chapter still has a split-view of events, but it has been reorganized a little.

* * *

 **Kidnapping Sailor Moon  
Chapter Three  
Fears  
**

* * *

 **2:11 PM Saturday - Undisclosed Location - near Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Usagi***_

Usagi had read through two books of manga, and then had begun to pace. She repeatedly tamped down her anger. In spite of the wrongness of his move, she had to admit Mamoru was only doing what he felt was right. She trusted him completely. He'd been her only ally aside from Luna in the beginning, and though it had taken a long time for the cat to warm up to the masked hero, Sailor Moon had been adamant she could trust him.

And she'd been right. He was after the same thing they were. He needed to find the _ginzuisho_ for the princess, and then protect it, and her. His reasons were slightly different of course. His dreams. She thought about her own for a minute, but pushed them away. They were too frightening. Her thoughts changed to what was happening outside of her beautiful little prison.

Usagi began to fret and worry as she paced the large foyer. Back and forth, back and forth, looking occasionally out the window as the sun travelled across the sky. Mamoru had been gone a long time. What if the other Senshi had attacked him? Or what if another Youma had come and they were all fighting for their lives at this very moment? Would they survive without her to finish it off?

She paced closer to the door and reached for the handle. A vine shot out and wrapped gently around her wrist. She pulled but it wrapped more firmly, slipping up her arm. More vines shot out, creating a little seat for her, and she was pulled into it and wrapped firmly into it. She struggled for just a moment and they tightened, cuddling into her like arms wrapping around her.

She was leaned further back, cradled by the vines, and a large purple flower appeared on one of them, drawing closer and closer to her face. Usagi began to feel very sleepy, and though she fought the drowsiness for several minutes, the flower moved so it was right under her nose, and she drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _***Mamoru***_

Tuxedo Kamen growled, feeling the vines react to Usagi's attempt to open the door. He had set the trap specifically to be gentle, but he knew she would be even more angry when she woke. He turned to look at Sailor Venus, who was running easily beside him. She'd left the white cat at his place with Luna. She had a golden chain wrapped around her waist, and the symbol of a crescent moon on her forehead.

"Are you the princess?" he asked, and she stumbled.

"No, but there's every possibility I'm going to let the others think I am, except for depends on what Usagi says." She smiled and continued running. "You already know who she is, even though you won't admit it to yourself."

He sighed at that, and nodded his head. He'd hoped he was wrong. "Why does it have to be her?" He asked, "She's too kind and gentle to be in so much danger."

Sailor Venus didn't answer, only gave him a small smile.

When they grew closer he shifted the vines. "Jump right after me, exactly where I do." He allowed the vines to go dormant for just a moment, but as soon as they were though, he pulled them back to readiness. He was glad he'd made sure to tell the caretaker to stay away. No one seeing this would ever forget it. But Usagi was too precious to let harm come to her.

Sailor Venus followed him as he made his way to the wide glass doors that led into the kitchen. "She tried to leave," he explained. "I set it so she would be tangled up if she tried to escape." He blushed. "She's uh... probably asleep. I have these flowers, and when she was struggling all I could think was that she would get hurt so..." He trailed off.

He reached for Usagi, and the vines slipped the precious blonde into his arms. He turned, looking at her beautiful face as he did so, then stared defiantly at Minako. "They wouldn't hurt her." he promised. "They're part of me, and I would die before I hurt her."

He kissed Usagi's forehead. She was his everything. He would never hurt her. Never.

* * *

 _***Minako***_

Minako, in her henshin as Sailor Venus again, ran across the miles next to Tuxedo Kamen. She was lost in thought as their feet ran lightly, barely touching the earth with each step. She knew the princess was probably upset, though not frightened. She'd been watching her for a week, and while the girl was much different from the young woman she'd been on the moon, the heart and spirit were the same. She'd been kind then too, opening her heart to everyone.

"Are you the princess?" asked Tuxedo Kamen, and she stumbled. Of course she wasn't the princess. Didn't he even know who he was in love with?

She glanced over. Oh, he knew all right! He just didn't want to believe it. Maybe he had some memory of their death. Maybe he sensed it in her, but deep down he knew. He was already madly in love with her again, though it was different this time. He didn't treat her like a fragile doll, but as an equal. Sure, a younger equal, and one he cared for deeply, but he saw her value and her strength. This time their love would be deeper, more fierce, and she hoped it would end with them alive and happy.

"No, but there's every possibility I'm going to let the others think I am, except for Luna. It depends on what Usagi says." She smiled and continued running. "You already know who she is, even though you won't admit it to yourself." She gave him a knowing smirk and he sighed, nodding his head.

"Why does it have to be her?" He asked, "She's too kind and gentle to be in so much danger." Sailor Venus didn't answer, only gave him a small smile. They grew closer to his property, and she could see the vines, now agitatedly swaying over the top of the fence. "Jump right after me, exactly where I do." she heard Tuxedo Kamen order. She followed him closely, and watched the vines suddenly shift away, as though his presence overwhelmed them. Interesting talent.

Sailor Venus followed him as he made his way to the wide glass doors that led into the kitchen. "She tried to leave. I set it so she would be tangled up if she tried to leave." He blushed. "She's uh... probably asleep. I have these flowers, and when she was struggling all I could think was that she would get hurt so..." He trailed off as they went through the kitchen and down the hallway to the front entrance. The room opened up into a large foyer with a grand staircase on one side, and the large front door on the other.

Releasing her henshin, Minako now watched as he reached for Usagi, and the vines slipped the girl into his arms. He turned, looking at her for just a moment before his gaze went back to Usagi, who was held tightly in his arms. The expression on his face was so tender and loving it made her heart ache.

"They wouldn't hurt her." he promised. "They're part of me, and I would die before I hurt her." Minako gave a small sigh as he bent his head and tenderly kissed Usagi's forehead. He led the way into the living room and set the girl gently on the couch. She watched as he made a flicking motion with one hand and a different vine appeared, only a few inches long, and a vivid orange flower grew on the length of it. He held this close to Usagi's face and she began to stir, so he snapped and it disappeared. Minako was impressed.

* * *

 **2:11 PM Saturday - Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Luna***_

Luna couldn't help herself. She rubbed her head under Artemis' again. He was so close, finally. She had spent so much time worrying over him. He licked her cheek and cuddled close. "I've missed you." His voice was soft. They curled up together. "So, how has the princess been? How different is she?"

Luna gasped, suddenly realizing who he was speaking of. "I didn't even know..." her voice trailed off in horror as she realized she had been putting the princess in danger all along. "I made her a Senshi," she admitted finally.

Artemis nodded. "I know. It had to happen though. Only she can control the _Maboroshi no Ginzuisho_." He nuzzled against her. "At least she's with the prince. He'll protect her."

Luna sat up suddenly. "Endymion!" She stood and paced away. "Why didn't I see it? Why couldn't I figure all of this out?" She paced back and sat, her tail twitching in agitation.

Artemis moved closer to her again, unable to help himself. "Luna," he said finally, "our memories were hidden. I only started to remember because I had to get Minako close enough to hide her. She's the only look-alike we have, and it's her job to guard her. As leader of the Senshi, Minako was supposed to have been training the others before they met the princess, but it all went wrong when we were stuck in England."

Luna sighed. "It's all my fault."

Artemis shook his head in vehement denial. He licked her cheek, and then her ear in a gentle caress. "No. None of this went as the Queen predicted, but that's only because Beryl was woken first. You and I slept too long. I missed you my wife." He tucked his head under her chin and began to purr. "Sleep, we can figure this out later."

* * *

 _***Ami***_

Ami sat across from Rei, watching the fire Senshi rock back and forth. She'd been going back and forth between two different ideas, and Ami could see the struggle. "He's going to do something to her. He's the enemy. He said he has her trapped in vines. He might... hurt her." Ami had heard it before. She shook her head in denial and waited, knowing what would soon follow. "I didn't do anything wrong. Why would he take her like that?"

Ami sighed. "Rei," she began. This had happened several times too, and she knew the girl wasn't actually listening to her. "He came to see me too. He said she's okay. I don't think he actually would hurt her, especially not in the way you're thinking."

"But what if he...?" She stopped again, and shuddered, as if at a memory. "No. I wont let him. We have to follow him and get her back! He can't keep her from us. When I get my hands on that girl..."

* * *

 _***Rei***_

Rei's mind whirled with thoughts and ideas and she wasn't sure she understood what was really happening. She felt angry, both at Tuxedo Kamen, and at Usagi, or Sailor Moon. She wasn't sure anymore what she thought. Had Usagi planned this somehow? Or was he doing this to get the _ginzuisho_? Or was he attracted to Usagi and going to do something whether she liked it or not? She shuddered. She wouldn't wish that on anyone. She closed her mind on those thoughts before the memory could come back.

All she wanted was for Usagi to shape up! She had to get better or she'd get hurt. Right? I mean, yeah, she also wanted Mamoru to pay attention to her instead, but that was different. Mamoru didn't scare her. She'd find a way to get his attention if she decided she really wanted it. What mattered now was rescuing Usagi from their enemy.

"Rei?"

She'd forgotten Ami was there. She looked up at the bluenette and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Usagi wasn't involved in this. Tuxedo Kamen explained it to me. He wants us to learn something. Something we can't learn with her always doing everything for us." Ami sighed, and Rei cocked her head, wondering what the girl was thinking. "He said I was close, but I don't understand what that means!" Now Ami sounded frustrated.

A knock sounded and Makoto entered the room. "Your grandfather said I could come on back. I hope that's okay." Rei nodded. At least the girl wasn't sniffling and crying anymore. Now she just looked determined. Good. They would rescue Usagi and take down the masked freak.

"It's okay," Rei said finally. "We have to think of a plan, so it's good you're here."

"A plan for what exactly?" Makoto asked. "I'm assuming he came and talked to the two of you as well." Makoto tried to remember exactly what he had told her to say.

"To rescue Usagi!" Rei said in a heated voice.

"It won't happen." Makoto sounded determined and now also frustrated. "He told me exactly what he wants, and I know he won't let her go until he gets it."

"Let me guess," Rei said, anger now sparking through her. "He wants the _ginzuisho_."

"No." Makoto sat so the three girls formed a small circle, knees almost touching. "He wants us to learn three things. First, he says we need to understand how much we rely on Sailor Moon for help. Second, he wants us to learn to take down Youma on our own. Third, he wants us to learn to treat her better." She sighed.

"We can already take down Youma on our own." Rei said angrily.

"When have we done that?" Makoto thought back to Mamoru's face, which had been tight with anger when he'd explained that they never had destroyed a Youma without Sailor Moon's help. "I certainly never have. I actually didn't think it was possible."

Ami gasped. "You know, you're right! I've never taken one down and neither has Rei. We've always just waited for her to show up. My power seems to be mostly defensive, so I just assumed that's how it should be."

"Apparently it's not. We've all seen Sailor Moon learn new skills," Makoto continued. "She apparently trains three nights, sometimes four, every week. Sometimes on her own, or with Luna, but mostly with Tuxedo Kamen. He's helped her learn the physical parts of fighting, while she and Luna worked on learning new attacks. They apparently do have to be learned unless they come to you instinctively, as some of hers have."

Ami was nodding now, thinking back to all the attacks Sailor Moon had shown. "That's right. She does the tiara thing, but now she does the moon twilight flash and a few others. I just assumed she had more powers than we did."

Rei sighed. "This is getting us nowhere. We have to find her."

* * *

 _***Makoto***_

Makoto glared at the other girl, feeling a bit frustrated. Why wasn't she listening. "Even if we did, his vines wont let us near her. He explained it to me and Luna. They won't let anyone pass but him. He left her alone because he knew if she tried to escape they'd capture her. He can control them the same way he does the roses." There was a gasp from Ami and Rei as she explained.

"He looked so sad," she admitted. "I think he's worried that she'll die if we don't shape up. I fully intend to."

"But what if that's all a lie. What if he just wants to hurt her? What if he's going to keep her and do... things.." Rei trailed off and both Ami and Makoto had a sudden realization. Someone had hurt Rei. No wonder she didn't trust any men! Neither said anything about their discovery though, unsure how to broach the subject without causing more distress.

"Rei," Ami spoke softly now, her tone full of gentle understanding. "He's in love with her. He would never do something like that."

Makoto looked at Ami in awe. She hadn't been there to hear Luna. How had she known? "I think she's in love with him too," she told them.

"So then why would he take her from us?" Rei's voice was full of frustration. "I mean, I know I can be hard on her sometimes, but I just want her to get better. And you guys have to admit she can be annoying and klutzy and irresponsible!" She looked worried and frustrated. "What if he hurts her?" she asked in a tiny voice.

* * *

 **2:24 PM Saturday - Undisclosed Location - near Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Minako***_

Sailor Venus watched in awe as Mamoru released his henshin and picked Usagi up again, settling her on his lap so that he was cuddling her against one arm, with the other wrapped around her waist. The look in his eyes as he stared down at the princess was almost unbearable for the blonde look-alike, who wanted nothing more than to protect them both forever.

Usagi's eyes fluttered open, and a few tears fell. "Mamo-chan!" she sobbed. "I'm sorry! I just got so worried. I thought they'd attack you, or you would all have to face a Youma without me and maybe you were all hurt and I didn't think. Please don't hate me!"

"Usako..." Mamoru's voice had come out as a breathy whisper, and the Senshi standing over them could see the love shining in his eyes. "Usako, I knew you wouldn't be able to help yourself." He gave a small chuckle. "You're too kindhearted for your own good," he admitted. "But you need this lesson just as much as they do I think. You have to learn to trust everyone to do their jobs, and do them well. If you keep fighting everyone else's battles they'll never become who they're meant to be."

He held her close and she buried her face in his chest. It was obvious to Sailor Venus that she loved him just as much as he loved her. It was beautiful and sweet, and a little sad to see them together. Neither really knew how deep their connection went, but they would learn.

"I have a surprise for you," Mamoru murmured, and lifted Usagi's head. He turned her slowly to look over at Sailor Venus.

"SAILOR V! I KNEW IT! I knew you were one of us!" Usagi bounced up and down in Mamoru's lap.

Minako released her henshin, giggling at the look of discomfort on the man's face. Usagi had no clue she was making poor Mamoru uncomfortable though, so she helped him out by reaching for the other blonde's hands and lifting her to stand so she could hug her. "I'm Minako. Sailor Venus." She hugged her tighter. "And I'm so happy to finally meet you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** (Updated 1/27/20)

* * *

 **Kidnapping Sailor Moon  
Chapter Four  
Blind Panic  
**

* * *

 **7:19 PM Saturday - Undisclosed Location - near Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Minako, Usagi & Mamoru***_

"I'm going to go and meet the other girls," Minako told Mamoru and Usagi after they had eaten. "I'm going to stay back a bit until they actually have to face a Youma on their own, but I'd like to be there in case they really do need help."

"It's a good idea," Mamoru nodded in deep thought. "You can take one down yourself right? None of them ever have. They've all just relied on Sailor Moon, even if it meant waiting. Even I have taken them down on my own, and I don't have the same skills. My attacks are so different than theirs."

"You'll come into your powers soon," Minako promised and he looked up at her in surprise.

"Um, guys..." Usagi was standing now, twisting her hands. "There's a Youma. I can feel it even from here."

"Shit!" Minako muttered. She looked at Mamoru. His face went blank for just a moment.

"You can pass the vines now. Usagi still can't, but if you bring Makoto back with you, or Luna and Artemis, you have to be in physical contact with them to get them through."

Minako nodded, gave Usagi one last hug, and threw a black communicator on the table. "This is yours Mamoru." She slipped out of the room and was gone before Mamoru could even pick up the device.

Usagi looked over at him, wondering if he might let her talk to the others, but he shook his head at her and put the device in his subspace pocket. She sighed. She wished she could at least give her friends some encouragement. The two of them sat in silence for a long moment, and then Usagi stood and walked around the table to him.

"I'm sorry I'm pushing. I just worry."

He smiled and hugged her. "Lets go watch a movie," he suggested, pulling her into the living room. What she needed was a distraction, and he happened to have just the thing. He pulled her favorite, "Hook!" he said with a laugh. She squealed with excitement, and ran back to the kitchen to pop some popcorn. When the movie was over, Mamoru and Usagi were sleeping, her body laying across his on the couch. Little snuffles and light snores filled the room, and anyone looking in would have said the two were a couple.

At 10:47 that evening a shrill beeping came through the communicator in Mamoru's subspace pocket. He sat up, helping Usagi who was groggy. He pulled the communicator out and flipped it open. Minako's face was bone white. "Mamoru. We need you and Usagi to come get Rei. NOW!"

* * *

 **7:19 PM Saturday - Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Rei***_

Rei sat in front of the Fire, hoping to receive a message, but none came through. She felt like she'd been on the fritz for weeks now, and couldn't understand why. It was like the fire was mad at her, and that made no sense. But it refused to let her See. She turned away, finally, in frustration, and looked around the room. She wished she knew if Usagi was okay. The others were too quiet. There was no laughter. No one was eating anything, and no one was going through her Manga.

 _I miss her,_ she thought. It was odd, thinking about how much the girl frustrated her when she was around, and how much she missed her when she wasn't.

Makoto was meditating, Luna sitting in front of her, urging her to focus on need. _What need?_ Rei wondered. There was a small flutter of wind and Makoto muttered something under her breath. "Oak... evolution?" She looked up at Luna, who nodded. "You're on the right track. Now, lets focus on some of the physical aspects. Stand up." Makoto stood, but a shrill beeping interrupted them.

Across the room, Ami was silently meditating as well. Rei had heard her muttering about needing an offensive attack. She sat for a long time, completely still, which was a bit amazing because there was no book open in front of her. Occasionally she would whisper something, but Rei wasn't sure what it -

Ami suddenly launched out of her seat as the Mercury computer beeped. Rei and Makoto moved towards her as she opened the mini computer. "Looks like an abandoned warehouse. Why would there be a Youma way out there?"

The three of them took off running. Tokyo was a rather large city, but so far many of the attacks had been clustered near where they all lived and went to school. This attack was further away, by over a mile, which in a city was a long distance. They put on speed, all of them trying to get there before anyone got hurt. Panting and out of breath, Rei tried her best to keep up.

She transformed, and the others followed suit, instantly gaining speed. They ran together, finally arriving at the warehouse. Rei entered first. And froze. Images and memories flashed in front of her as she looked at the man being drained by the Youma. She couldn't think or speak or focus. All she could see was his face, and the memories that flashed by, of him, and what he had done. A sob escaped her, and she broke as blind panic overcame all her instincts.

* * *

 _***Luna***_

Luna watched the girls leave and turned as Artemis came out of the shadows. "Jupiter is doing well," he complimented, knowing how much pride she took in her girls. Luna simply nodded, a bit worried. "Mercury is close too, I think."

"I hope Makoto or Kamen come back to help them," she said with a small sigh. "Ami seems to be ready, but there's something... I don't know. I think we might need Usagi back after all. Rei seems different."

* * *

 _***Makoto***_

Makoto raced as fast as her feet would carry her. She knew she wasn't as fast as Sailor Moon or even Tuxedo Kamen, but she had long legs that ate up the distance. When they arrived, Mars ran into the building without waiting for them, and Jupiter rushed after her. The Youma was female, almost all orange with yellow eyes, and was already throwing flame at Mars. But Jupiter had to pull her out of the way because Mars had stopped completely and was staring at a man who was being held down by dancing flames.

Jupiter threw her out of the way, and pushed her gently down behind several crates, before turning to throw thunder at the Youma. She called down several lighting strikes, and then tried her new attack "OAK EVOLUTION!" She almost had it! She thought if she could hit the flame over the eyes, she just might get the thing. It threw an attack at Mercury and something yellow came out of the darkness to knock it's hand to the side at the last second.

* * *

 _***Minako***_

Sailor Venus, now henshined, raced through the night as fast as she could. She should have returned hours ago, and wished she could teleport like some of the bad guys. ' _I wonder why I can't_ ,' she thought, but kept running. It was a problem for another time.

When she finally arrived at the warehouse, Mars was hiding behind some crates, and Jupiter was doing most of the attacking, though Mercury was using her bubbles. She watched the Youma carefully and when she saw it ready to throw an attack at Mercury she knocked it's hand out of the way.

* * *

 _***Ami***_

A crescent flew through the air and hit the Youma, saving her just in time, but she was still blown backwards by the shockwave around the flames that leapt from her. It was a near miss, and even as she was flung away she was grateful someone had saved her. She didn't have time for anything more.

Sailor Mercury flipped through the air and landed hard. The Youma sure could throw! She crawled back to her feet and attacked again, this time throwing her "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" from where she stood. The Youma disappeared from view, but she saw and heard the lighting strike where she had last seen it, and hoped it had been destroyed.

Her hope was dashed a second later when the flaming woman again appeared. _We really do depend on Sailor Moon_ , she thought suddenly. What she needed was an offensive attack. She wished she could throw ice at the thing. And suddenly new words popped out of her mouth and her hand lifted almost on its own. "Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Large shards of ice flew at the Youma, piercing it in several places, including the shining flame above the eyes. She flickered several times, and then there was a pile of ash on the floor where she had stood.

The man they'd rescued stood and ran away without a word of thanks.

"YOU DID IT!" shouted Sailor Jupiter, running over to pick her up in a hard hug. "You did it!" She said again, setting her back on her feet. "You have an offensive attack Mercury!" Jupiter's happiness was infectious and Mercury found herself laughing.

* * *

 _***Minako***_

Sailor Venus jumped up and down several times, almost slipping off the beam, and then jumped down to greet the other Senshi.

"Sailor V!" Cried Mercury.

"Actually, it's Sailor Venus." she corrected. She smiled over at Jupiter who was still bouncing in excitement. "I saw both of your new attacks. Great work!" She looked behind her at Mars, who was huddled in on herself.

She turned and walked over to the girl. When she held out her hand the other girl didn't even seem to notice it for a long moment. She knelt down and put her hand on Mars' shoulder. The girl flinched, and then looked up. "It was him." she whispered, and then broke down.

Minako didn't understand what she was talking about, but she wrapped her arms around the girl, and motioned for the others to join her. "I think we need to get her home." She kept her voice soothing and sweet, hoping the other girl didn't get spooked. Something was seriously wrong with Rei, and she was going to figure it out before the girl was killed.

* * *

 _***Dark General Jadeite***_

Hidden in a dark corner of the warehouse, Jadeite watched the Senshi. He'd seen Mars freeze, and the others come in and rescue her. Then he noticed the new Senshi, in orange. He watched her for a moment, but she didn't see him, so he returned to his study of the dark haired Senshi of fire. Something had upset her. She was still sitting in a huddle where Jupiter had pushed her, but was staring at the man the Youma had been draining.

Part of him wanted to use the girl's weeping to his advantage, while his body seemed ready to leap down to stand in front of her. He didn't understand any of it. He looked back to the dark haired Senshi, and then back to the man. The fight ended and the other Senshi clustered around the dark haired priestess. He watched the man they'd rescued slink away, and saw as Mars shuddered and shrunk even further into herself. A murderous rage filled him, coming from nowhere.

He transported himself outside and watched the man who was running away. He sent out a mental suggestion for the man to stop and appeared in front of him. He was tall and young, maybe twenty or so, and Jadeite wondered what he could have possibly done to Mars. He sent a suggestion for the man to spill his secrets, and the flames of his rage grew hotter and hotter as he listened. Without so much as a second thought he ended the man.

He turned him into ash. And then ran a hand through his hair. He did not understand why he had murdered him, but it felt right.

He transported himself, but did not arrive in the Dark Kingdom. Instead he found himself in a bedroom, obviously belonging to a teenage girl. He found a piece of paper and a pen, and without so much as a second thought wrote the message. "He will never hurt you again. Jadeite." He left the message propped on a pillow and disappeared.

* * *

 _***Minako***_

It was almost eleven when the girls finally got Rei back to the shrine. She'd released her henshin almost as soon as they'd left the warehouse. She'd told the others her name was Minako, but left everything else to explain later.

She urged Rei to go into her room and change into something comfortable. A minute later the three of them heard the scream. They found her, curled into a ball on the floor, weeping, with a note clutched in her hand. Minako gently pried her fingers open and took the note.

Minako fell onto her butt and stared at it. One of the Dark Generals had been in Rei's room. Knew who she was. But who had hurt her? Makoto had Rei in her arms and was gently putting her into her bed. Minako stood, and pressing her finger to a button on her wrist, she called for help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** (Updated 1/27/20) Thigs start switching up a bit here. Less overlapping scenes and more individual scenes. I do think it was important to keep those overlapping scenes in the beginning so everyone could see why people are acting the way they are.

I wasn't intending to get so depressing with the story, but it's where it took me at the time I guess. Still, like all my stories, there will be a happy ending... eventually.

* * *

 **Kidnapping Sailor Moon  
Chapter Five  
Rei's Secret  
**

* * *

 **11:07 PM Saturday - Undisclosed Location - near Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Mamoru***_

Mamoru's communicator was going off. He sat up, helping a groggy Usagi up as well. They'd fallen asleep watching a movie, and now there was a shrill beeping filling the air. Somehow Minako's new communicator could be heard even from inside his subspace pocket. He didn't know that was even possible. It shouldn't have been possible.

He pulled the communicator out and flipped it open. Minako's face was bone white. "Mamoru. We need you and Usagi to come get Rei. NOW!"

"What?" He was confused, and barely awake, but even as he asked he transformed, and lifted Usagi into his arms. He tore through the house and carried her out with him. He handed her the communicator so she could talk while he ran and leaped the gate without slowing.

"What's going on Minako?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know much, but I do know Jadeite was in Rei's bedroom."

Mamoru nearly doubled his speed. Usagi bit her hand to keep from screaming. She urged him to greater speed. "Let me talk to her."

"She's a bit out of it. Something weird happened when she got to the fight tonight. She froze, and hasn't said anything to anyone except when I first went to her after the fight ended she said, "It was him."

Suddenly Ami took hold of Minako's wrist and pulled the communicator to her own face. "Usagi, we think someone hurt Rei a while back. No idea how long ago, but we got the hint from her fears about what Tuxedo Kamen might do to you."

Usagi started to shake in Mamoru's arms, he could feel it through the tuxedo. "We're coming." she looked up. "Hurry Mamoru."

Going faster than he ever had before, he reached the Shrine only a few minutes later and Usagi leapt out of his arms. Soon she was running into Rei's bedroom. He stayed out, considering what the girls thought was happening. He paced back and forth, waiting to find out what was going on, worried about how his presence would affect the miko, but sure he was needed to protect them.

Minako, Ami, and Makoto all came out, but Usagi stayed with Rei for several long minutes before she guided the priestess out of her bedroom and led her to Mamoru. "Rei. You trust Mamoru and me right?"

Rei only nodded.

He watched as Usagi turned the girl to look at her in the eyes. "Rei, Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen. He's going to carry you, but I will be with you both the whole time. Do you understand?"

Rei gasped and looked up at Mamoru. He gave her a small smile and handed her a purple rose to match the color of her eyes. "It's safe. I won't ever hurt any of you," he promised.

* * *

 _***Usagi***_

Usagi's heart broke a little more each time she looked at Rei. She helped her change clothing, and packed some of the girl's things in her subspace pocket. She found her brooch, wand, Luna pen, and communicator on the dresser and gathered them, putting her brooch back on. Rei was nearly unresponsive. Usagi looked down at the note again. "He will never hurt you again. Jadeite." The words looked scrawled in an angry hand.

She put together what information she had. Someone had hurt Rei. Rei had seen that someone at the fight and reacted. Jadeite must have seen her react. Jadeite must have killed or incapacitated the man after the girls left. Why though? Why would he do that, especially considering they were sworn enemies?

When she had Rei changed and ready she henshined and led her out to Mamoru. "Rei. You trust Mamoru and me right?" Rei nodded. It was instinctive, Usagi knew. Which meant she really did trust them. "Rei, Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen. He's going to carry you, but I will be with you both the whole time. Do you understand?"

When Rei looked at Mamoru he handed her a purple rose and promised he wouldn't hurt her. Rei clutched at Usagi's hand, and didn't let go even after Mamoru, still henshined as Tuxedo Kamen, though the mask was off now, picked her up. The other girls followed them out into the courtyard, and Minako promised she would bring them in the morning.

They ran through the dark night, littered with stars and moonlight. They went fast, but carefully. Neither of them knew what would happen if Rei lost her grip on Usagi's hand, and they really didn't want to find out.

When they finally arrived, Tuxedo Kamen simply walked through the gates, the vines opening and closing them for the three who passed. She had Mamoru bring Rei to the bedroom door, but asked him to leave them there. She went onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek with a whispered thank you, and led Rei into the pink bedroom.

Once Rei was settled into the bed, she finally began to talk. It was so horrifying Usagi wanted to plead with her to stop, but she listened.

"It was three years ago. My dad... he's a politician. There was a party. He makes me go when he does functions to raise money. The man... he took me out of the ballroom and into a bedroom. I knew what he was going to do, but I was so afraid..." Rei continued the explanation and as Usagi listened white hot rage filled her. Rei would have been thirteen at the time. "... told my dad, but he said it would cause a scandal and he didn't want to put me through that. He... gave him money to stay away from me."

She swallowed hard, but that was the only sign that she was truly upset other than the clutching hand. "I think he plans to have me married soon. Maybe he thinks it will keep me safe, I don't know. But I don't want to marry a much older man. And after..." she paused, closing her eyes for a moment. "After what happened, I don't know if I can ever trust someone enough to be with them."

She wasn't crying or shaking. Her voice was so devoid of emotion that it frightened Usagi. The only thing she could think to do was put a hand on Rei's. "Is it okay if I give you a hug?" As soon as she asked, Rei threw herself into Usagi's arms and the tears let loose in a torrent she thought might never end. What seemed like hours later, Rei had cried herself out, and was drifting off to sleep. "Can I have my letter?" she whispered. Usagi pulled it out of her subspace pocket, and Rei folded it and held it in her palm. "Thank you," and moments later, she raised both hands under her cheek, the letter held between them, and she slept.

Usagi stayed with her for a time, running her fingers through Rei's hair until her breathing had changed into the deeper inhalations of heavy sleep. She finally moved, her muscles crying out at having been in the same position for so long, and she moved out into the hallway. She left the door open, and the hall light on, so Rei could find her if she woke before Usagi returned. She slowly went down the grand staircase and moved into the kitchen.

Mamoru was sitting at the table, sipping at a cup of coffee and staring out into the night. "Is she asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Was it what Ami thought? Was she r-raped?" He swallowed heavily.

"Yes. I won't give the details, but it wasn't pretty, and it was almost two years ago." Her fists clenched in anger. "She wanted the note so I gave it to her."

"I didn't see the note. No one really said anything to me." Mamoru tried not to show just how helpless he'd felt.

"It was from Jadeite." Usagi filled a separate mug with still hot coffee and sat next to him. "He said the guy would never hurt her again. I think he killed the man the girls saved tonight." She explained the little she knew about what had happened.

"I've seen the way he looks at her sometimes. Not always, but every once in a while, there's this look he gets when he sees her." Mamoru had a vastly different perspective on the fights they'd faced because he was nearly always in hiding until he was needed.

Usagi looked over at Mamoru. "Would you mind holding me, just for a minute?" Mamoru held out his arms and pulled her in to sit on his lap. She buried her face in his chest and let a few tears of her own spill.

* * *

 **11:49 PM Saturday - Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Rei***_

Rei clung to Usagi's hand for several reasons. First, because Usagi made her feel safe, and, she realized with sudden clarity, she always had. Second, because she wanted to hold onto her so she didn't disappear again. Finally, because she couldn't think of the words to apologize or say the things she needed to say. She hoped Usagi could understand and forgive her.

When Usagi finally led her into the frilly pink bedroom she told her everything, even details she had spared from her father. She felt lighter afterwards, and realized it had been poisoning her. She asked for Jadeite's note. It made her feel safe.

She fell asleep, but was aware enough to know when Usagi left the room, and when she came back. Her friend lay next to her, in the darkness, and whispered. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

And Rei believed her. Sleep took her over, and there were no nightmares for the first time since it had happened. Safe in the comfort of a true friend, she relaxed.

* * *

 _***Dark General Jadeite***_

Jadeite didn't know why he'd come back to the Shrine. Didn't know why he'd had to make sure the girl was okay. Until he saw the Prince.

Flashes of memory hit him. Not everything, but enough to know he wasn't where he was supposed to be. He loved the girl. When he saw her clinging to the hand of the Princess, even as the Prince carried her, he followed, just long enough to know where they'd gone. He wouldn't go to her. He couldn't. But he stayed in the darkness near the fence line, watching the vines waving madly, and he watched.

Someday maybe, if there was a way she could forgive him, he might see her again. But he wouldn't face her in battle. Little streamers of light flooded through him, easing the hold of Metalia on his heart. Somehow, someday, he would see his beloved wife again.

* * *

 _***Minako***_

Minako had never been more thankful for someone else to show up and take over in her life. She needed time and space, to think, to breathe, to plan. But she had two hysterical girls on her hands. Usagi could handle Rei. She was really the only one of them capable of it. It certainly explained a lot of Rei's hostility if... that... had happened to her. She couldn't even think the word. It was too horrible.

After the others had taken off, Luna and Artemis came out of the shadows, where they'd stayed out of the way. It was time for some drastic measures, Minako knew, and she had to calm the girls down and get them to go home.

"Artemis, can you glamour Rei's grandfather?" Her guardian nodded and took off.

"Luna," she turned to the black cat, "once I get the girls home, we need to glamour Usagi's parents too. Would you like Artemis to do it?" The cat nodded, still unable to speak through her grief.

She calmed the girls down a bit, and then Minako waited for the call from Mamoru that they'd gotten there safely. When her communicator finally beeped it startled her and everyone else.

"We got here safe. Usagi took her up to the bedroom and they're talking. I think maybe Rei will tell her what happened."

"Thanks Mamoru." She cut off the communication and urged the girls to go home. When Artemis came back the two cats followed her to Usagi's house.

* * *

 _***Ami***_

Ami paced back and forth, still waiting to hear the news that the three of them had arrived safely. When the call came Minako suggested they go home, and she and Makoto left. But she didn't want to go home alone tonight. Her mother had an all-night shift at the hospital, and Ami didn't want to be alone. She asked Makoto if she could spend the night with her.

They walked in silence for a while. "Do you think she'll be okay?" Ami asked.

"Usagi's with her." Makoto said simply, as it that solved all the world's problems.

"Why do you think Jadeite did it?" Ami had a thought, but wanted to hear it confirmed.

"I think maybe he loves her or cares about her. People don't do that for strangers." Makoto sounded sure of her answer, which made Ami feel more secure in her belief.

* * *

 _***Makoto***_

Makoto reached her apartment with Ami in tow, and did the one thing she knew would always calm her. She started cooking. Ami, a bookworm at heart, opened a science textbook and buried herself inside it. Makoto's thoughts were still wild in her head. As long as Usagi was there with her she was sure Rei would be fine. But what about Jadeite? She wondered just how much the man cared for the priestess, and what he was willing to do about it. Would he turn against Metallia for love?

She sighed, and mixed cookie dough. They would be going to see Rei and the others in the morning, and she was sure a fresh batch of cookies would make it easier. Cooking soothed her like nothing else did or could.

* * *

 _***Minako***_

Luna and Artemis climbed into Usagi's bedroom through the tree in her yard, and Minako leapt lightly in after them. She and Luna stayed in the bedroom while Artemis moved through the house, glamouring everyone inside. They would do what they could to keep her family safe. She knew Grandfather was protected as well, and that he would wake up with the belief that Rei was with Makoto. That would have to be enough.

When Artemis returned to the bedroom the three of them snuck back out into the night and disappeared. They still had a city to protect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** (Updated 1/27/20

* * *

 **Kidnapping Sailor Moon**  
 **Chapter Six  
The First Healing  
**

* * *

 **7:37 AM Sunday - Undisclosed Location - near Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Mamoru***_

 _Everything was dark, though the moon seemed lit from beneath. People screamed in the distance as he raced for Serenity. He ran out towards the courtyard searching for her. He prayed his wife was safe, but there were terrors here on the moon now. Beryl had manipulated the people, brainwashed them, or turned them evil, he wasn't sure which, except for his generals... they had been tortured. He was afraid they had been turned against their wives this night, and would then be coming for his Serenity and for him. He could not stomach the thought of losing her._

 _Finally he spotted the long silvery locks of his wife's hair. Her dress was white, which upset him. It made her too visible. He needed to get her out. He ran to her, pulling her into his arms. They held to each other for a long time before making their way to the front of the palace, to the steps._

 _Unfortunately they found Beryl leading an army. She screamed at him to leave the moon princess and rule the world at her side, but he refused. In anger, she lashed out at his princess, and he took the blow._ _He fell, and Serenity collapsed beside him, screaming his name. He raised a hand to touch her face, her name a prayer on his lips, and then the darkness took him and he drifted away._

) O (

Mamoru woke with a start. He looked at the clock. 7:37 in the morning. He hadn't gone to bed until after two, but he was fully awake now. And he was beginning to remember. He sat up and stumbled out of the bed to the bathroom, splashing water over his face. His princess was probably still sleeping down the hall.

He stepped into the shower and ran the water as hot as he could stand it, and stayed under the spray for a long time. Would he be able to protect her in this life? Beryl was back, and trying again, to rule the world. He would do anything in his power to keep Usagi safe.

He thought maybe he already loved her more than the prince had loved Serenity. There was more to love. She was more open in this life. Cute and sweet and kind, but clumsy and wild and funny now too. He liked that. He liked that he couldn't predict what she would do next. He liked wondering what strange thing might fly out of her mouth, or when the next shoe might strike his head. He smiled. He loved his little bunny so much.

The question was, how could they prevent events from repeating themselves? The first step, he believed, would be to get his Shitennou back.

* * *

 _***Usagi***_

 _It was so dark. There was a sound in the distance. People shouting and screaming. She turned, searching for Endymion. She couldn't find him. She ran towards the palace, unsure where else she could look. She looked out into the night, seeing the bright blue orb of the Earth, and prayed he was safe. She looked around her, wondering where her guardians had gone. She hadn't seen as much of them since their husbands had been taken, but she knew they would never leave her, which meant they might be hurt. She worried at her lip in frustration. She didn't know where to look for them, or the prince. She prayed everyone was safe. She couldn't bear the thought of harm coming to them, especially the prince. If she lost him, she lost her reason to continue breathing._

 _She saw his tall shadow suddenly, his black hair tousled as though he had run his fingers through it a thousand times, his dark blue uniform was a mess, the top buttons torn, and a rip across the left shoulder as though from a blade. She ran to him. He pulled her into his arms and she held on tightly, never wanting to let him go. They moved toward the front steps of the castle. When they arrived they were shocked to find a crowd of entranced humans with torches, led by Beryl herself._

 _When Beryl struck out at her, Endymion stepped in front of her. She screamed his name. "ENDYMION!" and fell beside him. He gave a small smile and touched her face, and then her beloved husband breathed his last. The pain welled up unbearably, and she was taken too far into it to think beyond action. She took up his sword, and, with a prayer she would see him in the next life, she plunged it into her own belly. The pain was unbearable, though not as bad as the emotional loss she had just faced. She laid over him, one hand resting on his cheek, and then the darkness too her and she drifted away._

) O (

Usagi sat up slowly. Rei was still sleeping. She glanced at the clock. 7:37 am. She rubbed her eyes and pulled her knees to her chest. Her hair was a tangled mess, as though she'd tossed and turned in her sleep. She'd had the dreams before. She was starting to remember more and more from her life on the moon now though, and with startling clarity she realized she was the very princess they had been searching for. What's more, Mamoru, the only man she'd ever loved, was the reincarnation of the Earth Prince, Endymion. She sighed and rubbed her eyes again.

She was too emotionally drained to do more than sit there and contemplate what it all might mean for them. Would it mean he would die again? She shook her head angrily. No. She wouldn't let that happen. She loved Mamoru so much it was a physical ache in her chest. Much deeper than the residual pain of the stab wound in her dream. That pain always stayed a short time, but she had never remembered with such clarity afterwards. Before, when she'd dreamed, everything had faded into vague feelings of sadness and loss. Now she knew.

Serenity had loved Enymion. But she thought perhaps she loved Mamoru more. There was more to love. He was far more complicated, and far more fun in this life. Most people never saw his lighthearted carefree side. That was reserved for the few, like herself and Motoki, who he called friend.

Usagi wished she could erase all the pain that had caused him to be so closed from the world. He was so sensitive and sweet, but a childhood full of loss and rejection had made him cautious. Losing his parents and memories had been blow enough... but then he'd been forced to live in an orphanage, and the only couples who had shown interest in him quickly disappeared when they realized his money was off limits. How that must have stung!

And now, at only eighteen, he had received his inheritance early, and become an adult in the eyes of the law two years early. It was a rare thing, but she was proud of him for it. He went to school, even had a part time job, did what he needed to do, and studied hard. There was just so much about him to love.

But what would happen to them now? How could they stop Beryl from destroying him again? She needed to find a way to rescue his Shitennou. Jadeite seemed on the verge if his actions the night before were any indication.

Rei started to wake up so Usagi put those thoughts away for a time.

* * *

 **7:37 AM Sunday - Tokyo Japan/Undisclosed Location - near Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***(not so) Dark General Jadeite***_

Jadeite stared through the woods around the stone wall. He couldn't physically see his wife, but he could feel her now. The bond was still there, dampened, but her red swirls were growing in his heart. His Senshi of Fire. And she was his. He would never let anything harm her again. Even himself.

Endymion! he would know what to do. Maybe he could heal Jadeite. Or the princess. Her silver Crystal held the power to heal mental and emotional damage, while it was the prince's golden crystal that healed physical damage. He was linked to the earth, the soil beneath them, the stones, the water, the trees, and everything that thrived on the planet.

Serenity had been linked to the moon's healing light, the steady heartbeat of the planet's tides. She could reach into herself and pull out the light. But it seemed they didn't fully know who they were. How could they learn, and quickly? He sensed the golden pull of his prince, and the lighter silver swirls of his princess. They were just beginning to awaken.

The Shitennou! His brother generals. They were so like brothers in truth, and in fact, Zoicite was his brother in this life. They had been Endymion's protectors, married to Serenity's protectors in their last lives. When they remembered they would feel the intense burning pain he now experienced. He held a hand over his heart and bowed his head. He needed to find a way to get them all to remember.

He watched quietly, making sure no harm could befall any of those he was bound to love and protect by stronger bonds that Metalia's. He walked the perimeter several times, and waited for the other Senshi to arrive. He knew they were coming because his wife was expecting them. He could feel her more and more clearly with each passing breath. Her red swirls were pulling him in, faster and harder, and the love he felt expanded, burning away some of the darkness.

* * *

 _***Rei***_

Rei woke up slowly. When she finally sat up, a very tangled mass of blonde hair was covering most of the bed, and she couldn't help but laugh. She giggled so hard that the bed shook under her. It was funny! That much hair seemed impossible. Usagi, who'd been awake for a while, smiled over at her and Rei smiled back, feeling lighter than she had in a long time.

She also felt safe, and somehow, she didn't think that was completely due to Usagi. She opened her hand and looked at the letter again. Jadeite. Why did he feel so familiar?

* * *

 _***Ami***_

Ami and Makoto waited outside for Minako and the cats. Ami couldn't help but pace a little, every now and then pulling out her Mercury computer. She wanted nothing more than to erase all her knowledge of what Rei had been through. She didn't want to know any more than she already did. She just wanted to go back to the week before, when she was clueless. She just hoped Rei never knew her thoughts.

She wondered how this would effect the lesson Tuxedo Kamen had been trying to teach them. Would he continue to make them fight without Sailor Moon? Or would this change things, and make him change course. She missed Usagi, and knew now just how much they needed Sailor Moon in a fight. She had accessed a stronger, offensive power within herself. She smiled at that.

"Ami! Makoto!" Minako was running up to them now. "Lets go back here and henshin real fast and then we can head out."

The three of them walked into the alley behind Makoto's apartment building and transformed. Now Sailor Mercury, she picked up Luna, and Artemis leaped onto Venus' shoulder. She'd seen Luna do the same with Sailor Moon, but that required trust and familiarity.

"Ready?" Jupiter asked. She was nearly jumping with excitement.

Mercury smiled and the five of them took off, the three girls starting at a steady but easy pace and steadily increasing speed until they were running full tilt. It made Mercury happy to be growing closer to her friends, and to become friends with Minako. She needed to be close to them. She loved them so much. The road was winding and surrounded by trees for most of the trip. It was beautiful. As they approached the manor, for that's what it was, Venus reached for their hands and led them over the gate with a quick leap. The three Senshi seemed almost one for just a moment as they made the jump.

They released their henshin in the yard, and then Minako led them to the front door and Ami gasped when she opened it and walked in as though she expected to be welcomed like a family member.

* * *

 _***Minako***_

Minako had already been awake for several hours. She'd set her alarm to wake her early so she could take care of other business. Mainly making a sweep of the Juuban District. By seven she had run through the circuit and returned for the cats. Her mind had run through things in her mind. She felt secure in her understanding of the situation as it stood. And she knew that there were still things Rei and the others needed to learn before they would be ready for Usagi to take her rightful place. She also knew that with Jadeite aware of Rei's identity, she could be in danger.

She met with the others and they ran out to the house. As they drew close she sensed someone watching them, and turned, but saw no one. She wondered if Mamoru was making sure everyone was safe. She let go of her henshin after they had leapt the fence. The others followed suit and she walked inside, hollering out a hello and walking back toward the kitchen, which was proving to be the hub of the house. The dining table was set with food for them all. Usagi and Rei were sitting down, but both leapt up to hug their friends.

Mamoru brought a large pitcher of orange juice and moved behind Usagi, gently squeezing one of her little hair buns with a smile. She turned and looked up at him before sitting back down. The long table had four chairs to a side, and then one at each end. Usagi sat between Mamoru and Rei.

Minako could see the difference in all three of them. Rei was constantly aware of Usagi. Where she was, what she was doing. She watched her with the air of a student, one who respects a teacher. She also seemed to see Usagi as a safety net.

Usagi seemed just as aware of Rei, though in a more maternal way than Minako ever would have expected. She reached out and touched her shoulder or hand occasionally, and when Minako paid attention, she noticed that every time she did so it was at a moment when Rei's eyes would seem to shutter, and the movement brought her back to the present. Yes, Usagi was what Rei had needed. She felt no guilt for ending the test Mamoru had set, and when she met his eyes, he nodded, aware of what she was thinking and agreeing completely.

There was a new dynamic to the group. The addition of Artemis and Minako herself was a change, but the knowledge they all shared, and the new deepening of friendship between Rei and Usagi changed it much more. They were very close now, and throughout breakfast that openness spread to the others, until Minako, Ami, and Makoto were all as aware of Rei as Usagi was.

Mamoru nodded and smiled at all of them. Breakfast ended and the dishes were cleared before talk turned to more serious matters. It was Usagi who started it, and what she said brought gasps to the entire group.

* * *

 **10:32 AM Sunday - Undisclosed Location - near Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Usagi & Mamoru***_

Usagi looked to Mamoru. He smiled and nodded his head. They were ready to share their news. He reached out his hand and she slipped hers into his warm grasp. Their fingers locked, interconnecting, and they held tight. Both thought briefly of the morning.

) O (

 _While Rei had showered, Usagi was in the kitchen with Mamoru, helping him cook. He suddenly turned to her, and the two stared into each other's eyes.  
"I have to say this Usako. I have to, before all our memories come back." He smiled and took her hand. "I've been in love with you for a while. Since the day I found you at my parent's graves. I don't want you to think I'm confusing the real thing for memories."_

 _Usagi smiled and pulled him closer, tugging his hand until he was only inches from her. "I've been in love with you since the Masquerade Ball." She smiled and peered up at him shyly. "Since I felt you kiss me, before Luna chased you away. And yes, I had already started suspecting who you were, so you can't say it's just a crush on your alter ego." She smiled to take the censure out of the words, making them more playful._

 _"Can I?" he asked, and there was no need to clarify what. She just nodded and lifted onto her tiptoes to meet him halfway. It was a sweet and romantic kiss, with just a hint of banked passion. But with Rei in the house, they both knew it wasn't the time._

 _They broke apart to continue their work, but every few minutes, one or the other would reach out, touching their love, just for a hint of reassurance. "Did you have the dream too?" Usagi asked him, figuring that's what had sent him down this path._

 _"Yeah. I've had it before, and similar ones, as well as the princess dream, but they felt shadowy as soon as I woke up and I could never remember the details. Your face, the Shitennou... Beryl."_

 _"That brings up something I think we need to talk about..." and Usagi told him of her thoughts in a hushed whisper._

) O (

"First, Mamoru and I both remember some of our past now. Minako, I would expect it's something like your own memories, hazy and missing a lot of detail." She turned to the others. "In my former life I was Princess Serenity, heir to the Millennial Moon Kingdom, and protector of the _Maboroshi no Ginzuisho_ , the Silver Crystal. In his former life, Mamoru was Prince Endymion, heir to the Millennial Earth Kingdom, and protector of the _Goruden no Ginzuisho_ , the Golden Crystal."

There was a flurry of voices as the girls processed this information.

Usagi held up a hand. "There's more. It's really hard to tell you about this, so please, let me finish. Your past selves were Serenity's guardians, but Endymion also had guardians, the Shitennou. When Serenity fell in love with Endymion, there was some tension. It hadn't been allowed for those on Earth to have relationships with those on the Moon. Laws had to be changed, and treaties formed. During that time, the four Inner Senshi, you, and the four Shitennou, realized they were also soulmates. They fell in love, and when Serenity and Endymion got married, there were five weddings."

Usagi wasn't sure how much to tell. She looked over to Mamoru, who squeezed her hand. They had decided she would be the one to say all of this. "You might recognize your husbands now, but they aren't the same people they once were. Beryl gave them to Metallia, who tortured them and filled them with dark energy, twisting their souls to darkness. Everything they loved became the thing they hated. They were turned into the Dark Generals, and were sent back to the moon." Usagi bowed her head, sad for the girls, though they probably still didn't remember, except for Minako, whose fists were clenched tightly together in her lap.

"They were sent to kill your former selves. And they succeeded in their mission. After that Endymion was killed trying to protect Serenity, who took her own life. Now, in this time, the Shittenou have already been taken by Beryl again. I don't know how. But here is my theory. Somehow, Jadeite seems to be breaking free. I can use the Silver Crystal to heal him. If the others can start breaking free I can heal them as well."

"But... we don't know where the Silver Crystal is." Minako looked up at her seriously. Her hands were clenched tightly over her knees, knuckles white.

"Actually," now Mamoru spoke, pulling Usagi closer to him at the same moment. Both of them lifted their free hands to their chests and closed their eyes. A moment later silver light erupted from Usagi and golden light erupted from Mamoru and they moved their hands slowly away, both clutching their crystals.

* * *

 _***(almost free) Dark General Jadeite***_

Jadeite could sense a rising power coming from the manor. Unable to help himself he stepped forward until he reached the gates. He reached one hand out and several vines swirled toward him. He knelt, and pressing a hand to his heart screamed, "ENDYMION!"

A moment later the manor door opened, and out rushed his prince, along with the princess, the Inner Senshi, and their feline guardians. He felt them as much as saw them. He knew them all, had cared for them in the past. Tears coursed down his cheeks as his eyes landed on his wife. She was younger now, much younger, but then, so was he. In this life he could count perhaps sixteen years. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him, but he could tell, she didn't remember him. Not yet.

His head bowed again, made heavy by the weight of his guilt. He had killed her. She'd died on the end of his sword. There could be no forgiveness. But he had to be near her, protect her. Love her. It was as though a part of him were missing, and the closer she came the more he felt it.

The gates opened, and it was the princess who reached him first. "I was right," she said, as she lifted his chin. "Lets get him inside, fast, and close the gates."

The prince put an arm around his waist, and the princess took his hand to lead him inside. The gates clanged shut as soon as they were though, and he was led into a large entryway, and then through into a plush living area. He knelt again, unable to look anyone in the eye. The prince moved to stand behind him, and the princess knelt in front of him, holding the silver crystal tightly.

"Are you prepared?" She asked, "this may hurt."

He only nodded, willing to accept any amount of pain. He deserved to suffer for what he'd done.

* * *

 _***Usagi***_

Usagi held the crystal to Jadeite's chest, and opened herself to it's power. She whispered, "Moon Healing Revelation," and the power was enough so that only she, Jadeite, and Mamoru, who was holding his shoulder, could feel the effects. The memories swept into all three of them, those they shared, and those that were just their own. As they were washed in the barrage of images, Usagi spoke again, this time louder. "Moonlight Remedy Soul Restore."

A brilliant silver light shot through the room and Jadeite was lifted several inches from the floor. His arms and legs spread wide, and he was spun gently twice. His dark grey uniform faded away into the light grey, nearly white battle dress of the Shittenou. His short blonde hair ruffled as though a breeze flowed through it, and his eyes opened, going from a strange greyish blue to their normal silvery blue with dark irises.

She washed away Metallia's evil, piece by piece, until he was drained of it. Then Usagi felt Mamoru combine the energy of the Golden Crystal with her Silver Crystal and the two of them wove a cord of bright light that she pressed into Jadeite, filling the empty places. She reached one hand behind her, and Rei stepped forward, completely unaware of what she had done. Usagi touched her hand to Rei's chest and pulled from the Ruby Crystal energy hidden there. She wove the three strands into an unbreakable cord and filled his heart with it before pulling from his own Crystal and looping it back into Rei.

The last step was the healing of the Soul-Bond, which would only be partial until he and Rei decided they were ready for more. She smoothed the torn edges of both their souls and tightened the connection between the two, which sent a small amount of memory healing towards Rei. Not enough for her to remember all, just enough so she knew who she was looking at, and why he was so important.

She slowly let the energy dissipate, knowing it would continue to work for many days to heal him, and through him, it would begin to heal Rei. She pulled her hand back, slipped the silver crystal into her chest, and the world went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** (Updated 1/27/20)

* * *

 **Kidnapping Sailor Moon**  
 **Chapter Seven  
The Pain of the Shitennou  
**

* * *

 **Time Unknown - Sunday - D Point - The Arctic - Dark Kingdom**

* * *

 _***Dark General Kunzite***_

Kunzite paced. There was a growing confusion in him, and a need he couldn't explain to find... someone. Someone he was supposed to protect. He passed the mirror in his chamber and caught a brief glimpse of his reflection. His long white hair was tousled, and his silver eyes were shadowed. He had to fix that before he saw anyone.

Jadeite had not yet returned, and he realized he would have to send someone after him. He couldn't let Queen Beryl know about this. Not yet. He snapped his fingers and fixed his appearance quickly, then strode out into the anteroom the four Dark Generals shared. Nephrite and Zoicite both stood there, looking at him as he paced.

"Someone must retrieve Jadeite. I fear he may be injured or taken. There are three here. Who should undertake this mission?" Kunzite let the question slip out but kept his voice quiet. The Dark Kingdom was filled with those who would pounce on any perceived weakness.

Nephrite closed the book he was holding. "I will go to him." Moments later he had disappeared. Kunzite nodded. Yes, it was best to finish the task before the queen became aware.

* * *

 **1:47 PM - Sunday - Undisclosed Location - near Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Rei***_

Usagi, Mamoru, and Jadeite had been sleeping for hours.

Rei sat on the floor next to the couch in the drawing room. She brushed her hand through Jadeite's wavy hair. He had killed someone for her. She was horrified by the thought, and yet she knew he had done it from a place of caring and devotion. He'd also still been under Metallia's influence. She couldn't ignore that part of it. In his normal form however, he might have done the same, or something very similar.

She looked up as Makoto came into the room. "Mamoru is awake," the taller girl said, sweeping her hair behind her with one hand. It had come out of the clip and Rei stood and went to help her fix it. "You okay?" Makoto asked, her voice quiet.

"Actually, for the first time in a long time, I think I am." Rei could barely speak over the lump in her throat. She swallowed hard and gave a weak smile as she came back around Makoto. The pair of them sat in the soft chairs across from the couch. Rei looked at the other girl. "I don't really want to talk about it. Usagi heard everything, and that's enough for me." She swallowed again.

"The thing is, I haven't really felt safe since it happened. Not even after becoming a Senshi. I know what he did was wrong, and that it will probably cause him a lot of pain and sadness when he remembers it later. But I'm not afraid anymore. I've started to remember. I remember how much he loved me. How much I loved him. I just... I want to know who he can be in this life before we do anything about it."

"That makes total sense. You don't see Mamoru and Usagi rushing off and getting hitched this morning." Makoto let out a small laugh. "Can you just picture her father's face if she did?"

Rei laughed too, though considering Usagi was sixteen and Mamoru eighteen, she didn't think wedding bells were too far in their future. She liked laughing. It was a good feeling, and she hoped she would be doing more of it. She felt lighter, as though a large burden had been taken from her. "So are the rest of you all going back to patrol?"

"Yeah. We're leaving in a couple minutes. Mamoru thinks Jadeite will wake up soon, but Usagi might sleep for several more hours."

"Stop by her mom's and tell her Usagi is sick or something. I don't know, just tell her I'm keeping her at the temple until she gets better, just in case." Rei handed her the Luna Disguise Pen. She'd grabbed it soon after Usagi had blacked out. "Use this if you have to. I don't know, turn Yuichiro into Usagi for an hour if she comes to check on her or something. He and grandfather both know about us now." Rei smiled, thinking about her friend dressed as a girl.

"Great idea." Makoto laughed in delight. She stood and gave Rei a hug and then she and Minako and Ami left the house. Mamoru had changed the vines now, so that any of them could pass. Rei waved goodbye and stayed where she was, watching over Jadeite.

* * *

 **3:04 PM - Sunday - Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Dark General Nephrite***_

Nephrite searched high and low for the man who was like a brother. He couldn't find Jadeite anywhere. He focused mainly on the Azabu Juuban district, as that is where they all knew the Sailor Senshi protected the most fiercely. He assumed they must live nearby, and therefore were closer when an attack was made. He looked into shops and restaurants, and peered into the Crown Game Center. A man with blonde hair was wiping down the counter, but it was not Jadeite. Where was he?

Nephrite brushed his thick chestnut hair behind his shoulders so it would stop getting in his way. He spotted three girls in their teens sitting around a booth, and stopped to peer at them. Something about them intrigued him, seeming familiar. The little bluenette didn't really hold his interest, nor did the blonde with the red bow. But the girl with cinnamon hair and rose earrings, was simply beautiful. He wanted to grab her and hold her close.

He stared for a moment, unsure what to think of his reaction. Since he'd woken nearly a year before he had never found anyone attractive, male or female. He had cared only for the other generals, and them as brothers in arms only. A flash of the beautiful girl, with laughing green eyes and wearing an emerald colored ball gown hit him. A memory perhaps, or a hope.

He continued to stare, not knowing social graces, until the girl looked up and met his eyes. Her own eyes widened in something like shock and her tongue came out to lick her bottom lip. She gnawed at the flesh unconsciously, and stared at him as hard as he was staring at her. It felt like they knew each other. Like they were important to each other. He wondered idly if perhaps she was his family. Beryl had laughed at the Generals when they'd asked about their families.

He assumed he was perhaps seventeen or eighteen years old, which meant he still should have been at home, being raised by parents, and maybe had brothers and sisters. He tore his eyes away from the girl's. He had to find Jadeite. He couldn't help glancing back. She was still staring at him. Their eyes locked a second time, and he felt as though he was being drawn to her by a steel wire.

His feet began to move, and he lost sight of her as he walked to the doors of the arcade. He entered and saw she was walking towards him as well. What was happening to him? The girl grew closer and closer until they were mere inches from each other.

"Nephrite?" she whispered, her voice soft, her breath hitting his cheek. Her eyes were the most beautiful green with golden flecks, and they were shimmering with tears she hadn't shed.

"You know me?" His own voice was cracked and quiet.

"I... I remember... You were my husband." A single tear fell down her cheek and without thought he lifted his index finger and wiped it away with a gentle touch. Her skin was soft and smooth, her face flushed. It took a moment for her words to register.

"Husband?"

"Not this time... not yet." She sighed, again her breath hit his face. His hand lifted without his conscious control and he brushed a hand against the soft, tender skin of her cheek.

"Yet?" He asked, feeling a burgeoning sense of hope.

"You're looking for him aren't you?"

Nephrite felt reality crashing back in on him. Jadeite. Something had happened to Jadeite. "Where is he?" His voice was a growl now, and his hand, once on her cheek, wrapped around her upper arm, holding tighter than it should have been. He loosened his grip, unwilling to harm her in any way.

"Safe, where he was meant to be. With his prince." The girl's voice was sad.

"The prince?" Images flashed before him. A young man with thick dark hair that kept falling into his eyes, and those eyes were nearly midnight blue. Swords, perhaps in training, clashing together while the young man grinned. His own voice praising the boy. A blonde girl hiding behind him while Kunzite looked over at the two of them sternly. The girl in front of him standing between him and his prince. "Endymion!" He breathed. "Where is he?"

The girl looked carefully at him. She searched his eyes, though for what he could not be sure. "I'm afraid to tell you." She admitted. "If I do, and you attack them..."

Nephrite wasn't sure she was wrong. He stared deeply into her eyes. Hers shimmered with unshed tears. His own weren't much better. Images of her filled him. Images of wild fights and incredible making up, laughter and joy, kindness and hope. She was his everything... then. Who was she now? She looked different. Younger. Several years younger. But her eyes were old.

His hand moved from her shoulder to cup the back of her neck. He pulled her closer and bent to meet her lips with his own. More images flashed, and then he ran his tongue over her bottom lip and when she opened for him, he took everything she was willing to give. When he finally lifted his head several minutes later all he could do was growl.

"My wife." She shook in his arms, which had somehow wrapped around her, pulling her tightly to his chest.

* * *

 **3:29 PM - Sunday - Undisclosed Location - near Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Jadeite***_

Jadeite opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. He could feel Rei's presence in the room with him and turned his head. She was sleeping in the chair across from the couch. His prince was in the room as well, leaning against the doorway to the entryway.

"You're finally awake," he said in a low voice.

"Endymion?" his voice broke over the name.

"In this life, it's Mamoru." He tossed his head to remove the lock of hair that covered one of his eyes. "Chiba Mamoru."

"Protector of Earth. Suits you." Jadeite slowly raised himself to sit, pulling his feet down off the couch. "How long was I asleep?"

"Several hours." Mamoru came in and sat next to him on the couch. "I wanted to let you know I intend to save the others."

Jadeite only nodded. Of course he would. That was the kind of man he was. Or had been. He looked over at his prince. "I... we failed you."

"Only if you accept that we failed you as well." Mamoru said simply. "Both in our past lives, and now." He sighed. "You should never have been sent to that meeting. I knew something felt wrong, and I listened to my father anyways. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes." Mamoru fidgeted, which was something Endymion had done if he was going to say something he knew would hurt someone. "I need to tell you, something. I wish it wasn't true..." He sighed. "Ami ran a search for your family in this life. They were killed the day you were taken. Everyone thought you were dead as well. You were only seven when it happened. Zo was eight."

"I don't remember it. I remember my family now, but I don't remember their deaths. Or any time between the age of seven and when I woke up." Jadeite swallowed bile. "Even our baby sister?"

Mamoru nodded. "I'm so sorry." He held Jadeite as he broke down. "I'm afraid it will be the same story for all of you." Jadeite sobbed his pain and anguish. So much had happened. He remembered the torture he'd endured before turning evil. He'd been forced through it twice. Being locked in a glass coffin and fed dark energy in painful waves. Being told again and again that his loved ones hated him. It was just too much.

A rush of blonde hair suddenly appeared and Usagi was holding Jadeite and Mamoru both. "It's okay," she whispered. "We're your family now." She smoothed out Jadeite's forehead and pointed behind her to the sleeping Rei. She pointed to herself and Mamoru. "And not just us... you have a whole bunch of sisters and we'll get the others back too. I will find a way!" She smiled and her eyes were the most honest thing Jadeite had ever seen. When she whispered, "I promise," he believed her utterly.

"Thank you princess." His voice was still rough from tears.

"In this life I go simply by Usagi. Tsukino Usagi." She smiled at him. "And we're all much younger than we were before. Which means, you, young man, will be starting high school very soon." She gave him a stern look, but couldn't hide her mirth.

"Yes highness," he tugged his forelock and gave her a grin. She was much more playful in this life. He liked it.

"Great, now that that's settled," said Rei, who had woken, "I think Usagi needs food." She stood. She smiled at Jadeite shyly. "Hi." Her voice was barely above a whisper. He felt drawn to her and when Usagi stepped to the side he couldn't help but move towards Rei.

"I promise," he murmured as he closed in on her, "I'll never let anyone hurt you again. I won't push you, but I hope you know how much I care."

Rei sniffled. She finally nodded, and he was ready to take her hand. "I just want you to understand I'm different in this life." She dipped her head. "I'm not as nice," she admitted. "I was mean to Usagi and my other friends." He heard her sniffle and held his arms open for her. She threw herself into them.

"Rei... I want to know who you are in this life. I do. But I also want you to remember you were hurting and lashing out. I can already see Usagi has forgiven you." The blonde nodded frantically behind Rei. "They love you, which means I won't be able to help myself. Pretty soon I'll know just who you are, and we can go from there."

The four of them moved to the kitchen. Mamoru handed Usagi a bowl of fruit but immediately went to the stove and started cooking. They sat to eat pancakes and bacon. Jadeite was confused. "Shouldn't we wait to eat dinner until the others get here?"

"Oh, this isn't dinner." Mamoru assured him. "Even without using all her energy like she did this morning, Usagi seems to need three or four times the normal amount of food... for a lumberjack." He grinned. "None of us can figure out where it all goes. But I think it has something to do with her powers."

Jadeite looked over at Usagi again and realized there was no food left on her plate, and she was eyeing Rei's. Rei was laughing and had cut half her stack of pancakes and was sliding it onto Usagi's plate.

"I'm pretty sure Makoto has claimed cooking rights tonight," Rei said. "Which is awesome because she's a natural in the kitchen. The rest of us can make a meal or two, but she can make anything."

* * *

 **4:50PM - Sunday - Undisclosed Location - near Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Mamoru***_

"Mamoru?" The voice came through his communicator sounding unsure.

"What's wrong?"

"We're outside... with Nephrite. Is it okay to bring him in?" It was Minako talking, and her face was scrunched up with concern.

Mamoru looked around at the others in the kitchen. They were still sitting around the table, though the mess had long since been cleared away. Everyone nodded.

"Yes."

He released the vines and let them lead the man inside. They walked into the living room to meet the group. The two cats were standing on one of the tables around the couch, and both had their tails twitching in agitation. When Nephrite appeared he immediately fell to his knees before Mamoru.

"Endymion!" His voice was a gasp full of pain and longing. Again Mamoru took his place behind the general, while Usagi knelt before him. Mamoru sent her some of his energy through their bond which, even only half-formed, was strong. "You sure you can handle this so soon?" Usagi nodded, and the three of them connected. Makoto put her hand on Usagi's shoulder, sending her own energy into the healing without being asked.

The process was faster this time, and only moments later Nephrite was lifted into the air as his wardrobe changed, his eyes became a deep blue, and his face cleared. Usagi wove their powers together into a cord, using Makoto's to heal his soul, and his to heal hers. A moment later Usagi slumped. Makoto reached her first and set her on the couch. Mamoru followed, putting his hand on her knee to send her some of the abundant energy of the earth.

* * *

 **7:03 PM - Sunday - Undisclosed Location - near Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Nephrite***_

Nephrite was a rather calm person normally. He preferred to think through plans and ideas before he made a decision. Today the rush of overwhelming need and emotions had rushed him into a decision, and he would never be more grateful. Tears coursed down his cheeks as he held hands with Makoto. He wasn't remotely ashamed. He'd loved her for more than a thousand years, and he would continue to love her. His heart swelled with joy and gratitude.

He was saddened by the loss of his family, but in his mind, as long as Makoto was breathing and there was no chance he could ever betray her again, he was going to be okay. Happy and content.

Before he could relax there were two others that had to be added back to their family. Now he had to figure out how to rescue them. He looked at the others. "We could draw them here," he suggested. He thought of Kunzite and Zoicite. They were more than fellow generals. They were like brothers. He looked up to Mamoru, wanting to learn what his prince was thinking. At the moment though Mamoru was staring into the eyes of the princess as though having a mental conversation.

It was Usagi who spoke. He was having a difficult time remembering their new names. "We didn't have to do anything to draw the two of you. Jadeite had his reasons to begin remembering." She turned and held out a hand to the dark-haired priestess, who gulped and clutched her tightly. Nephrite stored away the information to think about later. She continued. "As for the others, I think they'll be drawn the way the two of you were, but even if they aren't, Mamoru and I have a couple ideas."

"One of them is drawing them here, as you suggested. Another is to find our way there. There are other things we haven't fully considered. But trust me when I tell you we don't plan to give up."

"I hate to change the subject," the little black cat spoke. Luna. "But Usagi needs to get home. All the girls do."

Mamoru nodded his head. "I know. This place is too far outside the city to protect people. I'm taking the guys with me for the night. They can stay at my apartment."

Jadeite looked as though he might argue. He was holding the priestess' other hand, and when she gulped again, Nephrite became more worried. What was wrong? Should he say something? Do something? How could he help? Makoto squeezed his hand reassuringly. "It's okay," she whispered. Then aloud she said, "Rei, do you want to stay with me tonight?" The black-haired beauty nodded rapidly and Nephrite had a feeling of relief. He didn't understand why his bond already felt so close, not just to Makoto and his prince and princess, but to the others in the room as well.

As he watched, Mamoru stood, holding his hands up above him, with his eyes closed. They all watched as the vines disappeared from the windows around the room while his hands lowered back to his sides. Incredible, he thought. He'd fought against Mamoru as Tuxedo Kamen, and he'd never shown so much control before. In their past lives Prince Endymion had plenty of control, and not just over plants, but any element on the Earth, and any living thing as well. Now he was barely come into his powers, and mostly untrained. He met Jadeite's eyes. The other man nodded. They would train him again.

Everyone was standing now except himself and Makoto. He wished he could stay with her overnight, but he would not disobey his prince. And it appeared Rei, the black-haired priestess needed his love this night. He stood, pulling her with him, and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. He played with her rose earrings for a moment, and ran a finger through her curly cinnamon hair. So beautiful, his woman. Others might think her too tall and muscular and strong, but to him she was as delicate as a rosebud. His softhearted woman.

As one the group moved outside. Usagi was speaking quietly to Rei now, and he decided not to listen. Instead he worried about the morning. His prince and princess would both be going to school. And while his princess had two of her Senshi with her at the public high school, Mamoru had no one to offer him protection at the private. He opened his mouth to speak and Usagi beat him to it.

"Jadeite, Nephrite, tomorrow you will be registered for school. Ami has found your original identification and Artemis will be going to collect the paperwork you need overnight. Mamo-chan is transferring to the public high school as well, so all of us will be together." Nephrite released a relieved sigh. Good. His prince should not be unprotected, and he wanted to be near in case Makoto needed him, or his Princess. High schools could be unpredictable.

The group transformed and everyone began the run back to Tokyo.

After a long goodbye in front of Makoto's place, Nephrite found himself at last standing in the living room of an apartment in a tall building, watching the last rays of the sun die away. There were two long couches, but no spare room. He sat on one, Jadeite on the other. Mamoru was busy rummaging around in his hallway closet. He pulled out two satchels, both black, and several blank notebooks.

Jadeite stood back up and began to pace. "Is Rei okay?" He muttered. "How can I know she's okay if I'm not with her?" He walked from one end of the living room to the other. "Mamoru, can I use the communicator?" Mamoru tossed him a black device and Jadeite pressed a button. Rei's face appeared on the tiny screen and he spent several minutes asking her if she was alright. Nephrite could understand. He stood and asked if he could speak to Makoto as well.

When she came on the line he felt a sense of relief.

* * *

 **8:45 PM - Sunday - Tokyo Japan**

 _***Makoto***_

"It's kinda cute, you have to admit," Makoto said as soon as the communicator screen was blank. "They really aren't used to having us in their lives yet."

"I know. It makes me feel safer, knowing he would do anything for me. But he also needs to learn that he can't see or talk to me every second of the day." Rei smiled and sighed. "Although, it would be nice if he could."

Minako giggled. The little blonde had asked to join the two of them after they'd dropped Usagi home. "What would be really nice is if we were all ready to marry in this life." She tossed her hair back over her shoulder. Unlike Usagi's it was loose, only held back from her face with one bright red bow. "But I bet that won't happen anytime soon." She giggled again.

Rei stood and stretched. She was feeling better, not so afraid. She wished she could stay with Makoto forever. Where her father couldn't make her attend any more functions. She hated them, hated all the handsy politicians and their smooth words and lying tongues. She shuddered. If her father had his way, she'd be married off to someone who would 'protect her' because he as twenty years her senior. Of course it would probably advance his own career in the process.

"I think I need to find a way to get married sooner rather than later," she admitted. "If my father has anything to say about it, I'll be married off to some fifty year old long before I turn eighteen anyway." Another shudder went through her.

"What are the laws here like?" Minako asked. "Can you get married under eighteen?"

Makoto nodded. "Yes, with parental permission, but the girl has to be sixteen and the boy eighteen."

Minako's brow furrowed and she began to pace. It looked like something was on her mind. Makoto thought they should simply call Usagi. She would know what to do.

* * *

 **8:45 PM - Sunday - Tokyo Japan**

 _***Usagi***_

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Usagi whispered. Her parents were in the living room watching a show on the television, but Usagi needed advice. She wasn't sure what to do, and she wanted to see what her mother suggested.

Ikuko stood and Usagi led her into the kitchen. She handed her mother a cup of tea and held tightly to her cup of hot chocolate. She sat in the quiet space, occasional bursts of laughter from her father or shouts from Shingo who was upstairs playing a Sailor V game broke the silence, but for just a moment her and her mother just sat together. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable between them.

"I have a couple of things I wanted to ask you about." Usagi sighed. She wasn't really sure how to start. "You know Rei." Ikuko nodded. "You know she hasn't always been the nicest to me, or the other girls for that matter. Well, I finally discovered why. It's really upsetting me because I'm afraid something like this could happen again and I just want to protect her and I don't know how." Her words fell over each other and tumbled out of her mouth with harsh gasping breaths.

Ikuko put a hand on Usagi's arm and just waited.

"Rei's father... well he's a politician. And he throws these lavish parties to raise funds for his campaigns. If he wants to earn more money he tends to bring Rei because she's so beautiful. But Mom, she was attacked at one of these things. A guy forced her, I mean" she leaned forward, not wanting her father to overhear. "He raped her." She sat back again and watched her mother as she continued.

"We all found out when she freaked the other day. The guy died in one of those monster attacks and she just stopped moving or speaking. It was really scary." She gulped. "But her dad didn't do anything when it happened except pay the guy off to keep him quiet. And Rei keeps having to go to his functions, and I'm so afraid it will happen again that I don't want her to go."

Usagi watched her mother's face carefully. Watched the emotions play across it, fear, sadness, horror, and now rage. These were the same emotions she'd dealt with, and she was so thankful her mother was listening, though she would never share all the details.

"Rei thinks the only safe thing for her to do is get married to Jadeite right away, but what if her grandfather legally adopted her instead?"

"Well, first, she's sixteen like you, right?"

Usagi nodded.

"Technically, she can get married then because her circumstances fall under one of the clauses. She would be in physical danger if in her father's care. Even though her grandfather is technically raising her, without full custody, there isn't much he can do to stop her being forced to attend."

Usagi nodded, she already knew this. She'd had a long discussion with Rei when she'd suddenly suggested marrying Jadeite within a few hours of him being healed. She was worried about her friend jumping into something she wasn't ready for, but Jadeite had promised never to push her into anything, and she felt safe with him.

Ikuko continued. "While it is much easier to get married," I agree, "if her grandfather has the funds he can certainly adopt her. It's a bit of a process, and in the meantime there are ways to keep her safe through the courts."

"Doesn't that cost money though? They run a Shinto Shrine Mom. They don't have much money."

"In that case, she's probably right. But she needs at least one person to vouch for her. Is that something you'd like me to do?" Usagi nodded her head rapidly. While she was unsure marriage at a young age was the right answer, if it was the only one she would do anything to make it happen.

"How long would it take? Her father has a function next weekend."

"I would need her and the boy both. You and Mamoru should both come too as witnesses. I can have them married by the end of the day tomorrow if need be. Judge Saichirou can get it done. You know he'd help us. I'll pick all of you up at two. Actually, make sure the others meet you at your school."

"They'll actually all be going to our school now, Rei and Mamoru are both transferring in." Usagi blushed, "I have another question."

Ikuko smiled at the red flush on her daughter's cheeks. "Let me guess, you had your first kiss."

Usagi gasped, making Ikuko laugh. "I knew it!" She laughed again. "Mamoru's been in love with you for a while. Boy was just too afraid to show it."

Another blush. "Mom, I just don't know much about kissing and all that, and after hearing what Rei went through I'm a little scared."

Ikuko nodded. "Most boys aren't like that, and Mamoru definitely wont be. Although I'm sure he will be the more dominant of the two of you, I don't think he would ever hurt you or force you to do something that frightens you or makes you uncomfortable." She smiled. "He would probably kill himself before he let any harm come to you by his hands."

Usagi agreed, though she wasn't happy about the killing himself part, no matter how true it might be. She wasn't sure if she should press the conversation. She wanted to ask about sex, but she was uncomfortable. And she wasn't sure her parents wouldn't lock her up if she so much as said the word.

"Usagi," her mother lifted her chin, "when it isn't forced, sex, making love, can be a beautiful thing. As long as both people are ready for that step. I don't want you to be afraid forever. It shouldn't be terrifying. Like I told you before, you can always come to me to talk."

Usagi smiled and threw her arms around her mother. "Thank you!" She smiled. She settled deeper into the chair, ready to keep talking, when her communicator beeped. "I should probably go call the others," she said, a little panicked now.

* * *

 **9:10 PM - Sunday - Tokyo Japan**

 _***Dark General Zoicite***_

Zoicite looked around cautiously. Two of his fellow Dark Generals were now missing. He wanted to find them. Kunzite had been against his coming, but he felt drawn to the area. He was standing on a sidewalk lit by street lamps, and peering up at a building across the street. He'd been drawn there, but he wasn't sure why. The park behind him was filled with the night noises of insects and small animals avoiding predators.

A much larger predator was waiting to be released. With a wave of his hand he urged the Youma to action. A moment later he could hear the screams of lovers who had been strolling along the path as their energy was drained, but Zoicite didn't take his eyes off the window he was drawn to. A bright flash appeared, and then the window opened. Sailor Mercury was there, leaping from the apartment and down into the night. Zoicite stepped deeper into the shadows to watch.

She raced into the park, not seeing him as she passed, and went towards the Youma. "Shabon Spray!" She screamed, and the area was filled with mist. He could still see her, though barely, as she dragged the two helpless victims away from the Youma. She pressed something on her wrist. "Come on guys. I'm not good at this by myself." It was almost a whine as she shouted her attack a second time, making the mist thicker.

A moment later three girls appeared out of the night. Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. He hadn't seen Venus in months, not since they'd left England to come to Japan. Interesting. The three Senshi surrounded Mercury, who opened her mini-computer and began rapidly pressing keys.

"How long until Moon gets here?" Mars asked. "This one is strong."

"Kamen has her now and they're about three minutes out with the others." Mercury looked up from her screen. "We'll see how well they fight alongside us. That way we know what to focus on in training." She sighed. "I wish we already had Zo."

Zoicite's heart fluttered, and his mind whirled with chaotic images. Images of this blue-haired girl on a pinkish-orange hued planet, her hands in his as they spoke the vows. He shook his head as more footsteps approached.

"Moon!" Mars cried out. "Did you have a hard time getting out?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was in the middle of a serious talk with my mom." She raced towards the Youma and pulled off her tiara. Zoicite watched in awe as she dodged to one side when the Youma spit acid at her. Another round and another dodge. The girl was actually improving.

Then his heart stopped. Jadeite and Nephrite dropped out of a tree. They looked different, their uniforms light now instead of dark, their hair and eyes looked more the way he felt they should have been, and they seemed healthier. Both shot bright energy at the Youma.

"Princess," Nephrite shouted. "Now!"

Sailor Moon leapt forwards and sent her tiara flying. "Moon Tiara Action!" her shout filled the night. The Youma disappeared without so much as a scream. Zoicite had tears flowing down his cheeks. He could remember his Prince! He could remember his _wife_. He stared longingly at the blue-haired Senshi and stumbled forward out of the shadows.

"Help me!" he muttered, falling to his knees in front of his princess.

A moment later he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw his prince behind him. The bluenette stepped forward and placed a hand on Moon's shoulder. He felt the healing light, golden and silver with shots of blue as the princess worked her magic. He felt the tears in his soul being repaired and was unashamed of the tears that poured down his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** (Updated 1/27/20) There is an additional scene in this chapter. I couldn't help adding something from Kunzite's perspective, post-healing. I also edited the parts with Kenji because I wanted to really push the theme of this chapter. He had to make a choice that would affect his entire family, but most importantly, his little girl.

* * *

 **Kidnapping Sailor Moon  
Chapter Eight  
A Father's Choice  
**

* * *

 **9:36 PM - Sunday - Tokyo Japan**

 _***Kenji***_

Opening the door, Kenji found Mamoru standing on his porch. Not the most welcome sight ever. The boy was alright in his book he supposed, but after the talk he'd had with Ikuko moments before, he wasn't sure he really wanted to see him. Was he going to take his little girl away so soon? He knew, somehow, what Chiba Mamoru was about to ask, and he wished he'd been in a different country. He needed more time to think.

"Tsukino-San," Mamoru bowed low, much lower than he ever had before. Kenji nearly groaned. With a shaky voice the boy finally spit out what he wanted to say. "Usagi-san o shiawase ni shimasu. Kekkon o yurushite kudasai."  
 _(I ask your permission to marry Usagi)_

Kenji nearly fell over backwards. He'd known the boy less than a year, and while he knew the kid loved his daughter, and he and Ikuko had just been discussing another underage marriage, he been afraid of this question. Now it was here. What was he supposed to say? Part of him wanted to lay on the floor and weep. He could see the emotion in the other boy's face, but he wished he could just grab Usagi and run. That was his baby girl. He wasn't ready!

* * *

 **9:46 PM - Sunday - Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Dark General Kunzite***_

Kunzite had noticed changes in his connection to Metalia throughout the course of the day. His memories were returning, tumbling over each other in a confusing jumble that left him with a headache, but not much understanding. What he knew for certain was that his three brothers in arms were no longer connected to Metalia. He wasn't sure if they lived.

Stumbling through the city he searched for signs of them. He knew Beryl would call him back soon, and he wasn't sure he would go. He wasn't sure if he wanted to continue this endless battle if the Senshi were winning and his brothers gone. He had to find the others. That was what was most important.

As he was passing an alley he looked in and saw the two blonde Sailor Senshi. There was a flash of pink and orange light, and two normal blonde girls stood before his eyes, both wearing nightclothes. The one with the red bow wore a white nightgown with a picture of Sailor V on the front. The other girl with the buns and pigtails wore a purple gown with little bunnies decorating it, alongside little silver moons.

Hmm, now that they were untransformed, it might be safe to approach the two of them. He followed silently for a time. He knew the one with the buns was Sailor Moon, while the other was Sailor Venus. She had been a thorn in his side far longer than the moon brat, though the newer Senshi was far stronger. Hmm, should he follow the moon girl or the other? His decision was made when both appeared to be heading for the same place.

"You sure your mom won't mind Usagi?" the girl who was Sailor Venus asked.

"I told you, she knows all about what happened to Rei," Usagi insisted. What kind of name was that? Bunny. Silly ridiculous name. "She's going to set it up for her and Jadeite to get married tomorrow and..."

Kunzite's head snapped up. Jadeite and Rei. Married. So Jadeite was alive. What had these girls done to him?

"Do you think we can save Kunzite?" the other blonde was asking.

"Minako," Usagi said. Minako, he knew that name. Flashes popped into his vision, but he shook his head. He had to pay attention. "I'm sure he will come to us soon. If he wants to be saved, it will happen, I promise."

"But what if it doesn't?" Minako whined. "Will we at least try to look for him?" There was a sniffle and Usagi turned and hugged Minako.

"Mina-chan," she said. "I think Kunzite must be as close as the other three were. They all came to us. I'm sure he will too."

"But..." Minako continued to sniffle and whine.

"Mina!" Usagi said. "Look, worst case scenario I let you grab him with your damn Love Me Chain and make him listen. But I don't think you can heal a person if they don't want to be healed. Part of it has to come from him.

They had reached a house in a sweet urban neighborhood and the two girls nimbly jumped up into a tree, climbed to the end and clambered over a balcony railing. The went in through a window and Kunzite leapt to the balcony and settled himself down to continue listening.

"How different do you think he is in this life?" Minako was asking. "I mean, Jadeite seems less prone to violence, Zoicite seems much more... doting, I guess, over Ami. And Nephrite. Well, I've never seen a man so willing to show emotion. He seems even smarter than he was in our last life."

"I don't know. Ami already found out about their families. It's just horrible. And they were taken so young. It just isn't right!" She wept a little. "Those boys never really got to enjoy their families. "I guess I'll have to mother them a bit, and you guys can fill the empty spaces. I just wish I could use the crystal to bring their families back. How dare Beryl do that to them!"

Kunzite was shaking. Flashes of memories, this time of a mother and father, and two little sisters, twins he thought, filled his vision. He slid down onto his knees and held his arms around his middle. He could see them, on the kitchen floor of his home, all dead, drained by a Youma. His family was gone. He held in a sob. He was going to get his revenge on Beryl.

Minako's voice was a balm to him, as he wept in the darkness. "I just hope I can find him soon. I want to know who he is in this life. I mean memories are great and all, but I bet he's different than when we were married. I know he's younger. I am too. How old do you think we were at the end?"

"Early twenties maybe? The guys mid-twenties? I'm really not sure.

* * *

 _***Mamoru***_

Tuxedo Kamen sat quietly in the tree and watched as the man broke down. Kunzite had once been the leader of the Shitennou, was the wisest of his advisors, and the most loyal. But he was stubborn and at times prideful. He wasn't sure if he should approach him or not. When he saw the tears reflected in the moonlight his decision was made. He leapt from the tree and into the balcony, landing lightly in front of Kunzite, and kneeling to try to look him in the eye.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Kunzite nodded without lifting his head. His body shook with sobs.

"Usagi, Minako," he called softly. "I need you to come out here please."

Two soft gasps filled the night air as they saw Kunzite kneeling on the balcony. Mamoru moved so that he was behind his General, while Usagi knelt in front of him. Minako put her hand on Usagi's shoulder to give over the light of her own crystal.

A moment later Mamoru could feel the light of the Golden Crystal being weaved together with the silver and orange sparkles of the two women's crystals. He could feel the power rising in his soulmate. Could feel her surging energy as she wove the healing and the beginnings of the soul bonding. It wouldn't fully take until Kunzite and Minako chose to take that step, but he saw the moment Kunzite really remembered his wife. He looked up and the two pairs of eyes clashed in the moonlight.

Minako had tears spilling down her cheeks, a small, joyful smile lit her face. Kunzite gulped as the memory of her death hit him. He shook his head hard and stared at her. The light began to fade and Usagi moved to the side as the two lovers fell into each other.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry," Kunzite murmured again and again.

"Kunzite, oh Kun! I love you so much!" Minako wept and clung to him tightly.

Mamoru helped Usagi to her feet and she leaned against him. He kissed her cheek as they turned to look up at the moon, giving the lovers privacy.

* * *

 **Time Unknown - Sunday night - D Point - The Arctic - Dark Kingdom**

* * *

 _***Beryl***_

Beryl screamed in rage. All four generals... GONE! How had she not noticed? How had she been so blind? She raged, pacing back and forth. Anger filled her. She flew across the throne room and into a smaller chamber where a stone coffin stood. The energy from the latest Youma would be put to use at least. She had not woken this one. This one was special, hers and hers alone.

She held her staff high and slammed the butt of it into the hole at the end of the dais the coffin stood upon. There was a grinding sound as the lid began to slide to one side, and she tipped the scales at the head of the dais. Her purple skirts whisked with each movement of her feet. This one was hers now, perverted from his original purpose, a puppet of Metalia.

It had taken killing the god to do it, but now his reanimated body would still hold his powers, but he would obey her, and only her. A god of archery and war, it was Hachiman's bow she saw first. Red with gold scrollwork, the bow was held in his right hand. A long leather quiver lay beside his left shoulder. His staff was held in his left hand, crossing his body.

"Rise, Hachiman, God of Archery and War." Laughter bubbled out of her. "Lets see those moon brats fight a god," cackles filled the hollow stone room, bouncing off the walls and echoing until the sound was nearly deafening. She lifted her hands and poured the dark energy into him, raising him from the dead. Still laughing, she watched as his fingers twitched. She would have her revenge.

* * *

 **7:02 AM - Monday - Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Usagi***_

Usagi woke slowly. Her alarm hadn't gone off yet, but she knew she had to get out of bed. Minako's light snores beside her gave her the giggles. The two of them looked like twins, or nearly. The other girl had more flaxen colored hair, which was also shorter and didn't curl at the ends, and her eyes were a lighter blue.

She made her shower shorter than normal, knowing the other girl needed one as well. By the time she had returned to the bedroom, the alarm was sounding. She turned it off and shook Minako awake. "Hey, time to get up!" Blue eyes blinked open and stared up at her. She smiled and sat at her desk chair to start brushing her hair. "Shower's free. Keep it short so Shingo can take one too," she added a moment later.

Minako raced for the bathroom, and Usagi giggled. She hadn't known the other girl long, but she could tell they were going to be very close. She finished brushing her hair and put it up into it's trademark buns, with the long golden streamers.

She smiled at the memories of the night before. Kunzite, much like the other Shitennou before him, hadn't wanted to leave his soul-mate. He'd been nearly frantic, begging Mamoru to let the girl come with them, but Minako had insisted, quite firmly, that there was no way she was leaving Usagi and her family unprotected, especially considering that Beryl would soon realize, if she hadn't already, that her generals were all gone from her, back where they belonged.

While they didn't think Beryl had yet discovered their identities, it was nearly impossible to believe there was no way she could. So Minako planned to stay with Usagi, and if she couldn't then one of the other girls would, until Usagi had married Mamoru. Kunzite had then turned a pleading look to his Prince, but Mamoru had simply shaken his head.

Usagi put a spare uniform on the bathroom counter and told Minako it was there. "Are your parents just faxing the paperwork?" She asked through the shower curtain.

"Yeah." She turned off the water and Usagi handed her a towel with a big bunny on it. "I think they liked the agreement though. Ugh. All they care about it my damned money. I mean I don't mind giving them half until my eighteenth birthday or anything, but seriously, they could have at least asked what Kun is like, you know what I mean? I wish they were like they were before..."

"Yeah." Usagi slipped out of the bathroom so Minako could get dressed. She found a pair of socks and her shoes and gave Minako her spare pair of Mary Janes. "I'm glad my parents care. I just don't know how I'm going to keep them or Shingo safe if I stay here anymore. I love them so much. What if they get hurt because of me?"

Minako came out of the bathroom, a frown on her face. "I don't know. Maybe you can talk to them about it."

"And tell them what? Mom, dad, I'm Sailor-Freaking-Moon. I fight all these horrible monsters on a daily basis, and this evil queen is about to want me dead?" She snorted. "They'd never believe me!"

"Well you don't have to be that honest!" Minako giggled. "Or that blunt. Maybe you could just tell them it might be better for their health if they kept an eye out. You know, made sure no one was lurking about..." She stopped, apparently noticing Usagi's glare.

"This isn't a cat-burglar Mina-chan. It's the Negaverse, the Dark Kingdom... Beryl and Metalia, and whatever new thing they send against us. I'm really glad your family is in England. And Rei... well her grandfather knows. And Ami's mom." Usagi sighed. "Maybe I should tell them. Or at least my mom. My poor dad would just lock me up! He'd think he could protect me. Unfortunately he can't. He doesn't know..."

"How many Youma do you fight a week Usagi?"

"I don't know, maybe, five?" Even to Usagi it sounded like a question.

"And how many times do you think you've nearly died?"

"Too many too count?" Still a question.

"Then telling your parents the only way to keep them safe is to move out shouldn't be too hard. If we set up somewhere we can defend, and all of us are together, we can protect each other. You are the Moon Princess for crying out loud. This shouldn't be that difficult. You need to just marry Mamoru so you'll be stronger. Imagine you finding the Earth Prince with no help whatsoever." Minako giggled at the romance of it all.

* * *

 _***Kenji***_

At that moment, Usagi's "poor" father was standing just outside her bedroom door, with her mother, both listening as the girls spoke. Ikuko had tried to convince him how serious things were, and he supposed he had just assumed it wasn't as bad as she made it seem. Tsukino Ikuko was a wise woman, but he'd always had the notion that mothers panicked a bit too much.

Hearing his daughter's blunt answers to her friend, Kenji had to reevaluate everything he'd ever believed. He looked into Ikuko's eyes and she nodded. They had known for a while that their baby was Sailor Moon, but this was more than they'd imagined. Kenji was reminded of the pleading in Mamoru's voice. He heard something else now as the girls continued to talk.

Somehow his daughter was some Princess, and Mamoru a Prince? He was so confused. He would have to have a conversation with all of them. And he needed to find a way to protect Shingo. He heard a gasp and saw Luna coming up the stairs.

"Morning Luna," Ikuko whispered. "Come back downstairs. We need to talk, and then I think I have to make a few phone calls."

Kenji nearly fell when the CAT nodded and said, "just one minute. I have to let Usagi and Minako know I can't go with them this morning."

* * *

 _***Kunzite***_

Sitting with the other Shitennou and Mamoru at the small table in the dining area, Kunzite could only wonder at what all of them had been through. All five men, orphans. Zoicite and Jadeite at least had one another, but the rest of them...

"Usagi says we're all a family now," Jadeite said, as though he had read Kunzite's mind. "That the girls, except our wives, can be our sisters."

Kunzite thought about it and nodded. "I'm terrified something will happen to one of them. I wish I could have just stood guard all night. Do you think we can pick them up?"

Mamoru looked up and smiled. "I usually walk by her street. She meets me at the end of her block. And now that we're all going to be at the same high school, it makes more sense than ever."

"How could you bear being parted from her?" Nephrite asked.

Mamoru laughed. "It took me a long time to realize what I had in her. It all started when Usagi threw a test over her shoulder and hit me in the face..."

As Kunzite and the others listened to the story, they got up and left to meet the others before school. None of them had uniforms yet, but they would be getting them soon enough. He didn't mind, so long as he could be close to Minako. He laughed at some of the antics Mamoru and Usagi had pulled, then had to bite his tongue when Mamoru told of finding Usagi at his parent's grave. Mamoru was a lucky man.

Thankfully, they all were.

* * *

 **2:38 PM - Monday - Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Usagi***_

The crowd of Senshi and Shitennou in the hallway was quiet. Mostly the couples clung to each other as Ikuko and Kenji finished speaking to the judge in his chambers. Rei and Jadeite held hands. Nephrite had pulled Makoto onto his lap. Zoicite was rubbing Ami's back. Kunzite was standing, holding Minako tightly against him as though he would never let her go.

Usagi and Mamoru stood in the corner of the judge's chambers. Ikuko finished explaining what was going on, and the judge nodded beckoning Usagi forward to tell her portion of the story. He paled at the name of Rei's father, but then his face firmed and he nodded.

"I know this man, and his daughter's well-being is not a priority for him. I will grant it." Judge Saichirou signed the paperwork. "Go get the license and be back here before 4:00. I want this done today. Are any of the others joining today as well?"

Usagi nodded her head. As much as she loved her 'Uncle,' right now he was all business.

"Make sure they collect their paperwork as well."

She bowed for what felt like the fiftieth time. Judge Saichirou deserved her respect. Mamoru bowed his head as well, and they raced out into the hall to give Rei and Jadeite the news.

Doctor Mizuno, Ami's mother, had arrived. She'd only know the secret a short time, having been called upon to help heal her daughter once when she found her with what looked like a stab wound in their bathroom. She was glad she knew, and that she could help the teenagers.

Minako's parents were still in England, and her paperwork had only been faxed. She was a bit sad, but Ikuko promised to stand for her.

Grandfather Hino came up the hallway toward them and nodded to the young man who was about to marry his granddaughter. He was more thrilled than he could begin to express. Her father was not able to raise her, and had been making bad decisions. Ever since her mother had died, the girl had been in his own care, and he loved her more than life itself.

Ikuko led them down the hallway to the window where they would get the required paperwork.

* * *

 _***Kenji***_

Kenji looked over at the judge. He'd known the man for many years. Ikuko had been a classmate of his, and they'd ended up in college together with another friend Kobayashi. He trusted his judgement, perhaps now a little more than his own. "May I ask a question?"

Judge Saichirou Kei looked at him and nodded.

"These kids... I think they're too young personally. But I can see their devotion to each other. Should I allow my daughter to marry young? You saw them. That boy would die for her, would live and breathe and dream for her. Should I allow him to marry her? She's only sixteen!"

Kenji had never felt so conflicted before. Ikuko had been pushing him all morning to allow it if the boy asked. He knew she'd already gathered the license for the two of them, but he worried about letting his baby take that step. He had to make a choice, soon.

Mamoru had money and brains and was kind and loved their daughter. But was it enough to agree? Ikuko and he had long known there was something different about their daughter, though they hid their knowledge of it from her. She was trying to protect them by keeping the knowledge hidden and they hadn't wanted to upset her.

But really, no parent could completely ignore bright flashes of light and shouted words from their daughter's room, right before she took off out the bedroom window, coming back within an hour, often bruised and bloody, or with broken bones she tried to hide and which miraculously healed within two days. No, their daughter was special, and the circumstances required additional thinking. The boy strengthened her somehow. But he was loathe to let her go.

"Is she who Ikuko hinted at?" Kei asked.

Kenji could only nod his head.

"I can see it, ever since she said it. I've seen her dozens of times since the Senshi started their work and never put the two of them together before, but as soon as Ikuko said it, I could actually see the similarities. And the boy, he's the one in the mask?" Kenji nodded his head again. There was nothing else to say. He had vowed never to speak of it, but Ikuko had insisted it was the only way.

"In that case," Judge Saichirou continued. "I think perhaps it's for the best. They can fight better if they are together. It doesn't have to be today. You never know, maybe they haven't even thought of it yet, though I think at least the boy has. But ask them. If they feel they should, listen."

Kenji's last hope for argument faded, but he nodded and bowed to the man. "Chiba asked last night," he admitted. "And Usagi said something about them being together making them stronger."

"Then perhaps it is for the best."

In this, the man knew and understood much more than he could. His heart ached a little. None of this was the way he had hoped for it to be. If he'd had his own way though, his little girl wouldn't be a superhero, wouldn't have to worry about anything but school until she graduated college.

* * *

 _***Rei and Jadeite***_

Mamoru and Usagi stood for them. Rei held hands with Jadeite as the judge spoke, having them repeat their vows. She was shaking like a leaf, but Jadeite was steady. They'd chosen the more popular, faster version of the vows, and Rei couldn't complain as it took all of her power just to repeat the lines. She caught her grandfather's eye and he nodded.

Shinro, Sasake Jadeite , anata wa kono jyosei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu.  
 _(Groom, (_ Sasake Jadeite _), you this woman marry and become her partner.)_  
Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?  
 _(Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?)  
_ Hai, chikaimasu.  
( _Yes, I promise_.)

Shinpu, Hino Rei, anata wa kono dansei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu.  
 _(Bride, (_ Hino Rei _), you this man marry and become his partner.)_  
Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?  
 _(Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?)  
_ Hai, chikaimasu.  
( _Yes, I promise_.)

* * *

 _***Zoicite & Ami***_

Zoicite and Ami moved forward next. Ami's mother sniffled, and lifted a tissue to her eyes. She stood just behind her daughter, watching the man who loved her reach for her hands. It was so beautiful. They too spoke the faster vows.

Shinro, Sasake Zoicite , anata wa kono jyosei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu.  
 _(Groom, (_ Sasake Zoicite _), you this woman marry and become her partner.)_  
Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?  
 _(Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?)  
_ Hai, chikaimasu.  
( _Yes, I promise_.)

Shinpu, Mizuno Ami, anata wa kono dansei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu.  
 _(Bride, (_ Mizuno Ami _), you this man marry and become his partner.)_  
Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?  
 _(Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?)  
_ Hai, chikaimasu.  
( _Yes, I promise_.)

* * *

 _***Nephrite & Makoto***_

Nephrite couldn't take his eyes of Makoto as they stepped forward to repeat their vows. How had he gotten so lucky as to marry her in two lifetimes? He would never let her down again, thanks to the Soul-Link and the protection it gave all of them. He would live and die for his little woman, who he loved more than he could imagine already.

Shinro, Yoshida Nephrite, anata wa kono jyosei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu.  
 _(Groom, (_ Yoshida Nephrite _), you this woman marry and become her partner.)_  
Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?  
 _(Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?)  
_ Hai, chikaimasu.  
( _Yes, I promise_.)

Shinpu, Kino Makoto, anata wa kono dansei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu.  
 _(Bride, (_ Kino Makoto _), you this man marry and become his partner.)_  
Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?  
 _(Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?)  
_ Hai, chikaimasu.  
( _Yes, I promise_.)

* * *

Shinro, Ine Kunzite , anata wa kono jyosei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu.  
 _(Groom, (_ Ine Kunzite _), you this woman marry and become her partner.)_  
Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?  
 _(Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?) **  
**_Hai, chikaimasu.  
( _Yes, I promise_.)

Shinpu, Aino Minako, anata wa kono dansei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu.  
 _(Bride, (_ Aino Minako _), you this man marry and become his partner.)_  
Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?  
 _(Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?) **  
**_Hai, chikaimasu.  
( _Yes, I promise_.)

* * *

 _***Mamoru & Usagi***_

The judge turned to look at Kenji and Ikuko. Ikuko nodded. Kenji took a moment, then also nodded and the judge waved Mamoru and Usagi forward. He put his hand on Shingo's shoulder and turned the boy toward his sister.

Usagi felt her legs and arms shaking as she stepped toward the man. What on earth was going on. "Your parents feel it is time, Usagi." The judge was speaking, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. "If you agree."

"Agree?" Usagi's mouth felt dry. Her eyes blinked rapidly. She was a bit frightened and nervous.

Mamoru turned to her. "kimi ga suki. Boku to kekkon no darou ka?"  
( _I love you. Will you marry me?_ )

With a squeal, Usagi threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Hai! Hai!"  
 _(Yes! Yes!)_

"Your parents have asked for more traditional vows for the two of you," Judge Saichirou continued. "Mamoru, please repeat after me."

Watakushi wa kono josei to kekkonshi  
( _This woman, I marry_ )  
Fufu to narou to shite imasu  
Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo  
Soudenai tokimo  
( _No matter what the health situation is_ )  
Kono hito o aishi  
( _I will love this person_ )  
Kono hito o uyamai  
( _Respect this person_ )  
Kono hito o nagusame  
( _Console this person_ )  
Kono hito o tasuke  
( _Help this person_ )  
Watakushi no inochi no kagiri  
( _Until death_ )  
Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o  
( _Protecting fidelity_ )  
Chikai masu.  
(I swear.)

Mamoru's voice was steady and sure as he repeated each line. His face was held in a huge grin, his teeth showing as he smiled at Usagi, occasionally gently squeezing her fingers. He didn't stumble or falter as he copied the judge. Jadeite smiled over at him, understanding the utter joy.

Judge Saichirou turned to Usagi. "Usagi, please repeat after me."

Watakushi wa kono dansei to kekkonshi...  
( _This man, I marry_ )  
Fufu to narou to shite imasu  
Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo  
Soudenai tokimo  
( _No matter what the health situation is_ )  
Kono hito o aishi  
( _I will love this person_ )  
Kono hito o uyamai  
( _Respect this person_ )  
Kono hito o nagusame  
( _Console this person_ )  
Kono hito o tasuke  
( _Help this person_ )  
Watakushi no inochi no kagiri  
( _Until death_ )  
Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o  
( _Protecting fidelity_ )  
Chikai masu.  
(I swear.)

Mamoru bent and kissed Usagi on the mouth, gentle and sweet. She clutched at him, unable to believe that she was married.

* * *

5:17 PM - Monday - Tokyo Japan

* * *

 _***Kenji***_

All the paperwork was signed, the certificates in the system as they left the courthouse. The group clustered together as they headed down the street to a rather fancy restaurant. A hostess stepped forward as they entered. Several tables were pushed together and they all sat down, broken into the newer family groups. Kenji couldn't help wondering if he had done the right thing. But his daughter looked so damned happy, and it would keep her safe.

Wasn't that what was important?

The dinner was incredible, mostly traditional sushi and other Japanese dishes, but he had to laugh when Mamoru bribed someone to bring out an American menu for Usagi. He'd been about to do it himself. Feeling better about his decision, Kenji smiled indulgently at the newlyweds.

There was so much joy around the table. He met the eyes of the other parents. As much as this decision had been driven for the safety of their families, they were all happy, and that counted just as much. The atmosphere was joyful and bright and a bit chaotic, and no one mentioned Senshi or anything of the sort. So he smiled at his wife and wrapped an arm around his son to pat her on the shoulder.

A loud sound filled the air. Twisting metal and crumbling stone as one wall of the restaurant collapsed inward. Kenji looked up as the wall fell towards them. His only thoughts in that moment were to protect his family. He threw his arms around his wife and son and pulled them away from the falling debris, trusting Mamoru to care for Usagi.

He heard screams, but something hit him hard, and the world went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** (Updated 1/27/20) Oh my goodness. It's been so long since I wrote this and I still got the shivers when I was working through it again. I decided to name the chapters with this rewrite, and I have a song I really enjoy, Hang On A Little Longer - Unsecret feat. Ruelle. It's all I could think about as I was editing, so that's where the chapter title comes from.

I've added several scenes to this chapter!

* * *

 **Kidnapping Sailor Moon**  
 **Chapter Nine**  
 **Hang On A Little Longer**

* * *

 **5:17 PM - Monday - Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Haruka***_

Ten'ou Haruka lived in an apartment high above Tokyo with her long-time girlfriend, Soul-Bonded, and fellow Outer Senshi, Kaiou Michiru. She was sitting in a comfortable chair, looking at a magazine full of the latest racing information.

Michiru was across from her, a small mirror in her hands. She had been gazing into the thing more and more lately. Her aqua hair was held back in a ribbon today as she peered down at the glass. Haruka couldn't blame her for her new obsession. Watching the princess had become one of the most wonderful things in their lives. Being near her, even though they hadn't met, was incredible.

Haruka had plans though. One way or another, she was going to find a way to meet her Princess, and the Prince as well. She could just picture it. She'd drive up on a motorcycle and pull her helmet off. She'd shake out her short mane of dirty-blonde hair and give the girl a grin. Most people thought she was a man when they first met her anyways, and she liked it. It was hard being female in the raving world.

She would climb off the bike and move forward, one hand extended to shake with the prince and the princess, but at the last minute she would...

She looked up, shaken out of her fantasy as Michiru dropped her mirror. She was white as a ghost and looked like she might faint. Haruka was up in a flash and had moved to catch her and help her towards a chair. She was shaking like a leaf and her face was covered with tears.

"The princess..." she moaned, and collapsed into the chair. "The princess..." Haruka knew by the look on her face that it was something awful. They had never gotten to interact with Serenity in their former life. They'd only seen her after her death.

Please don't let history be repeating itself, Haruka thought wildly, tears flowing down her own cheeks.

* * *

 _***Setsuna***_

Meiou Setsuna stood, staring out across the Tokyo skyline from the window of her lonely apartment. She wondered if she would ever have someone in her life. She was alone. Always alone. She'd been alone since she was two, when she'd been found wandering the park, with blood on her clothing. They said she probably saw her parents being murdered, though she couldn't remember it, or them. She felt so hopeless and alone.

A flicker of light caught her attention and Setsuna stared in shock and fear as what looked to be a dragon appeared on the streets. She reached out and grabbed the pen the strange white cat had given her, and lifted it. "Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!" she whispered, opening the sliding door to her balcony the moment her transformation was complete. She didn't know how she knew, but Setsuna was sure her Princess was in trouble.

* * *

 _***Hotaru***_

Tomae Hotaru thought she could hear someone crying out in fear. She looked around her room, but no one was there. On the other side of her wide glass patio doors she could see the sun beginning to set, but for some reason she felt like it was the deepest hour of the night. Something, or someone was calling to her. Someone needed her. Someone who mattered.

A feeling Hotaru had never experienced before welled up inside her chest and in her right hand a small pen appeared, topped with the symbol for Saturn. She held it up and whispered triumphantly, "Saturn Planet Power, Make up!"

She was lifted off the ground several inches. For a brief moment everything hurt. Her arms and legs screamed in agony. Then she heard a clink of metal, and another, another. Bright light surrounded her and a ribbon of... something. She felt stronger than she had since the fire, and a smile crossed her face as she learned she had a purpose.

Unsure what was leading her, Sailor Saturn closed her eyes and focused everything she had on the feeling in her chest, the feeling of despair and fear. The feeling of her soulmate.

* * *

 _***Mamoru***_

Mamoru could hear screams. They came from everywhere, both inside and outside the restaurant. He shook his head and lifted himself off the ground. He had to blink several times to clear his vision. He swiped a hand over his face to push away the blood pouring down his forehead. Something had cut him. He looked around and immediately raced to his new wife. Usagi was unconscious, battered and bruised, with a table laying over her legs. He pushed it off her and gently turned her. She didn't open her eyes.

Ikuko moaned, and Shingo was hollering for his sister, until they turned and both looked at Kenji. There was so much blood. Something fierce welled up inside him as he clutched her to his chest, begging her to come back to him. "Please Usako. Please wake up!"

Cerulean eyes blinked open and stared at him. Mamoru sighed with relief. Mamoru knew they were not safe. Then she turned her head and gasped in fear. His eyes were still on Kenji when he heard her fearful cry. "Daddy!"

He stood up, and watched as Kunzite pulled Minako to her feet. Around him all the others were standing as well. Ikuko and Shingo were up now. The only person truly injured was Kenji, and he could tell from the amount of blood there was little chance he would survive. A hunk of twisted metal was sticking out of his lower back, right over the spine and his head looked partially caved in. If the man survived, he would probably be paralyzed and a vegetable.

"Can you heal him?" Kunzite whispered it in his ears, but Mamoru shook his head.

"I don't remember how," he said, feeling shame. "We haven't completed the bonding." He nearly wept with the waves of despair coming from Usagi.

There was another scream from outside. Usagi's head came up wildly. He could see her indecision. Mamoru caught her eye. "Stay here, the rest of us are going to fight it. You protect your family." He bent and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too!" She whispered fiercely, still clinging to her father's hand.

Mamoru nodded to the others and they gathered around him, moving as one toward the shattered window. He stepped over the sill and looked out into the street. Most of the people had dispersed. In the middle of the road there was a tall, long, red dragon. His scales appeared to be larger than Mamoru's own head. The thing stood about twenty feet tall, and nearly fifty feet long, though the tail was mostly curled, just the tip twitching like that of an angry cat.

At his back, in the restaurant he and the others had left, was his whole life. He would do what was necessary to protect them.

He could see the girls getting weaker and weaker. He threw roses and grew vines to trap the creature. He couldn't move fast enough as the creature broke through his restraints constantly.

"Mercury Aqua Illusion!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Venus Love Me Chain Encircle!"

He sent another wave of vines, this one thicker and stronger, with thorns woven into every inch of the shoots. He moved them rapidly covering the feet of the creature.

At the other end of the street two women appeared, Sailor Senshi, and his brain filled in the details. The tall blonde was Sailor Uranus. Beside her, slightly shorter, with aqua colored hair was Sailor Neptune.

"World Shaking!" came a cry from the blonde. In the same moment Neptune spoke, "Deep Submerge!" and their attacks flew down the street toward the back of the dragon, one shaking the earth beneath the dragon's feet, a large ball of light, planet shaped, came up from the ground underneath the large beast, knocking it to the side as the other attack hit it in the back, tearing at it's wings, shredding them with the intense jets of water.

"Dead Scream!" A quiet voice said beside him. He turned his eyes enough to see Sailor Pluto, her eyes focused completely on the writhing dragon as her attack hit it in the eyes.

"Tuxedo la Smoking Bomber!" the words came out of his mouth without thought, his hands lifting as though they had a will of their own.

Four beams of pure energy smashed into the face of the writing creature.

A younger voice could be heard then. "Silence Glaive Surprise!"

The dragon gave a wicked scream, falling in on itself, hit with all their attacks at once. It thrashed back and forth, and then seemed to implode, a rain of dust falling to the street before the echo of it's final scream faded. He stumbled as he released the vines back into the earth and let go of the continual attack he'd been focusing on the creature.

When they returned to the restaurant they discovered Ikuko and Shingo sobbing together. Grandfather Hino was standing behind them, one hand on either of their shoulders, his face drawn into a grim line, sadness shining from his eyes. Doctor Mizuno had left and Kenji and Usagi had already been taken away. Kunzite gathered everyone together, taking over for the exhausted prince. One by one the Shitennou began teleporting the rest of them to the hospital parking lot. As they arrived Mamoru ordered everyone to release their henshin. They couldn't stay transformed and call attention to Usagi and her family. When everyone was there they gathered and ran through the emergency department doors.

Kenji was in surgery when they arrived, but they soon wheeled him out. Far too soon.

* * *

 _***Usagi***_

Usagi heard the sobs of her mother and brother and gasped at the sight of her father lying in an ever growing pool of blood. "Daddy!" The name came out in a horrified scream and she scrambled to him, shoving the table and other debris out of the way. She reached inward, pulling on her Silver Crystal energy, but she really didn't know how to heal. All she could do was hold him, hold his life force, keep him breathing just a little longer, until she could get him help. She clung tightly to his hand, unwilling to let him go, to let him die. She still needed him!

She saw Mamoru scrambling up, saw the others as they also stood. Saw her mother pulling her brother to his feet. Someone was still screaming outside. She felt torn. She couldn't leave her father, but she also couldn't leave anyone to suffer from a Youma.

Mamoru caught her eye. "Stay here, the rest of us are going to fight it. You protect your family." He bent and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too!" She watched her new husband and their friends move outside to battle without her.

Mizuno-san knelt beside her, putting pressure on the wound on his spine. "This looks bad," she whispered, but Usagi ignored her. Grandfather Hino was praying beside her father's head, his own head bowed. She wasn't going to let her father die. She pulled on the power of the Crystal, clutching at his hand. She just had to hang on a little longer.

Time passed. She watched her mother and brother, now kneeling on the other side of her father. She held his spirit tightly to her, sending her own strong energy into him to keep him alive. Her mother had called for help, but Usagi barely noticed it. She heard the occasional sounds of battle coming from the street. She saw the other patrons of the restaurant moving slowly towards the kitchen.

She heard the wail of an ambulance in the distance. She saw the paramedics come, and she clung steadily to her father. The paramedics seemed to think her father's case was hopeless. She screamed at them to help him, but they were already trying. She refused to let go of his hand, knowing she was the only thing holding him to this life.

Blurred images of the inside of an ambulance, people trying to get her to let go so they could help Kenji. She shook her head and tried to explain. "I'm the only thing keeping him alive. You have to work around me. I'm sorry. If I let go..." she trailed off. One of the men pulled her hand away from her father's and the heart monitor played one long steady note until she pushed him away and grabbed his hand again. His heart began to beat again. After that they moved around her, doing what they could though she was in the way.

Kenji was wheeled into the emergency department. Again they tried to separate her, and again his heart stopped until she reached him. She screamed at them to let her keep him alive.

Doctor Mizuno came into the room, her hands washed, though her face still had soot and dirt just under one eye. There was blood on her cheek as well, but there was a mask over her face, and her hands were scrubbed clean. "We have to remove the shard," she explained. When she saw Usagi start to shake her head, she smiled. "I won't let them leave you behind," she whispered.

A nurse came over with a sort of smock and, one arm at a time, helped her into it. Her face was covered with a mask, and her hands washed, again one at a time, then gloves were put over them. They brought her with her father into a surgical suite where they removed the twisted lump of metal from his spine. It didn't take nearly as long as it should have. She had watched television. She knew surgery should take hours and hours.

Something was wrong! Doctor Mizuno shook her head. "There's nothing else we can do Usagi. I'm sorry. It has to be..." she trailed off and Usagi understood. They all thought her father would die.

When he was wheeled into a large room she heard the doctors telling her mother there was no hope for Kenji. That he would die. That even if he lived he would be paralyzed, completely helpless and dependent. She wished harder than she had ever wished in her life. She needed someone to help her, to save her father. Her daddy. He was important. She needed him.

She sent her energy into him in steady waves. Mamoru appeared and tried to convince her to let go. She screamed at him to find help for her father. She would NEVER let go! She knew she could hold him a bit longer. _Help will come_ , she told herself. Even as part of her brain told her she was in denial her resolve firmed. _Help will come_!

Her mother and brother appeared, staying a short while. Both said goodbye to him as though he would never wake up. Usagi shook her head determinedly. She wasn't going to let him go! Not now, not ever. _I just have to hold on_ , she told herself again, _help will come_!

* * *

 _***Shingo***_

As he watched Usagi cling to their father, Shingo prayed harder than he ever had in his life. He prayed for help, for someone to save them, for someone who could help Usagi fix their dad and make him wake up. He prayed to be strong enough for his mother who was weeping uncontrollably and looking as though her world had ended. He prayed for Usagi to be strong enough to heal their dad. He prayed and prayed and prayed. It was all he could do. It was all he could focus on.

He watched the ambulance come. He watched the doors close, cutting off his view of his father, and worried. Was that the last time he would ever see him?

* * *

 _***Mamoru***_

Mamoru watched the door close behind Usagi and her father and reached out to steady Ikuko, who looked as though she might faint.

Doctor Mizuno, Ami's mother, walked to them slowly. "Usagi is the only reason he's still breathing at this point," she confessed in a whisper. "I don't know how much longer she can hold on. His spine is completely severed. He should already be dead. She won't let him bleed to death, wont let him take his last breath. I'm afraid she could hurt herself if she keeps this up. If you have some magical form of healing, you might want to do it now."

Mamoru shook his head. They didn't have the knowledge! He cursed himself for not knowing how to fix it, how to save Kenji. His father-in-law. Oh, Kami! What if Usagi died too? What if he lost her, just as he'd found her again. He turned to look at the others, unsure what he should do.

Nephrite stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "You have to convince her to let go," he said quietly.

He followed a nurse to Usagi and Kenji. The girl was drooping, her shoulders slumped, but she smiled when she saw him. "Mamoru!" He bent and kissed her.

"Usagi," he cleared his throat. "They say he's not going to make it. Ami's mom is worried about you. She thinks..." he wasn't sure how to phrase this.

"NO!" Usagi's voice rose an octave and she sat up straight. "I just have to hold on. Help is coming!" Her face was determined, her posture proud. She was every inch a princess, and expected to be obeyed.

"Usagi, please, I can't lose you." He sounded whiny in his own ears, nothing like the prince he was supposed to be.

"No. You won't lose me, and I won't lose him." She turned her face away from him then, and no matter how much he tried she wouldn't speak again. She closed in on herself. Finally he kissed the top of her head and walked to the waiting room. If she was going to keep him alive, at least Ikuko and Shingo could say goodbye.

Time passed. He paced from one side of the waiting room to the other, not paying much attention to anything. A plan was forming in his head. One that might make Usagi hate him forever, but he would not lose her.

"Kunzite," he spoke so suddenly in the silence that every head turned to him. "I have an idea to save Usagi." All eyes turned to him. "She needs to be injected with... something that will knock her out." His voice was barely a whisper.

Shocked gasps filled the room at his words. Then there was an angry outburst from the other girls, including the ones he didn't know.

"You can't do that!"

"Can't take her choices away like that!"

"She'll never forgive you!" That was from Rei, and he knew she was right.

"What else can I do?" He practically shouted the question. He couldn't take losing her. Not his Usako. His Odango Atama, his wonderful, sweet, kind Usagi who had made him part of her family.

"I don't know, but we can't do that!" Rei was standing, pacing. "She saved me. I know you guys don't really understand it, but she did. She saved me. I was... dead inside. Not whole, not right anymore. She fixed me. I think she can save him too. She believes so strongly that whatever she really wants comes true."

Ami stood too. "Mamoru, sometimes I don't understand Usagi. But I know that she is so right when it comes to matters like this, where it is the heart that counts. If she isn't giving up, then there's a reason."

The two girls sat again. Mamoru paced back and forth, clenching at his hair, thinking he might pull all of it out by the roots.

"It's just. I can't lose her. She's my everything. She..." he let out a broken sob. "She's my only reason to breathe."

Zoicite looked up at him, "Then we have to back her up. We have to find a way to give her strength. I don't know how. I can't remember. But there has to be a way."

Mamoru sighed. "She keeps saying that she has to hold on until help comes," he admitted. "But honestly, I don't know how much longer she can keep him alive. She's exhausted. Her energy is almost gone, and she won't let me try to help her in case it interferes!" He rubbed his face again. "She'll kill herself."

"She won't let him go," Ami interrupted. "You know Usagi!" She sniffled and leaned forward in her chair. "He's her father!" Her voice broke and Zoicite put his arm around her.

"She can't save him, Prince. You don't know your healing powers yet. You might kill him if you try. I'm afraid we'll have to find another way to heal him or she..." Mamoru glared at Kunzite.

"Don't you dare say it Kunzite! I won't let her die!" He shook his head angrily. "I'll find a way to heal Kenji. I just need my memories!" He hit one hand with the fist of the other.

* * *

 **9:30 PM - Monday - Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Haruki***_

Haruki rushed down the long white corridor. The panicked voice of his cousin Shingo still rang in his ears. He'd have a difficult time explaining how he'd gotten here so quickly. None of his family knew about his secret identity, and he was keeping it that way for their own safety. The waiting room came into sight and he rushed into the room to find it crowded with so many people he could barely move a foot through the doorway.

On one side of the room, sitting on a little uncomfortable-looking horrid blue-patterned plastic couch, was his aunt Ikuko, and his cousin Shingo. Both had scrapes and bruises on their faces, and were soaked in blood that obviously was not their own. He gasped in shock at the sight of them. He'd heard Kenji had been injured, but never had he believed he would see something like this! If there was this much blood... was his uncle even still alive?

"... don't know how much longer she can keep him alive," someone was whispering. "She's exhausted. Her energy is almost gone, and she won't let me try to help her in case it interferes!" The speaker was a young man, about eighteen, with thick black hair falling into his dark blue eyes, which looked haunted with fear and pain. He was rubbing his hands over the top of his head in agitation. "She'll kill herself."

Neither his aunt or cousin spoke at these words, but Haruki could tell they were deeply upset by them by the fresh tears that coursed down their cheeks.

"She won't let him go," another voice interrupted. "You know Usagi!" There was a sniffle and the person speaking leaned forward in her chair. She had short blue hair and blue eyes, and very pale skin. "He's her father!" The girl's voice broke and a man with long blonde hair put his arm around her shoulders.

"She can't save him, Prince. You don't know your healing powers yet. You might kill him if you try. I'm afraid we'll have to find another way to heal him or she..." the man stopped speaking at a glare from the young man with black hair. His long white blonde hair swung as he shook his head.

"Don't you dare say it Kunzite! I won't let her die!" He shook his head angrily. "I'll find a way to heal Kenji. I just need my memories!" He hit one hand with the fist of the other.

Haruki found his voice. "I can help," he said. No one heard him and he realized he'd barely whispered. He tried again. "I can heal him." Now everyone was staring at him. "Where is my uncle?"

The boy with black hair pushed through the others in the room and grabbed his arm. "Hurry. I don't know how much longer she can hold on!" Haruki followed him, nearly running along the white hallway until they came to a turn. There was a massive room, the door closed, and inside he found his little cousin holding onto her father's hand.

To his eyes she was glowing with silver light, and he could tell the young man saw it too, but the nurses and doctors rushing around the room treating other patients did not. To them, it seemed, his uncle was a lost cause. He turned to the young man. "They said you have healing powers too?" When the young man nodded he turned to put his hand on his uncle's leg. "Then watch carefully."

He accessed his powers, drawing the light of his Topaz Crystal in his chest to the front of his mind. He glanced at the boy and saw him watching. "You pull it forward slowly. Healing can't be rushed." The boy nodded and Haruki walked him through the steps one by one. "You have to touch the person you want to heal. You need to feel their energy, because you can't force your own on them. Put your hand next to mine." The boy obeyed instantly.

"You feel his energy? Not quite the same as yours or mine or Usagi's? Okay, focus on that energy in your mind and open yourself to your crystal. Feel his injuries?" The boy nodded after a short gasp. Apparently even he hadn't understood just how badly Kenji was injured.

"Okay, resonate your energy with his. Good. You're going to help me." Haruki watched the young man's face scrunch in concentration. "This is bad, but I've actually healed something similar. Alright. We focus on the worst first. The damage to his spine and neck. Follow me." Haruki led the Golden energy with his Topaz and he began to work on the lower spine. The boy gained confidence and moved to the neck to heal it at the same time. He nodded in approval as the two of them continued. Once the worst injuries were healed he pulled his energy back.

"Leave the smaller injuries until later. We need to help Usagi too." He smiled at the young man. "Have you given her energy before?" A shake of the head followed. "Alright, I'll show you." He put one hand on Usagi's forehead. She was barely conscious, still clinging to her father's hand. He sent a small amount of energy to her, making sure the young man saw how he did it. He took his hand away. "You try now, but only a small amount," he cautioned.

The boy imitated his actions, drawing on the Golden Crystal. He sent tiny amounts at a time until Usagi was sitting up and opening her eyes. She didn't notice either of them at first, though both had a hand on her. Her entire being was focused on her father. She concentrated and smiled wide as she realized his face wasn't as pale, and his breathing had eased.

"He's better," she whispered, the joy in her voice nearly breaking Haruki's heart.

"Usagi," he whispered.

"Haruki?" She blinked. "When did you get here? Mamoru? I thought you were talking to my mom?" She blinked again, her eyes beginning to clear more as she finally fully woke.

"Mamoru?" Haruki looked at the young man, who blushed.

"Sorry. Chiba Mamoru." He reached his hand out for Haruki's.

"Prince," Haruki inclined his head. He looked at his cousin again. "Princess," he added, now able to see her own energy, pulsing silver. His memories were still vague and foggy, but had been growing steadily since he'd first used his powers nearly two years before.

He turned back to his uncle. "I'm going to finish healing him, both of you watch now." He glanced at Usagi, who was still exhausted, but who watched avidly as he placed his hand over his uncle again. He grabbed Usagi's right hand and put it over her father's head. She ran her fingers through his hair and Haruki had to snap her back to attention. She really was exhausted.

"Watch!" he commanded. Then he winced at the glare Mamoru gave him. He accessed his crystal again, and resonated his energy with his uncle's. Usagi watched and copied him easily, as though she'd done it millions of times before.

"Good," he said quietly, "now watch as I heal the rest of his spine, and then I want you to fix his brain." He ran the energy through Uncle Kenji, going slow so she could see how it was done. She smiled and a second after he'd started she had already healed her father's brain and was moving on to the broken leg.

"Wow!" he breathed as he lifted his hands. "That was..." he had no words.

"Incredible," Mamoru supplied with a grin. "She always is." He pulled Usagi up against him and kissed her hard on the mouth. Haruki laughed and ran his fingers though his bright auburn hair.

Mamoru let Usagi go and the three of them turned Kenji over onto his back. He was snoring now, his cheeks flushed with health, his nose twitching in his sleep. Usagi giggled and in a flash Kenji's eyes opened.

"Usagi? Where are your mother and Shingo? Is everyone alright?" His voice was hoarse and Haruki looked at him closely. He was much better, but he would likely need a day to rest unless he gave him energy.

"Everyone is fine daddy. Haruki came and showed me and Mamoru how to heal you." She swayed on her feet, almost falling, and Mamoru put an arm around her waist.

"You better get your wife home and in bed." Kenji sat up. "I need to see Ikuko and Shingo."

Haruki didn't hear anything else. His ears were ringing, and for some reason he felt very angry. It took him a moment to understand before he turned on Mamoru with a glare.

"Wife?" He knew his voice was sharp, but he couldn't help it. "She's sixteen!" he hissed. Mamoru nodded his head and Usagi stepped forward to put a hand on Haruki's arm. She rubbed his skin with gentle fingers and he couldn't help but relax a little.

"Haruki," Kenji said quietly. "We had our reasons for allowing it. One of which was to protect her... and Shingo to be honest. Having her at home is dangerous for both of them. We can't protect her like her Senshi can, or like Mamoru."

Usagi turned and looked at her father so fast she nearly fell. "You know?" she asked, her voice much too high. Kenji nodded.

"We figured it out a while ago, but then this morning you and... the other blonde girl, Minako... were talking. Then we spoke to Luna." He blushed. "She told us about the Soul-Bond, and how you wouldn't remember what you needed until it happened, and how you and Mamoru are stongest together and... so much other stuff I can't remember it all." He sighed. "So I agreed to the wedding."

He shook his head. "Now can one of you please go get my wife?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** (Updated 1/27/10) I added FOUR SCENES to this chapter. First, the scene with Jadeite and Rei because I felt it was unresolved the first time around. To me it makes sense to have a conversation like that about becoming intimate. I didn't actually do the scene of their Bonding because this fiction is T rated and because I felt like it speaks for itself. The trust is there. I also added scenes for Shingo and Hotaru as well as Haruki and Setsuna. I figured it was important to show their first real conversations, though only in pieces. I think the scene with Ikuko and Kenji is my favorite addition though.

* * *

 **Kidnapping Sailor Moon  
Chapter Ten  
Kidnapping Friends  
**

* * *

 **5:44 PM - Monday - Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Dark General Hachiman***_

Hachiman, God of Archery and War, was more than a mere Dark General. He was a God! And his first beast had just been defeated by a bunch of... _children_. He snarled in anger and considered what he might pull out next. What creation would break them? Something they could not readily see. Something that perhaps might infect them before they could recognize it. Perhaps destroy them through their own desires.

He was not looking forward to reporting to Beryl. To be fair, had he been technically alive and in possession of his full powers he would not have failed. He snarled as he watched the little humans reenter the building, climbing through the broken window frame. He had really hoped the large size and overwhelming strength of the Dragon Youma hybrid he'd created would have defeated them.

At least he'd caused some severe damage. He surveyed the broken cars and the devastated businesses along the street. And perhaps he would cause more. He wondered who those children were. He shrugged. He supposed it didn't really matter. One way or another he would defeat them, or his creatures would. If he was to set loose the creatures he wanted next he had a long trip ahead of him.

* * *

 **11:20 PM - Monday - Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Shingo***_

Hotaru had come to stand next to Shingo in the living room. It had been a bit of a trick for Doctor Mizuno to sneak his father out of the hospital, and now he was upstairs sleeping, but Shingo didn't know if he could go to sleep. His mind was full of so many thoughts he didn't understand. He thought the only thing keeping him calm was the presence of the girl, who looked to be around his own age. Perhaps thirteen.

"He's alright now," Hotaru said, and her voice was soft and nice and Shingo didn't care if she saw him crying a little now that everything was over and he knew his dad was going to live. He trusted her, instinctively. She reached out and took his hand. "I lost my mom, in a fire. I guess I know how you must be feeling, but remember, he's alright. He's going to be fine."

Shingo nodded, gulping around the lump in his throat. "I was scared," he admitted.

"So was I," Hotaru whispered.

* * *

 _***Haruki***_

He couldn't stop staring. Haruki knew it was rude, but not only was Setsuna the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on, he recognized her from his dreams. She didn't look away from him either. Her reddish-brown eyes were wide, her mouth slightly parted as though she was still shocked, though it had been nearly an hour since they'd seen each other the first time.

"I thought you were dead," Setsuna whispered, after the silence had lingered until it felt like another presence in the room.

"I didn't know how to find you. I wasn't even sure you were real. I always feel like I'll never know enough about who I am or what I can do. If I'd known..."

Haruki trailed off as Setsuna stepped forward and pressed one of her hands against his chest. "You're really here," she whispered. Then she broke into sobs. Instantly he wrapped his arms around her and hung on for dear life. He would never let her go, never let her worry again.

"I'm really here," he whispered back.

* * *

 **Time Unknown - Early Tuesday Morning - D Point - The Arctic - Dark Kingdom**

* * *

 _***Beryl***_

Queen Beryl snatched her wine goblet and threw it in Hachiman's face. Her shrieking voice echoed across the stone chamber, echoing back to them before dissipating. "You let them escape?" She raged, now pacing back and forth in front of her throne. "You. Let. Them. Escape!?" Her anger was incredible, far more than he had expected. "They BETRAYED me!"

Hachiman hung his head in a show of meekness, though in his mind he was plotting the demise of the so-called Queen. "They had unexpected help my Queen. I will not fail you again. Will you permit me to attempt my plan?" He hid his anger and rage at his captivity in a false humble attitude.

"I want those generals destroyed." Her tone was quieter now, but still full of banked rage. "Release the _Amanojaku_!"

* * *

 _***Dark General Hachiman***_

Waking the _Amanojaku_ to fight the Guardians was a long and involved process. They had been hidden within jade coins long ago when the Shittenou had defeated them during the former King Endymion's rein. Hachiman knew the tale well, for he had been awake himself in those days, before he had been slaughtered and forced into that coffin, his true purpose twisted to serve a dark queen.

The _Amanojaku_ were a form of demon who could force humans to act out their darkest desires. Long ago they had traveled across the earth wreaking havoc, their actions spreading like a plague until people were hurting each other in unspeakable ways. A prayer for salvation had gone out, and the Shittenou had responded. It had taken the prayer of a little girl with a completely pure heart, one who had never had an evil desire, and all the combined power of the Four Kings of Heaven to trap the demons into the jade coins.

They had long ago been hidden within a temple, which had since crumbled nearly to dust in forgotten wars. He was certain the demons would want their revenge on the generals, but it was clear to him that another plan must be made. One that would free him and destroy the usurper queen. If he was to remain in this form, he would not do so as a powerless lackey. He would strip her powers and take them for himself.

His second stop, after the destroyed temple was a hidden cave by the sea. Inside he walked through the ancient corridor hewn from the stone until he reached the pedestal where the dagger lay. It was the only thing he needed. He could take the powers of anyone with the object. He wouldn't be stopping with just the queen. No, he intended to strip the demons, and the Senshi and Shittenou as well.

His own laughter was quiet, but rung and echoed in the stony depths of the cave where the item of power had long lay hidden. He did not see the warning carved into the stone beneath the resting place of the dagger. The moisture from the sea, so close by, had long ago destroyed the message.

* * *

 **7:02 AM - Tuesday - Tokyo Japan - Tsukino Household**

* * *

 _***Usagi***_

Usagi woke up before the alarm and curled up in Mamoru's hold. They were in her bed, but her room was filled with so many other people that nothing could possibly have happened. Makoto and Nephrite slept in front of the closet, while Minako and Kunzite slept next to the bed and Haruki was across the bedroom door.

She sighed and snuggled deeper into her husband's arms for just a moment. She knew she had to get up and start the day, but she was enjoying the feeling of being held. Finally she pulled herself out of the bed and stretched.

"Morning Sunshine," Mamoru murmured behind her.

"Did I wake you?" Usagi felt guilty, but he laughed and shook his head.

"I've been up for a while," he admitted. "I just didn't want to let you go."

Usagi blushed, and turned to look at him, noticing that he too was blushing. She gave a tiny giggle and bent to kiss him. After sneaking over Haruki's prone form and out to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth before checking on the others. Rei and Jadeite as well as Ami and Zoicite were in the guest room with Doctor Mizuno. Her parents were both awake. She checked on Shingo and then crept quietly down the stairs.

Mamoru was only a few steps behind her and they walked into the kitchen together. Ikuko and Kenji were sitting at the table holding hands. Usagi noted that her father looked much better as she bent down to kiss him. "Hi daddy." He grinned at her and then gave a smile to Mamoru. "Did you sleep okay?"

Kenji nodded. "I was more tired than I thought I'd be," he admitted.

"Slept like a log," Ikuko added. She leaned over and kissed Usagi on the cheek. "Everyone else still sleeping?"

Mamoru picked up a discarded portion of the paper. "Yeah. We took turns patrolling last night. Usagi and I went first so we were the only ones with uninterrupted sleep."

"Was Haruki still giving you a hard time?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah, until Luna and Artemis got ahold of him and explained everything. I think he gets it now, but I wouldn't be surprised if he threatens me a bit more." He grinned at Kenji so the other man knew he wasn't upset by it. "Honestly, if we are ever lucky enough to have a daughter, I'm not sure I'll ever let her out of the house."

Usagi blushed crimson and hid her face in her mother's hair.

"Morning!" Haruki called brightly from the kitchen doorway. He grabbed Usagi and Mamoru into a huge bear hug before putting them down and giving much more restrained hugs to his aunt and uncle. Usagi wasn't sure what to make of his change in attitude. He had seemed so angry still when they'd gone to sleep the night before. This morning however he seemed bright and happy again, more like his normal self.

"Morning Haruki," they chorused when everyone could breathe again. He laughed and smiled at everyone, pulling out a bowl and spoon.

"I need cereal," he admitted. "And coffee," he added a moment later.

Mamoru set a cup in front of him and Usagi poured coffee and creamer into it, preparing it just the way he liked it before adding some to Mamoru's cup and her father's. She made herself a cup of hot chocolate and looked out into the living room.

"Where on earth is grandfather Hino?" She wasn't sure where the older man had gone, but knew he had come home with them the night before.

"Out in the yard." Ikuko said, turning her daughter back to sit at the table. "He decided to put protection around the house last night, and then he had a weird feeling so he ended up sleeping in the tree by your window. He came in for a cup of tea this morning though before going back out to do more rituals. I think he's waiting for Rei to go out and help him."

* * *

 **9:15 AM - Tuesday - Tokyo Japan - Mamoru's Apartment**

* * *

 _***Mamoru***_

Mamoru unlocked the apartment door and turned to lift his new wife into his arms. She had been laughing about the American tradition with the girls earlier that morning, and he wanted to make it happen for her. So he picked her up and carried her across the threshold before tossing his keys into the little bowl on the hall table.

She'd been in his apartment before, but this was so much different. He was nervous about being alone with Usagi now. They were married and that meant that intimacy was going to become part of their relationship, but he'd never done anything like that before, and neither had she. He was terrified of hurting her. He wasn't sure how to go about any of this. He set her overnight bag down on the coffee table, his hands shaking a little.

"You okay?" Usagi put a hand on his arm, and he looked down at her. She really was very beautiful.

"Just a bit nervous I guess." Mamoru blushed.

"It's okay, it's not like we have to just jump right into it. We aren't going to school today, so lets just take our time and hang out a little."

Mamoru smiled, feeling a bit better. "How do you always make everything seem so normal?" he asked quietly.

"Well," she giggled, "it's a pretty normal thing. Maybe not for us, but for a lot of other people who are already married."

He smiled, unable to help himself. Bending over he gave her a chaste kiss, and then moved into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?"

"Not sure," Usagi giggled again. "Nothing with garlic."

Mamoru let out a laugh at that. She really did make life better. "We could do some miso soup," he suggested.

"Oh, or pancakes. You know I love American food."

"I don't have the things for that." Mamoru looked through his cupboards. He did have the things for a porridge. He began putting that together while Usagi looked through her overnight bag.

"Mamoru, are we going to be moving out of this apartment soon? I only ask because I don't want to have to pack and unpack twice, and last night you said something about finding a building so we could set up a base."

"I wish we could set up at my parents house, but it's too far away. I wouldn't want it destroyed by Youma anyways," he admitted.

"We need a building that is close, but doesn't have other people in it." She tapped her chin.

She looked so adorable he had to swoop back into the room and kiss her. The two of them lost themselves and forgot entirely about breakfast and anything else as he carried her into the bedroom. A while later, tangled in the sheets, with lights and music and the warm breeze of the Soul-Bond closing over them, their voices rang out in unison, renewing the ancient vow that connected them. _"I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath."_

* * *

 _***Jadeite***_

"I want to talk to you," Rei said as they entered her room in the family quarters of the Hikawah jinja.

Nervously, Jadeite turned to look at her. He didn't have much, only a small bag of things Mamoru had bought for him, and he set it on the ground near the door. He wasn't sure what Rei might want now. Did she want to reforge their Bond or would she want to wait until they were more comfortable? Was she angry because he had killed her in their last life? Or that he had taken the life of the man who'd forced her to... he didn't even want to think about it.

"Jed, breathe," Rei said. She grabbed his hand and tugged him to the edge of the futon, sitting with her legs crossed. He sat next to her.

"W-what did you want to talk about?" he asked, finally meeting her eyes.

"Us. Nothing else. Just us."

"Alright." Jadeite smiled tentatively. She didn't seem angry.

"I trust you," Rei said. "I don't know how to explain it, but I just do. I know you so much already. I know you're sitting there wondering if I'm angry with you for things you had little or no control over, and thinking that you aren't good enough for me."

Jadeite only nodded, not surprised that she could sense how he was feeling.

Rei grinned at him. "See, I knew it. And I know other things too," she added. "I know that you would never make me do anything I didn't want to. In our last life I remember you being more than happy to let me take the lead on anything regarding intimacy."

He nodded. He remembered that too. In fact, he had quite enjoyed it. The way her eyes would get this gleam and she would push him down and kiss him until he couldn't put two words together.

"I don't know if I'm ready for a lot of things," Rei said, "but I trust you, and if you're willing, I'd like to try to reforge the Soul-Bond. I'd just rather we did it my way." She blushed then and Jadeite couldn't help but smile.

"Rei, whatever makes you happy and comfortable, I'll do," he said. "But don't push too fast. If you aren't ready, I can wait. I'd wait a million years for you."

"I'd really rather not wait that long," Rei said dryly. "I admit I'm nervous, but it's been three years, and I feel better now that I did even a few days ago."

"If you want you can tie my hands, or do whatever will make you feel safe, but like I said, I'm not pushing you." Jadeite was really worried now. He didn't want her going too fast and making it worse on herself.

"Jed," she whispered, then pushed him to his back and settled on his hips. "I think we need this now. Are you okay with trying?"

Nodding his head, Jadeite put his arms up under his neck and locked his fingers. "I trust you too," he said.

* * *

 **1:57 PM - Tuesday - Tokyo Japan - Mamoru's Apartment**

* * *

 _***Usagi***_

Usagi sighed as she opened the door. They'd hoped to have more alone time before they were swamped with company. Her hair was wild and tangled, her clothes askew as the girls rushed into the apartment.

"We brought lunch," Makoto offered, stifling a giggle. They'd only given Usagi and Mamoru warning when they were already in the elevator.

"Five minutes," Usagi sighed again as she headed down the hallway to the bathroom. "Clearly they haven't ever been interrupted in the middle of something so important," she grumbled to Mamoru as he came into the room behind her.

He planted a kiss on her neck and took the brush out of her hands to fix her hair himself. He could remember now, having done this for her in their past life. He could remember a lot of things. So could she, and the two of them gazed into each other's eyes, blushing a little as he put her hair up into the traditional buns of the royal Lunar family.

"This should be an interesting meeting," he whispered. "I think they've reforged their bonds," he added.

Usagi nodded. "They did." She smiled at him in the mirror, memories coming back as she watched him run the brush through her hair. "As great as the memories we already had were, nothing can compare to knowing we met and fell in love twice, at least." She added.

He kissed her again as he finished the last twist of her hair and wrapped the elastic around it. "Nothing can compare with you, my love," he added with a grin. "I have to be honest though. I like you even more this time around. Serenity wasn't very playful or relaxed."

"Well, to be fair, Endymion was nearly always in battle, or planning one, and Serenity had affairs of state to attend to. She was a queen in training as you'll recall." She couldn't help being a little irritated. She was glad she was different in this lifetime, but she also didn't want to hear anything negative about her former self.

"Endymion had affairs of state as well, and I do recall the challenge to always be acceptable. Sorry Usako." He grinned at her, then pulled her in for a passionate kiss, wishing they had no company and he could drag her back to the bedroom for round three.

"Oi! Lovebirds! We're out here waiting!" The voice was her cousin's, and Usagi had never wanted to punch him more. The two of them made their way out to the suddenly crowded living room. While she'd been in the bathroom all the others had arrived, and she wasn't sure where the two of them could even fit in the room.

She hadn't realized there were so many heroes. Some of them she vaguely remembered from the hospital, and more clearly remembered from her past life. Mamoru sat in one of the chairs pulling her onto his lap and she couldn't help but grin at the situation. All eyes turned to them the moment they were settled.

"This has been a busy week," Mamoru started.

"With a lot of changes," Usagi added.

"We are facing a new enemy, we've rescued my generals, and we've discovered the cause of conflicts within the group."

"We have much that must be accomplished," Usagi's voice was more calm and serene than she could remember, and she was almost surprised by the ring of authority. She would have to do something about that. These people were her friends, not her subjects.

"We need to find a building that can be used for our purposes. It needs to be large enough to house all of us as well as provide a training facility. It must be in or close to Azabu Juuban because it seems that most of the attacks happen in the area." Mamoru sighed and ran one hand through his hair. "We also need to learn everything we can about the enemy we are facing. I only had a glimpse of him on the hill, but the creature he brought out for us to fight was... intense."

"I have a few ideas on locations," Kunzite said, and handed a paper to Mamoru. "I scouted these with Minako this morning."

Mamoru and Usagi both looked over the papers. There were three buildings, all within a short distance of the arcade. Mamoru set the papers on the arm of the chair.

"Does anyone have any information on the new enemy?" Usagi asked.

"None of us really saw him, unfortunately," Haruka growled. "I'm sorry Usagi."

"Do we know if the attack was actually meant for us or if it was coincidence?" Mamoru looked around the room slowly, and Usagi wanted to jump up and scream. She didn't care if the others thought it was a coincidence. In her mind, her family was in danger, and she needed them to be safe.

"We don't know. Which is why we're taking all family members out of the city." Setsuna smiled. "I'm actually taking them out of time," she admitted. "I know a place that will be safe for them for now."

Usagi sighed with relief. If her family was safe she could focus on fighting.

"Is there anyone else who we really need to protect? Motoki perhaps? Naru?" Makoto's voice was quiet, her long brunette hair curled up from her ponytail as she shook her head.

"Neither knows our secret, but they are exposed to us a lot. And Naru seems to attract Youma." Usagi admitted.

"Think they'd mind the trip or should I take them without permission?"

That was a tough question to answer. She remembered clearly feeling a bit betrayed when Mamoru had kidnapped her, and didn't want her friends to go through the same thing, but she also wasn't sure they should know the secret. A moment later she almost shrieked.

::Usako, I think it's time to tell them.:: Mamoru's voice was in her head. She'd forgotten that could happen.

::Are you sure we should? What if it puts them in more danger?::

::What danger could there be worse than Metallia? If she knows they are our friends...:: He let the thought trail off, and she almost wept at the images that filled her head.

::Okay.:: She hung her head, unsure how to proceed.

"Make the calls." Mamoru ordered quietly.

* * *

 _***Motoki***_

Motoki wasn't sure what was going on. He entered the building and shook his head.

"Hey, wait up! Motoki!" A young girl with vivid red hair followed him in and over to the elevators. "Did that girl call you too? Who is she?"

"Hey Naru. I don't know. I didn't recognize her voice. She just said it was important and to come now. I had to get my sister to take my shift." Motoki pressed the button with the arrow facing up.

"My mom wouldn't let me come so I had to sneak out. She's going to kill me when she finds out I'm gone." Naru added. The ding of the elevator made her pause and the two of them stepped inside.

"So, what do you think is going on?" Motoki had his suspicions.

"I think they eloped." Naru said it with a giggle and a blush.

"Pretty much what I thought. We could all see it coming the minute they stopped fighting." He laughed and shook his head at the old antics his two friends had made everyone around them endure for several months.

"Do you think they're going to throw a party?" Her grin was infectious, and Motoki smiled down at her.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure if they eloped Kenji is going to go after Mamoru with a gun." He couldn't stop the chuckles as they stepped out on Mamoru's floor. They went to his door and heard the murmur of several conversations before he knocked.

A strange woman with long green hair opened the door and ushered them inside before putting her head into the hall and looking both ways. Motoki grinned over at Naru behind the woman's back, his suspicions seemingly confirmed.

Naru trailed him down the short hallway to the living room, which was packed with people. Most of the faces were familiar, but he had to grin when he saw Usagi sitting in Mamoru's lap.

"Let me guess," Motoki said. "You two got hitched!"

"Well, yes, but that's not why we called you over," Mamoru said, confusing him.

"Huh?" Naru's voice was quiet and filled with irritation. "Didn't you think I'd want to be there?"

"We actually didn't know we were getting married until it was happening," Usagi explained. "I mean, Mamoru had asked, but my father didn't answer him. I promise."

The other girls nodded their heads in agreement. "It was just going to be me and Jadeite at first," Rei admitted. "It sort of snowballed from there." She blushed. "None of us knew Usagi's parents planned for them to get married too. They weren't even prepared."

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" Motoki held up a hand. "Why did they make you get married? Are you pregnant Usagi?"

The young blonde blushed. "NO!"

"It's hard to explain." The green-haired woman came into the room. "Someone give these two a seat."

Two women stood up, one with short blonde hair, the other with aqua locks. They pulled Motoki and Naru to the couch where they had been sitting. Cups of soda were pressed into their hands.

"I guess, I should start with the reason Usagi and Mamoru have been a bit more... distant, the past six months or so." The woman with green hair spoke again.

"Can I ask your name?" Naru's voice was very shy, but she sounded determined as well. He couldn't understand. He wanted to understand what was going on as much as she did.

"You may call me Setsuna." The woman held a pen in one hand and lifted it up. "Pluto planet power make up!" her voice was firm but quiet. A moment of bright lights later Sailor Pluto stood in front of them. "Of course, you could also call me Pluto." She smiled down at the two of them.

Motoki gulped. A Senshi was standing in front of him.

"Let me introduce you to the others. This is Sailor Neptune or Michiru, and beside her Sailor Uranus or Haruka." She indicated the two who had given them their seats. "The little one over there is Saturn, or Hotaru."

"Um, Sets?" the guardian of time turned to the younger girl. "I think maybe Usagi and Mamoru should take it from here." She grinned. "I'm pretty sure you're freaking them out a bit."

"I don't exactly get out much," Pluto grumbled. "So sue me."

Hotaru giggled, which made Motoki relax just a bit.

"Hi guys," Mamoru said in a calm voice. "About six months ago, Usagi met Luna." He pointed to the little black cat on the back of his chair with a white one sitting next to her. "After that..."

* * *

 _***Ikuko***_

Ikuko couldn't help herself. She knew she was probably driving her husband up a wall, but she'd been following him everywhere since Haruki had come to get her the night before. If she lost him...

They'd been married almost twenty years, had three children though they had lost the youngest to a heart-defect, and he had stood at her side when her sister had passed, while she'd been in labor, over their daughter's grave, and had held her hand and promised everything would be alright when they'd learned Usagi was Sailor Moon. He had been her best friend, staunchest supporter, knight protector, and everything else for so long that she couldn't begin to fathom the world without him in it.

As Kenji settled onto the couch, she made her way to his side. Instantly he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. "I understand," was all he said. And he kissed her gently, lovingly, in the way that made her feel like the entire world had disappeared and he was the only other person in existence. They clung to one another.

"I'd given up hope," Ikuko admitted when their lips parted. "Everyone said you were already gone. That only Usagi was keeping you here." She sniffled, trying to stay strong. "I can't lose you Kenji. I can't."

He tightened his hold then, and let her cry. Sometimes it was all that was needed. Just to be allowed to cry and sit with the feelings, and be held.

"I love you Ikuko. I love you so much and I thought," he shook his head. "When that wall came down, all I could think about was protecting all of you."

"You did," Ikuko whispered. "Always my hero."

* * *

 **4:32 PM - Tuesday - Tokyo Japan - Mamoru's Apartment**

* * *

 _***Mamoru & Usagi***_

"Okay," Motoki held up his hands. "I just want to make sure I completely understand this. "A talking cat gives you a brooch, orders you to fight monsters. You agree. Mamoru somehow becomes a caped hero on the same night. The talking cat then finds more girls and orders them to fight monsters. Then you and Mamoru become friends. Then you learn each other's identities. Then he KIDNAPS you." The blonde arcade worker paused to glare at his best friend. "Then you find and save the Dark Generals, who were under some form of mind control. Then you get married, without bothering to tell two of your best friends in the world, I might add. Then your dad almost dies because a DRAGON lands just outside the restaurant where you go to celebrate."

"Basically. I think that's pretty much it. Are we missing anything important?" Usagi looked at the others, not noticing that both Motoki and Naru seemed ready to faint.

"Um, well, there's the part where we are going to be taking them away for a bit," Setsuna added, seeming to be fascinated by the nearly green complexion of the little redhead.

"Oh, yeah. So Setsuna, or Pluto, is going to be taking all our loved ones, which of course includes the two of you, and um, making you disappear for a while."

"No." Motoki said, sounding unsure even as he answered. "Nope. Not happening." He shook his head. "Maybe I ate some funny sushi." He started mumbling under his breath.

"Don't make me kidnap you," Mamoru said, not really joking. He had to make sure they were safe.

"So, everyone's families just agreed to this?"

"Well, not Rei's dad, but everyone else, yeah." Usagi said, trying her best to plead her case with her eyes. She could tell she'd already won Naru over, but Motoki was studiously avoiding her gaze. She moved and knelt on the floor in front of him, turning her secret weapon on full blast. She let the tears shimmer in her eyes, made them wide and round as she could, pouted slightly, and stared unblinking into Motoki's face.

"Crap. Fine!" Motoki muttered. Usagi squealed and hugged him, proud her weapon always worked.

"Can I take my mother?" Naru asked, her voice quiet.

"Honestly, I don't think it's wise. We can just circulate a story about you going to visit relatives in Kyoto or something." Setsuna held her staff tightly and met the girl's gaze.

"How about my sister? Mamoru and Usagi are her friends too." Motoki asked, determined to stay if the answer was no.

"And Umino," Naru added.

"Actually, I suggested it earlier," Mamoru said. "We just didn't think bringing you both here was a good idea. We don't want anyone to get suspicious before we get you out."

"Okay. When do you want us to go?" Motoki asked. He looked down at his hands but then jerked his head up when he heard a startled shriek.

"What the hell?" Unazuki screamed, looking at the silver haired man who had abducted her. She turned her gaze on the others in the room, finally seeing her brother, and then relaxed.

A second later there was a yell and a scuffle as a man with long brown hair held Umino by the back of his collar. "Let me go! I said let me go! I know Sailor Moon and she will kick you... oh hi Usagi! Hi Naru!"

"Your things are already packed." Mamoru said, his voice quiet.

"Oh kami! You were going to kidnap us if we said no, weren't you?" Motoki began to mutter under his breath as Haruka pulled one of his bags out of her subspace pocket.

"Yup," she said pleasantly. She laughed when the blonde man growled under his breath.

"Who is running the arcade while I'm gone?" Motoki asked. Everyone in the room started to whistle and look up at the ceiling. Motoki was a smart man. He quickly understood. "You guys! You are running my arcade?"

"Technically," Ami said in her quiet, sweet tone, "the arcade belongs to your parents. But since they're away, all of us will pitch in."

"Oh Kami! Don't let Usagi in my kitchen!" he shouted.

"Hey!" came the indignant squawk. After a moment though, Usagi ducked her head and blushed. "I won't try to cook, I swear."

* * *

 **6:02 PM - Tuesday - The Time Door - Former Silver Millennium Kingdom; Moon**

* * *

 _***Setsuna***_

"So where are we going?" Shingo asked the tall green-haired Guardian of Time.

"Elysion," she answered. "But we are going back in time as well, by four hundred years, so that there is absolutely no chance you can be found." She laughed at his blank look, and put her hand on his shoulder to guide him closer to the large doors. "Don't worry. I won't lose you."

The large group behind him stepped forward. Usagi's parents continued to turn back and give Mamoru and Usagi hugs and instructions to be careful. Setsuna heard Ikuko-san whisper to Usagi, but couldn't tell what she said. It made the girl blush, so she assumed it was private.

Mizuno-san held tightly to Ami and Makoto, whispering to both of them. Zoicite and Nephrite hovered behind the girls. Grandfather Hino gave instructions to Rei and Jadeite. Rei's father, a rather famous politician stood to one side, looking both worried and angry. Minako's parents, who none of the girls had ever seen before, were nothing like any of them ever expected. Neither looked like their daughter, and while they both seemed kind they appeared a little snobbish. Her father seemed to adore Kunzite, but her mother continuously said he needed to cut his hair.

Setsuna tapped her staff and the doors opened. She began to lead the families through and into a green field.

She watched as Mamoru and Usagi walked ahead to speak to the priest. It was an elderly man named Ayumu, who greeted them with a deep bow. "Welcome to Elysion highnesses," he greeted.

"Can you protect them?" Usagi asked after a few moments of pleasantries.

Ayumu nodded his head. "None can harm them here. I, and my family, will guard them well."

Usagi gave her family another hug, then Naru and Motoki, as well as Grandfather Hino and Doctor Mizuno.

"Are you sure you will not keep the boy with you? His soulmate will be weakened without him." The priest said, and Usagi gave him a questioning look. Setsuna herself was a little shocked. Obviously Usagi hadn't wanted it known that her little brother was connected to them.

"He hasn't accessed his powers yet," Usagi hissed.

"Then leave the girl here too, else harm will come to her." Ayumu said, calm and serene.

Shingo was looking back and forth between the Priest, Usagi, and Hotaru. "You mean, if I don't go back, Hotaru could be hurt?"

The priest nodded. "She is your soulmate. You were bonded, just as the others were."

Usagi hissed again. Setsuna wanted to make a joke about teapots, but she knew it would be in poor taste so she kept her mouth shut. She watched as Usagi looked to her parents. Her father was shaking his head, almost violently, but her mother was nodding. So, no help from them.

It was Shingo who made the choice. He ran back through the gate. "I won't let her be hurt!" he insisted. "Either she stays with me," Hotaru growled at that but he carried right on over her, "or I go with you all."

"Shingo!" Kenji exclaimed, holding a hand out to his son.

"No!" the boy argued. "Usagi's barely older than me and you let her fight!"

Usagi blanched. It was obvious she didn't want her brother hurt. Setsuna was sad for her, but knew there wasn't much choice. The boy had decided. Unless Hotaru chose to stay.

"Do you want me to stay?" Hotaru asked, her voice quiet. "It would worry my father perhaps, but..."

Mamoru went to Usagi then, and the two looked into each other's eyes. She watched as they spoke with no words. The conversation seemed to go on forever, then it was Mamoru who turned.

"Shingo, if we allow you to come back, you will be staying with Setsuna, as will Hotaru. She, Michiru, and Haruka will train you. Their identities have not been compromised. Do I make myself clear?"

* * *

 **6:50 PM - Tokyo Japan - Crown Game Center**

* * *

 _***Minako***_

Minako had never played waitress before. Now she knew why. The trays were heavy, the customers rude, and she was almost as big a klutz as Usagi. At least the Princess was behind the counter, holding a rag and wiping it in a circle with a strange look on her face. Minako went to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I've always wondered why Motoki wipes this spot, over and over, always in a circle, always right here." She smiled. "I've figured it out. Mamoru and I sit right there when he helps with my homework." She pointed at two stools directly to the left. "Us girls always sit there when we're together." She pointed to their favorite booth. "And if you look up, you can see the little mirrors that tell you where everyone in the arcade is, and what they're doing." Now she grinned. "And best of all, across the street is the little shop where Reika works. She's in Africa right now, but normally I mean."

Minako grinned. "Wow. I've only been here the one time, but I noticed it myself."

"Anyways," Usagi continued, "We're closing at eight, so don't take any orders after 7:50."

"Yes boss," Minako grinned and pulled at her bangs.

Usagi blanched. "Oh no! I'm not boss. I'm... like a barkeep... except more for ice cream."

"Whatever you say boss!" Minako tossed over her shoulder as she went to take an order. She laughed at Usagi's expression.

* * *

 **7:15 PM - Tuesday - Tokyo Japan - Azabu Juuban Shopping District - Minato Ward**

* * *

 _***Mamoru***_

"I think the building is in a good location," Kunzite said, looking up. "When will the realtor be here? Minako said this place meets all our requirements."

"How does she even know?" Mamoru asked, looking around. The building was in a good location. Only three stories, the upper story having once been used to house workers as well as those with no other place to go according to Minako's information. The building would have a large industrial kitchen, a huge dining area, a pool, training areas, and the ability to add in a communications center and whatever else they needed.

"Sorry I'm late," came the breathless voice of a woman. Mamoru turned, as did Kunzite, and they each greeted her with a bow. She unlocked the door and led them inside. "I was showing another building, and you would not believe how much of a problem it was to get out of there. The traffic was a nightmare."

She led them through the entrance hall. There was a staircase, and beside it an elevator. "There are two sets of fire stairs as well, one on either side. But this main staircase leads up to that balcony up there. Would you like to start upstairs, here, or in the basement?"

"Upstairs please. And also, is there any roof access?"

"Yes, of course. Come with me." She led them up the stairs and to a door. "Through here." They entered a small hallway and climbed a set of metal stairs. There was another door beyond a small landing and she opened it, propping it with a brick. "I got stuck up here once. Not letting that happen again. The door locks automatically behind you. Something about thieves I think."

The roof was wide and long with walls along the edges that came up to shoulder height. To one side he could see the air conditioning set up, as well as a few other things he wasn't sure of. There were vents as well. On the other side the same, but in the middle there was a large open space where mats could be set, or perhaps a sitting area. It would be a good place for meetings, trainings, and hanging out.

She led them back down to the third floor. There were ten mini-apartments as well as smaller rooms. The mini-apartments had two bedrooms each as well as a sitting area, bathroom, and a kitchenette. The smaller rooms had only a room with a kitchenette, but down that hallway were two large bathroom facilities with showers. The second floor was identical.

Downstairs they found an old aerobics area, a workout room, what appeared to be a dance studio, a hangout, a massive kitchen, and a dining room that looked like it could easily sit one hundred people, with tables and chairs scattered throughout the room.

She led them to the basement next, but it was the nicest basement he'd ever seen, and only partially underground. There was an Olympic sized swimming pool with diving areas, an area filled with gymnastics equipment, large showers and a sauna as well as two large empty spaces. The maintenance area was huge and still seemed to have most of the supplies.

"Can I ask," Mamoru said at length. "Why didn't they bring their equipment with them?"

"Now that's an interesting story," the realtor said as they climbed back out of the basement. "You may or may not know that the young lady who plays Sailor V in all those movies is half Japanese, and half English. Well, about three months ago, she donated a building, all new equipment, and everything else for a new setup to the YMCA. Her only condition was to leave this building as it was, and sell it for market value not including the cost of what was inside. They took the mattresses out to the dumpster of course, but other than that left everything as it was. Her father is Catholic, I believe, and as a young girl she spent many hours here, in gymnastics and drama classes."

"Wow!" said Mamoru. Minako was very humbled apparently. She hadn't told them any of that. She'd only said she knew the perfect building. He smiled at the woman. "Well, I'd like to put in an offer," he said, "but I am more than willing to pay for the equipment."

"That won't be necessary. She called this afternoon to let us know that you would be by. I think she was expecting you to buy it. The paperwork is right here, and we can put a bit of a rush on it. The old owners have no problem with any work you do in the meantime."

Mamoru smiled as he filled out the papers. He was tempted to pay in cash, but decided against it. He didn't want to draw any attention to the sale.

* * *

 **Time Unknown - Late Tuesday Evening - D Point - The Arctic - Dark Kingdom**

* * *

***Dark General Hachiman***

Hachiman paced to and fro, waiting for the _Amanojaku_ to wake. It was a long process, and tedious. There were seven _Amanojaku_. Enough to taint the entire city of Tokyo. Well enough to suit his purposes anyway. The city would be in chaos within two days, three at most, and then he would find those Dark Generals and destroy them, and the little children that ran with them now as well. He was a god, those little ones would be no problem for him.

He pulled out the dagger. There was a tiny script on the short, flat pommel. The writing was old and weathered so it could not be easily read. He knew though, that it spoke of stealing powers. There were only two words he could read. _Powers_ , and _Merge_.

He did not know how he was going to get close. There were ways of course, but the woman was hideous and he wasn't sure he wanted to explore those options. He was a god, after all. The woman was beneath him. Even perverted as he had been by his death and the dark energy, he still knew that much.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** (Updated 1/28/20) Not much has changed in this chapter, though I did combine two together so that the story of the Amanojaku could be told.

* * *

 **Kidnapping Sailor Moon  
Chapter Eleven  
Amanojaku  
**

* * *

 **9:17 PM - Tuesday - Tokyo Japan - Mamoru's Apartment**

* * *

 _***Mamoru***_

Mamoru sighed as he sat down next to Usagi. It had been a long day, and much had been accomplished, but there were still things that needed to be done, and both of them had school in the morning. He looked at the paperwork in his lap and then handed it over to her. With a bank transfer the property would be theirs.

"We're going to have some work to do," Usagi said, almost whispering. He followed her gaze and noticed Luna and Artemis were snoozing on one of the chairs.

"We are. Hand me the laptop? I want to see what we can order online." Mamoru took the laptop she passed him from the end table.

"Let Ami and Zoicite handle the computer equipment." Usagi looked over at him and grinned. "Now, you and I have our own tasks to accomplish."

"What tasks?"

"First, room assignments," Usagi said with a giggle. "Then we have the problem of making sure everyone has everything they need, and that includes clothing and linens, and just all sorts of things. We need to make a weekly or monthly order to have most of it delivered and paid in advance if possible. After that we need to make sure we order paint, because I'm assuming at least some areas need a fresh coat, cleaning supplies, because the place is huge, and we'll need mats and outdoor furniture to accomplish what you want on the roof. We need fresh mattresses, or we can just use the beds we already have and donate the old frames." Usagi sighed. "There are a lot of things we need to get done."

"I actually didn't think of most of that. I was just going to sort of... wing it."

"Apparently you've learned nothing from my mother," Usagi said, giggling again.

* * *

 **Time Unknown - Late Tuesday Night - D Point - The Arctic - Dark Kingdom**

* * *

 _***Dark General Hachiman***_

She had fallen right into his hands. Hachiman smiled as she leaned over the chamber, checking on the progress of the _Amanojaku_. She had just brushed up against him, trying to entice him he assumed, and leaned over right in front of him. He pulled the dagger and smiled as he lifted it over her. With one swift movement he plunged it down into her back.

A cloud of black and purple smoke, filled with a strange dark light, rose from the wound. He watched as it coalesced, spinning into a long cylindrical form, thinning more and more as it approached him. There was a burning pain as it flowed in through his nose and was assimilated into his body.

The remnants of her body fell, and moments later disintegrated, just a pile of dust in the outline of a human. Another smile crossed his face. The Dark Bitch was gone, and now he was in control. He could feel Metalia, somewhere near, but she wasn't fully awakened, and so, if he chose, he could keep all the energy being stolen for himself.

He turned and walked away. The _Amanojaku_ needed time to finish awakening.

* * *

 **5:14 AM - Wednesday - Tokyo Japan - Mamoru's Apartment**

* * *

 _***Usagi & Mamoru***_

Usagi woke up to a feeling of dread. She wasn't one who normally woke before her alarm, and the fact that the fear had bolted her upright intensified her need to find out what was going on. Mamoru sat up as well, concerned by the level of fear in his new bride. He had never seen her that afraid without cause, but there was nothing in their bedroom prepared to attack.

Concerned, he placed on hand on her arm as he sent out his energy into the city. There was a feeling of waiting, of something perhaps about to happen. He let out a breath and wondered what it was.

"Something is wrong," Usagi said, her voice shaking.

"I feel it too, but whatever it is, it's not here yet."

"Soon," Usagi murmured.

"Soon," he agreed. "Whatever it is, we will face it together."

"I know." Usagi turned to him and smiled.

"I have to go open the arcade and the parlor for the morning crowd. The workers will be there early."

"Lets go together," Usagi said, and moved quickly to climb out of the bed. He caught her around the middle and pulled her back for a kiss. She grinned at him, but then pulled away. "I have to brush my teeth."

"Me too," he laughed, then the two of them stood together over the sink in the bathroom, the sounds of brushing in the air.

Within twenty minutes they were standing in front of the arcade. The parlor was next door, so he unlocked that first and let the three workers in before they moved down the sidewalk and unlocked the other door. Only two people were waiting at the door. It was rare for anyone to show up at the arcade for more than a coffee in the mornings on school days, so it was just the cashier and one waitress.

They gave them instructions and waved goodbye on their way to their school. Mamoru didn't want to leave Usagi's side, and lingered to kiss her for several long minutes just outside her classroom until Ami and Makoto pulled them apart, laughing.

* * *

 **7:55 AM - Wednesday - Tokyo Japan - Juuban Middle School**

* * *

 _***Minako***_

Rei and Minako walked into the classroom a few minutes late. Thankfully, because both of them were transfer students there wouldn't be any detention. Technically it was her second day, but then she had not been able to attend classes. They both needed to be closer to Usagi. It made sense for them to all be together.

Minako looked around, a bit concerned with the layout of the school, and the classroom itself. Her princess needed to be protected, and she wasn't sure the school was defensible. She and Kunzite had already scouted it and found several entry points that were not easily guarded. Kunzite had growled about the size of the windows and the lack of protection for students. Instead it would be up to the Shitennou to defend Mamoru and to the Inner Senshi to defend Usagi.

The Outer Senshi all attended a different school. This one run by Hotaru's father. He was a suspicious character according to Haruka. But that was a problem for later. For the moment, Minako was more concerned with the problems she could see. One of those was the set up of the classroom. She nodded to the windows and Rei glared at them.

"Do you feel like something is coming?" Minako asked quietly, and Rei nodded.

* * *

 **Time Unknown - Late Wednesday Morning - D Point - The Arctic - Dark Kingdom**

* * *

 _***Hachiman & Beryl***_

It was time. They had risen. Hachiman crowed with excitement as his new minions woke and knelt before him. The city of Tokyo would have no idea what was coming for them. Even one of the _Amanojaku_ could wreak havoc on a city. He was releasing seven. All seven in creation would be let loose upon the city. Another bark of laughter erupted from him. His plan would not fail.

 _'YOUR PLAN?'_

 _'Of course, my plan,'_ Hachiman thought, unsure where the other thought had come from.

For a moment an intense anger came over him and in his mind's eye he saw Queen Beryl in a rage, as she had been the other night when the dragon had failed to destroy the Dark Generals. _'YOU WEAK FOOL,'_ the thought entered his head as though it was his own, but he distinctly heard her tone of voice. He shivered. He had destroyed her. There was no way she was here.

 _'Go away, you're dead!'_

 _'YOU DIDN'T HEED THE WARNING.'_ Her mocking laughter filled his head, and rung as much as it had over the stones of the cavern during her last days of life.

 _'Warning?'_ he wondered. _'The only warning I saw...'_

 _'TALKED OF MERGING THE MINDS TO MERGE THE POWERS. YOU CAN'T USE MY POWERS WITHOUT ME!'_ Her voice was triumphant.

He noticed the Amanojaku staring at him, hands over hearts, but curious expressions upon their faces. He would not meet their eyes. That was where their power lay. He would not let himself be betrayed by them as he had betrayed the former queen. He opened his palm and showed them each their coin.

"You have been released from your prisons," he explained. "The Shitennou, those who caused you to be bound, are free and working on the side of good once again. Your task is to end that, and them. You will also destroy the Sailor brats and anyone who attempts to aid them. I limit you in nothing. Do what you want so long as you bring me their destroyed and mangled bodies at the end." His own laughter echoed in the large chamber as the coins rattled in his hand. "Go, and destroy them, and all of Tokyo if it pleases you."

He watched as one by one they disappeared. Then turned his mind to other matters. Namely, the queen somehow trapped inside his mind. He annoyance with her, and with himself for not more fully investigating the warning, grew when she remained silent.

 _'Are you there? How do I access your powers?'_

There was no reply.

* * *

 **12:04 PM - Wednesday - Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Gardener**_

On the top of a hill that overlooked a portion of Tokyo there was a strange light. It was a mix of colors, purple and grey and a sickly green, with black streaks through it. It sort of reminded the gardener who witnessed it's appearance of an oil spill. When the light disappeared he found himself staring up the hill at seven very strange creatures. They were wispy and black with long claws.

He shuddered in revulsion and pulled himself back into the bushes, reaching for his cell phone to call for help. He couldn't think of anything to do other than call the police. Surely they had a way to reach the Senshi who protected the city. But before he could so much as turn the screen on, there was a sound on top of the hill.

He looked back up and his eyes met those of one of the creatures, who stared back at him. His mind raced with thoughts he had long hidden from himself. He wanted to harm people. Specific people. The man in the yellow coat who had taunted and teased him for so many years because of his 'lowly' job and humble appearance. The young woman who insisted on putting her cigarettes out on his precious trees. The little boy who pushed down all the girls who came to see him and his roses.

He nodded. There was no reason not to harm them. In fact, there was every reason to do so. He stood, no longer afraid of the creatures. They would help him in his cause if he asked, but he did not need their help. The schools would be getting out soon. The young woman was a teacher and would be out in the park to smoke her cigarette and hide from her students. He rubbed his hands together in glee and then reached for a pair of gardening shears. She would never put a cigarette out on his hybrids again.

Unnoticed by the man, who had already turned away, each of the seven creatures was picturing a form, a disguise that would enable them to hide in plain sight. Never had they felt so much energy as they did in this place. For thousands of years they had waited, tossed aside like garbage, for their chance at revenge. Now they would destroy the Four Kings of Heaven, and the Prince of Earth who commanded them.

The first _amanojaku_ to leave the hillside was in the shape of a man with bright yellow hair, and green eyes. The second took the form of a teenage girl with thick, curly red hair and glasses. The third became a frail old lady. The fourth chose to be disguised as a young man with thick, curly brown hair and a winning smile. The fifth disguised herself as a young girl with green hair and eyes. The sixth became an older man with a cane who had grey hair and light blue eyes and carried a little dog under his arm. The final _amanojaku_ disguised herself as a lovely young girl with black hair and green eyes.

None spoke to the others. They had no need to. Each would choose their own targets and begin their tasks. They would send the energy back to the Negaverse of course, but their job was one they enjoyed, and it would draw out the ones they intended to destroy.

By the time all seven had gone, the gardener was stalking towards the park entrance with the shears in his hand and murder in his heart.

* * *

 **2:13 PM - Wednesday - Tokyo Japan - Juuban Middle School**

* * *

 _***Usagi***_

The feelings of dread had grown since their lunch hour, until Usagi could hardly sit still. Only a few moments before the bell would ring to release them, Usagi could be seen shifting in her seat, staring at the clock, then out the window, her leg jumping nervously. What was worse, she was biting one of her nails, which had never before been her habit. She had done and seen a great many things, but she was not sure how much more she could stand.

This particular feeling of dread was growing worse by the second until she wanted to stand and scream, tear at her hair, and shout for someone to tell her what was happening. There was a feeling of evil now too, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

The principal came into the classroom, glared at all the students, and walked toward Haruna-sensei. She was still grading papers and didn't notice him at first. The man grabbed her roughly by the arm and Usagi's favorite teacher cried out in pain, startling her and the others into action. All of them stood and moved towards the pair, closing in fast.

The principal had pulled Haruna-sensei close and kissed her, hard, obviously causing her pain as she cried out again. Makoto grabbed him around the waist, and the man kicked and screamed, trying to return himself to the teacher. "I want to!" he screamed. "I want to!"

No one could understand what was happening, but their favorite teacher was crying, and Usagi stood in front of her, arms outstretched. "Get him out of here!" She turned to Haruna and hugged her as the other students in the class watched. The sobbing teacher threw her arms around Usagi.

"Don't let him near me," she whispered, her face a mask of fear.

::Mamo-chan, I need you,:: she told her husband through their mental link. She heard his promise to hurry out of class and meet her in the principal's office.

"Everyone out," shouted Minako, and the students began to file out of the classroom, going to their lockers to change into shoes.

Usagi walked Haruna-Sensei out of the building and to her car, telling her to go straight home and lock her doors, then went back inside the school and called the police from the front office. Mamoru arrived with his men and her cousin shortly after.

The secretary looked frightened as she explained. "He came back in like that after his meeting," the woman said. "He started talking about Haruna telling him no about a date, and then he was charging out of here."

The phone to the police station was ringing still, and Usagi was frustrated. She didn't understand what was happening, but she knew the feelings she'd had of dread and a great evil were involved. There was finally an answer at the police station. "If you're calling to report someone acting strangely and they are not involved in actively harming someone, please give us the location and tie them down until we can get there. People are going crazy all over the city," the harried voice of a young man spoke on the line.

* * *

 **5:21 PM - Wednesday - Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Mamoru***_

Mamoru paced back and forth across the floor of the arcade. He and the Shitennou were afraid to leave the girls for even a moment, and they were closing the place, ordering everyone to go home and not speak to strangers. The best they had been able to come up with so far was that anyone who was affected had spoken to a stranger just before it happened, and then their deepest desires had become too much to resist.

None of the strangers seemed to be the same. Male, female, old, young. None had the exact same hair or eyes. He'd heard at least five reports himself, and some of the things he'd seen were engraved in his mind and would never be forgotten. Rei was not handling things very well, and Jadeite was attached to her, almost at the hip, worried that if he left her for even a moment she would break down.

A young girl, she appeared around the age of five, with long blonde hair and pretty green eyes walked into the arcade. Nephrite moved over to her and told her they were closing. The girl stared into his eyes for a long moment, and he seemed to go into a trance. Then he shook himself and pointed to the door. "You have to go," he ordered. "I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous to keep the place open. Do you have someone to help you home?"

The little girl nodded, tilting her head to the side and then looked around. She met Mamoru's eyes and for a brief flash of time all he could think was of taking Usagi somewhere where no one could ever find her again and keeping her there, where he could be the only one to see her beautiful smile, hear her lilting voice, touch her soft skin.

He shook his head, realizing just how ridiculous that was. Usagi was Sailor Moon, and it was her... no their, duty to protect the people of Tokyo, and the planet. The little girl hissed and then turned her gaze on Usagi herself. Usagi smiled and asked if she could get her anything before she left. She took a step closer to his wife and Mamoru felt anxious, wanting to get her away from the love of his life.

The girl snarled. "You! You have no dark dreams!"

Usagi laughed. "Of course not! I have my Mamo-chan. I have everything I could ever want or need."

The girl began to change, her fingers becoming long claws and she turned her head towards Kunzite. The man with long white-blonde hair took a single step toward Minako before he stopped and shook his head wildly. "What are you trying to do to me? I would never do that!"

Minako moved towards the girl turned demon, then, and began to lift her transformation pen. But the demon was hissing in frustration. "Soul-Bonded! Why? I can't turn Soul-Bonded against one another. One of you must have a desire to do something awful!"

Usagi stepped forward and closed in on the demon. "None of us do. Who are you? What do you want?"

"We are the _Amanojaku_ and we want our revenge!" snapped the demon, and then she disappeared.

The name sounded familiar to Mamoru, though he couldn't place it, but Rei's gasp stopped him cold.

"We have to go to the shrine!" she whispered.

* * *

 **6:18 PM - Wednesday Evening - Tokyo Japan - Hikawa Jinja "Fire River Shrine"**

* * *

 _***Mamoru & the Shitennou***_

As a miko, Rei said she knew the story, but it was Grandfather Hino who stood before them to tell the tale. They sat, gathered in a semi-circle, inside the room where the Great Fire leapt and danced. It was the only light that shone upon their faces. The mood of the somber tale was set. Mamoru held Usagi close, worried about what he was about to hear.

Grandfather Hino spoke in a low, sad, quiet tone, his face drawn. For he knew this tale was once again becoming truth.

 _"In a time so long ago the kingdom's name is long forgotten, there lived a young prince. He was a smart man, the son of a wise and kind ruler, in a time when there was no war, and little conflict. His kingdom was prosperous, his people happy, and for the prince, this was all he could ask._

 _Four young men trained with the prince, and were to follow in the footsteps of their own fathers, who ruled the four corners of the Earth. Even young, they understood responsibility, and so when the call came one day for aid, the prince sent out his Four Kings of Heaven to help the people. For a great evil had come._

 _In those days, villages stayed near a large road near the Palace of Earth where trade was plentiful, and along this road the Shitennou, the Four Kings of Heaven, made their journey toward a town that was destroying itself. Along the way they met many people fleeing from danger. None could tell them who the enemy was. They spoke of mother turning against child, husband against wife, brother against brother. And they wept._

 _The young generals sent back word to their prince, warning him of the people who would come seeking food and shelter, and they hurried their horses toward the danger. When they arrived, they found the village in flames, the people attacking one another, those who had not chosen to flee, and the well poisoned. Among the wreckage only one stood unaffected._

 _With long raven hair, the little one wept. The sight of her family and friends tearing at her heart. She was sad and lonely and wanted to help, but in her youth and inexperience she could do nothing. Her name was Kiyoko, and it was true that she was a pure and generous child. Her heart lived for others, and no evil thought had ever touched her spirit or her mind._

 _To the Shitennou she ran and knelt before them, asking their help. She promised her own life in return. The oldest of the generals leapt from his horse and picked up the child. "Young one," he said in a sad voice, "we do not wish to harm you. What has happened here?"_

 _And the little child told them of a man who had come in the night. He had brought jade coins and had given them to people freely, telling them only to do whatever they had long desired and that the spirits within the coin would be released and grant their wishes. The seven coins became seven demons, called the_ Amanojaku _and they began changing the people as they were released._

 _If anyone looked into the eyes of the demons they would begin to change. Their deepest, darkest desires would be impossible to resist. And so those who wanted to hurt others, or to steal, or to rape, or to murder, began to act on those whims. The man had disappeared, but the demons had remained._

 _The Shitennou, upon hearing her story were shocked and angry. It had been her call that drew them to that place. Again they sent word to their prince, and immediately he appeared from the air. "We must help the people," he said. "Only a pure heart can cleanse this evil. I know only of one such, and she is beyond our reach."_

 _"This child has a pure heart," the leader of the Shitennou said, a tear upon his cheek. "She offered even her life if we would help her people."_

 _The prince was learned and knew the answer was a Wish from a pure heart. He knelt down in front of the child and asked her to open her heart and wish. He smiled and took her hand, and promised her he would heal the land. "Now," he said, "I will tell you what to say, and you must say it exactly."_

 _Kiyoko nodded and repeated the words carefully several times. When the prince told her she had the words she smiled at him and said she was ready. A strange creature appeared before them, shifting from shape to shape, and into faces they knew._

 _"Do not look up from the ground!" the prince ordered in a stern voice, and he closed his eyes and made a Heart Wish with the little girl._

 _Kiyoko spoke aloud, her voice clear and bright as a bell. "I wish this creature, this_ Amanojaku _could no longer harm anyone. Turn it into the safe form of a jade coin."_

 _There was a flash of light, and at their feet sat a jade coin, dust still rising from the earth where it had landed. It took several long hours before all the demons were safely turned to jade coins again. One of the Shitennou, who was knowledgeable, brought the coins to a temple where they could be guarded by the priests. He quickly returned to aid his prince._

 _Together the men restored the village, and the people gathered, all having come out of their trance. The words of the Wish and the need for a pure heart to speak them were told to all, and the story spread, as they often do, from one village to the next. Even now, when villages are replaced by cities, in the temples of the Buddha and the temples of Shinto we speak the tale, so that none may forget what needs to be done should the demons return._

 _The little girl, Kiyoko, learned with great sorrow that her family had died in the chaos, and great tears fell from her eyes, becoming a river. She walked away from the village of sorrows and none of her people ever saw her again. They say that her tears and screams of pain long echoed through the hills, and that she never allowed any humans near her again. Only the birds of the air and the beasts of the ground. But that is another story."_

A hush fell as he finished speaking. His words had invoked memories in Mamoru and the Shitennou, things long forgotten when battles had raged and their world had been shattered. How they had forgotten the events, none knew, but now they were remembered and fear shot through them. The scenes of fires raging through a tiny village, of a little girl alone and weeping in the midst of the devastation, calling out for help, of a hopelessness that had flowed over them in the moments before the first Wish was spoke.

Mamoru looked to his side. He knew of only one with a pure heart, and he was desperate to keep her safe. He reached for Usagi's hand, and clung to her. His angel, his Rabbit of the Moon, his pure-hearted wife could make the wish. They had to make sure she was protected as she did so.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** (Updated 1/28/20)

* * *

 **Kidnapping Sailor Moon  
Chapter Twelve  
Unexpected Aid**

* * *

 **Time Unknown - Late Wednesday Evening - D Point - The Arctic - Dark Kingdom**

* * *

 _***Hachiman & Beryl***_

Hachiman felt as though his head would split open. The pain of two minds inside, each fighting for control, was destroying him. He was a god, and should have been strong enough to defeat the voice within, but through the power of Metalia she had once defeated him, killed him, and now he was vulnerable. He had to find a way to destroy her.

He raced the chamber where he had raised the _Amanojaku_ and searched the ground for the dagger. Ash blew along the floor as his robes swished. He picked up the dagger and looked at it carefully. There were no further instructions. Screaming in pain and rage he tucked it away, and grabbed his aching head, hoping for release.

Beryl too was screaming, wordlessly, in his mind. The pain was overwhelming them both. She wished for oblivion, as did he.

* * *

 **6:18 PM - Wednesday Evening - Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Shingo & Hotaru***_

All across Tokyo madness reigned. While the Inner Senshi and the Shitennou listened to the tale and worked to create a plan, the rest of the protectors worked side by side with the police and other first responders. Shingo and Hotaru, the youngest, and most vulnerable to harm (because they were not yet Soul-Bonded) stayed inside the police station.

Shingo, who in a moment of fear had become the Blue Moon Knight, had limited, but untrained, healing abilities, unlike his sister, his cousin, and Mamoru, who all had more experience. He was working from instinct only. Two police officers were charged with keeping him protected, though it was Hotaru that would be most effective in keeping danger away from him.

Neither of the two lifted their eyes when a new victim was brought to them. Instead, they stared at the ground, though Hotaru was quite aware of everything each person did. Shingo however, focused on their minds, and would tell the officers whether they were being affected by the _Amanojaku_ or were simply using them as an excuse to do harm.

Those he could heal were released to go home and told not to meet the eyes of anyone until they were safely inside with their doors locked. The others were locked into cells until they could be charged. Shingo's healing was not easy, and he grew weary quickly. But he continued, healing one after the other, until no more were brought to him for a time.

"You can't keep this up Blue," Saturn said, hoping to keep his identity secret, and hers.

"I have to Saturn," Blue Moon Knight explained. "I can't do anything else to help."

"They'll call us soon," she whispered. "I'm sure Sailor Moon has a plan by now."

"I hope so," he whispered back. "I feel like I need to be with her, but I don't know if they'll let either of us help."

"Actually," said a voice from the doorway, "I think perhaps you are the ones who will need help."

Instinctively Shingo closed his eyes and reached for Hotaru's hand. He didn't know how to teleport, but he tried anyways. "Don't look at them," he whispered and pictured himself anywhere else.

When he opened his eyes again he was no longer in the police station. Hotaru's hand was still tightly clasped in his own, and her eyes were still shut tight. He looked around him carefully. The surface they were standing on was mostly sand and rock, and almost seemed to glow. There was a bright light shining on it, and he looked around to find where it was.

When he looked up however, he discovered that he and Hotaru were looking down at the Earth below.

"Oh, crap!" he muttered.

"What is it?" Hotaru asked, her eyes still closed.

"We're on the moon!" Shingo moaned.

* * *

 **Time Unknown - Late Wednesday Evening - D Point - The Arctic - Dark Kingdom**

* * *

 _***Hachiman***_

Hachiman's head felt as though it would explode. The remnants of the queen in his mind were tearing him apart. She reached for his own powers as he reached for hers, each fighting for dominance. Around him the Youma milled around in a panic, unsure what to do. Until lightning began spearing out of his body.

The Youma fled, searching out the portals that led to Tokyo, and to other places around the world, where the Queen had searched for the Silver Crystal before the Senshi awoke. In many countries across the globe, big and small, the creatures began appearing, fleeing in terror.

And then, realizing they were safe, they began to attack.

* * *

 **6:52 PM - Wednesday Evening - Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Usagi***_

Shingo was in danger. Usagi could feel it. She closed her eyes and prayed for his safety. She henshined quickly, becoming Sailor Moon.

"Get me to my brother," she moaned, and the next moment they were appearing in the police station where there was a man with yellow hair and green eyes, looking around wildly, and raging about people disappearing.

"Where did the little brats go?" he asked.

"What little brats?" Sailor Moon asked. Anyone who had not faced the little girl kept their own eyes closed.

The creature did not answer. He stared into Sailor Moon's eyes. She wondered what he was trying to find, but quickly remembered the story. She had to remember the words exactly. After a time, the man cocked his head to the side. "What are you?" the creature asked, sounding confused.

Sailor Moon did not answer. Instead she spoke the words she had heard in the story. _"I wish this creature, this Amanojaku could no longer harm anyone. Turn it into the safe form of a jade coin."_

There was a flash of light and a clinking sound as the creature disappeared and a small, round jade coin fell to the floor. Tuxedo Kamen picked it up.

"We know it works." He turned and looked at Sailor Moon. "We need to draw out the others and find a safe place for these coins."

Sailor Moon nodded and held out her hand. "I know the safest place," she whispered. She took the coin and closed her eyes. There was only one place her brother could have gone in a panic. "I have to find Shingo. Come with me," she whispered.

"The rest of us will stay here. Sun Knight is in another police station with Pluto. We can send those who need healing there," Mars said.

Sailor Moon nodded. "We will be back!"

* * *

 **Time Unknown - Late Wednesday Evening - D Point - The Arctic - Dark Kingdom**

* * *

 _***Hachiman & Beryl***_

The lightning spread, escaping Hachiman's flesh. He felt as though he was being torn apart from the inside out. His screams pierced the halls of the Negaverse, echoing through distant chambers. Metalia stirred. He could feel her awakening. Across the planet the Youma were collecting energy and sending it back to her, but nowhere was the energy gathering more than in Tokyo, where the amanojaku were wreaking havoc. Many of the Youma had fled there as well, and even as he felt himself coming apart at the seams, Metalia's laughter began to rise, so loud it covered even his own screams.

In desperation he reached for the dagger he had hidden on his person. There was no hope for him. Once he had been a god, one who protected the people. Through the evil energies he had been perverted, and had further tainted himself with taking Beryl's mind into his own. He lifted it into the air with both hands and brought it down to pierce his own heart.

* * *

 **7:01 PM - Wednesday Night - THE MOON**

* * *

 _***Usagi***_

"Shingo!" Sailor Moon screamed. She didn't care that he was a hero in his own right. He was her baby brother, and he'd been in danger. Self-recrimination flew through her mind. She should have kept him with her, should have protected him better. He was special to her, and she'd wanted nothing more than to keep him safe.

"Usagi!" Blue Moon Knight yelled and ran to her. She sighed with relief when she saw him, whole and unharmed. Hotaru, still in henshin as Sailor Saturn, was right next to him. His silvery uniform and breastplate shone in the light as he ran towards her.

"I was so worried," she whispered as she caught him into a hug.

"Me too," he admitted. "And then I thought I just had to get us both out of there, and I was here."

Sailor Moon smiled. "I never told anyone this, but it happened to me once," she admitted. "I got scared and ended up here. Of course, I thought I was dead."

"That would be scary."

"It was. Are you okay? He didn't look into your eyes? Or yours," she asked looking at the young girl beside him.

"No, Shingo said to close my eyes so I did. And then when it was okay to look again we were here."

"Well, we figured out how to defeat the creatures, but I need a place to put the jade coins. There's a place here in the old palace. A place only those with the royal blood of the moon kingdom can go." She released her henshin and began to walk towards the prayer chamber. "It's a room behind the prayer chamber. There are other things hidden there."

"No one but the two of you can enter?" Mamoru asked, having released his own transformation.

"That's right," Usagi said. "Well, anyone with Royal Lunarian blood. I think both Haruki and Minako could enter because they each had a Lunarian parent. I'm hoping it's safe enough. I wish we knew how to get to the other safe place in Elysion."

"I can do it, but technically anyone can enter Elysion... except there's a room in the temple that's the same as this. Only those with the royal blood of Earth can enter." Mamoru sounded excited. "I'd completely forgotten about it."

"I don't think we'll remember everything right away," Usagi said. "We've only been Soul-Bonded a short time after all."

"True," Mamoru agreed. "And so much has happened since then."

"Wait here," Usagi said, and turned to kiss him.

She noticed Shingo hugging Hotaru and then he followed her into the chamber. There were shelves of artifacts from the Silver Millennium and before. Things they had no idea the use of, and decided to avoid so much as touching. Instead, Usagi found a small wooden box and lifted the lid.

"We can keep them in here," she said.

"Do you want me and Hotaru to stay here?" Shingo asked.

Usagi thought about it carefully. There were reasons she wanted to keep him there, out of the fighting. Not only because he was untrained, but also because he was her baby brother. And she had the very valid excuse of his lack of a Soul-Bond to use at the moment. But she needed him to know she trusted and respected him. Her mind fought with itself for several long minutes.

Then she shook her head. "No. But the two of you will stay with me and Mamoru at all times until we defeat these creatures. You're the only other one who can come here, so as soon as one is defeated, grab the jade coin and transport here as fast as you can. No one can teleport into the room, so go to the prayer chamber."

"Thank you," he whispered. "For trusting me."

"You're welcome. I love you Shingo."

"I love you too," he said, and gave her a quick hug.

"Alright, back to work," Usagi said.

They went back out to the prayer chamber. She noticed Shingo seemed to have more energy already, and thought about it. She felt stronger as well. All of them transformed again and then Tuxedo Kamen led the teleport, landing them in the courtyard by the shrine.

* * *

 **Time Unknown - Wednesday Night - D Point - The Arctic - Dark Kingdom**

* * *

 _***Hachiman & Beryl***_

Hachiman was dying much more slowly than he liked. He was too weak to pick up the knife and try again. The pain was horrendous. It burned as the blood pooled in his lungs. The knife had pierced his heart, but only slightly. Instead, his lung had been cut and it was not a quick or easy death.

Inside his head he could hear Beryl gibbering that Metalia was waking, that she would soon be free. Though the queen had long served the darkness, she also feared it, and longed for death to take them both before the thing escaped.

A deep rattle sounded in his chest and Hachiman knew it was time. He would finally be freed. Fire and flame surrounded him. Instead of screaming in pain, he sighed in relief. When the flames had consumed him, nothing remained on the throne except two Crystals in a pile of ash.

* * *

 **7:01 PM - Wednesday Night - Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Haruki***_

Sun Knight was exhausted. The darker it grew, the more tired he became with each healing until there was nothing more he could do. Now, he was sitting alone in a room, panting with exertion as though he had run a marathon. Pluto had insisted he go inside and take a break, though he'd wanted to do more. She was right however. He had nothing left. She was standing guard outside the door to what he thought was probably an interrogation room.

There was only so much they could do. Even as he sat and rested he knew twenty or thirty more were probably being brought in. And only the worst of them were brought to the police stations. The ones who were trying to physically harm others. He wondered how so many people could have such horrible dark desires.

The experience had forced him to reconsider his own thoughts. The closest thing he could discover to a dark desire was the need to take his Soul-Bonded somewhere and just enjoy time alone with her. They'd only sealed their bond the night before, and they were both happy to be together again. So it was what was foremost on his mind. He imagined she probably felt something similar.

The door opened and she came in. "They're back," she whispered. "They took one out at the other police station. It had gone after Blue Moon Knight and Saturn. They ended up on the moon so Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen went to get them. She's going to need you."

"I've got nothing left," he admitted.

"You've forgotten something," she said, and smiled. "The sun might be down, but we're standing on the Earth, and we just happen to know the prince."

Sun Knight grinned. "Where are we meeting?" he asked.

"Shrine," she whispered back. "The police know we're leaving. As far as they know you've got nothing left. It's going to have to be a group effort to heal everyone I think."

"I don't know. Four or five of the people suddenly seemed to wake up right before I came in here," he told her. "If they took one of those things down, the people it affected might have been released. If we can get all of them..." He trailed off when she frowned.

"I would love to agree, but their victims might not have that long. We have to do a mass healing or people will die. Not just the ones being attacked by those affected either. The more one of the affected acts out their desires the weaker they become." Pluto looked devastated.

"Lets go," he said and she took his hand. A moment later they were at the shrine.

* * *

 **Time Unknown - Wednesday Night - D Point - The Arctic - Dark Kingdom**

* * *

 _***Metalia***_

Metalia was awake and aware. For a long time she had slept, only waking a few moments at a time when Beryl had fed her bursts of energy and needed her advice. But Beryl no longer breathed. Not even inside the god she had been murdered by. The joy Metalia felt at the perversion of all that had once been good was incredible.

She could feel energy pouring into her from all around the world. The Youma, in their fear, had run to the corners of the earth, and now were attacking people everywhere. Their attacks fed her, and she stretched within the confines of her prison. Soon she would be free. Soon she would destroy the earth and steal the power of the Silver and Gold Crystals.

* * *

 **7:23 PM - Wednesday Evening - Tokyo Japan - Hikawa Jinja "Fire River Shrine"**

* * *

***Rei***

"What's the plan?" Rei asked as she went into the room with the Great Fire. Her grandfather had been brought back to Elysion and they were now trying to figure out what to do.

"I think I have an idea," Haruka said, running her fingers through her short blonde hair. "We need to get somewhere high. Somewhere where the four of them can combine their energy and release it to the city."

"How do we do that?" Shingo asked, sounding worried.

"You and Usagi just had a huge boost of energy from being on the moon. Mamoru gave Haruki a ton of energy just now, and he is absolutely brimming with it himself." Haruka paused and looked around. "I say the rest of us surround them as a form of protection and let them heal everyone from the top of Tokyo Skytree."

Usagi and Mamoru were both nodding.

Rei thought it was a great idea as well, but she had something to add. "I had a thought and I wanted to see what all of you believe."

"What is it?" Jadeite asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I think perhaps if we have all four of the Shitennou together up there, those _Amanojaku_ will appear. We need to be on the lookout for them as soon as we start the healing."

"There's a problem," Haruki said, looking down at his cell phone. "Youma attacks are being reported all over the city. And strange monsters are being reported around the world."

"We can't be in two places at once," Michiru said. "What do we do?"

Usagi stood up and paced, then looked at Mamoru for a long moment. They seemed to be talking, and Rei thought it was a distinct possibility as she could talk mentally with Jadeite as soon as their bond had formed. Mamoru stood as well and turned to the group.

"Okay, we're going to split up. We need to be at the top of the Skytree to heal, and the Shitennou need to be there to draw out the creatures. The rest of you should be out taking care of the Youma. Split into teams and get as many as you can find. I'm thinking we aren't going to get any rest tonight." Mamoru met everyone's eyes. All of them nodded.

Rei was proud of him and Usagi both. They had really stepped up over the past few days. She knew her own attitude had changed drastically as well, and hoped to continue improving. She felt closer to Usagi than anyone other than Jadeite or her grandfather. Oddly enough, none of that would have happened if Mamoru hadn't kidnapped Usagi. She shrugged the thought away. They had things to handle.

"Minako?" Usagi said. "Since you speak English fluently, do you think you could take the girls to places with active attacks like England or America?"

"Yes, but shouldn't we focus on Tokyo first?" Minako frowned.

"I don't know. Its our home, and I love it, but we're supposed to protect everyone. I don't know how we're going to manage this!" Usagi sounded very upset.

"I do!" said a familiar voice from the doorway and all of them turned to look. What they saw was a shock none of them had expected.

* * *

 **Time Unknown - Wednesday Night - D Point - The Arctic - Dark Kingdom**

* * *

 _***Metalia***_

Metalia's prison was breaking apart. Piece by piece it crumbled down around her, stones falling through her form, which was smoke-like and non-corporeal. She laughed excitedly as more and more energy was fed to her. Soon she would escape and cover the entire earth, sucking it dry before she was free to move on to another solar system. But she planned to make the people here, especially those annoying Senshi, suffer for their impertinence at trying to stop her.

* * *

 **7:31 PM - Wednesday Evening - Tokyo Japan - Hikawa Jinja "Fire River Shrine"**

* * *

 _***Usagi***_

Usagi stared at herself. It wasn't like looking into a mirror at all. The woman across the room, standing in the doorway, was older, perhaps by as many as five years. She stared at her, seeing the differences. Her hair was silver in the future, with pink tips at the ends. Her eyes held wisdom that she couldn't begin to understand now. She wasn't alone. With her were the Senshi, the Shitennou, all the protectors she had come to know and love.

"Your job tonight is to handle the _Amanojaku_ and Metalia. Ours is to destroy the Youma," said the older version of Setsuna. "The timeline has been altered. Because of this we are able to assist you in putting things to rights. It is not something we can do again. Only to correct what was done."

Usagi nodded. She couldn't stop staring at herself and the older version of Mamoru. His hair had changed as well. The tips were a dark royal purple. His eyes were different, lighter, and he had an easy smile on his face.

"Do what you must. We will destroy the Youma."

The older Usagi turned to her group and ordered them to henshin. Then she touched her brooch and became Sailor Moon. But she looked so different! She had wings! Huge, white wings. And her fuku was a mix of silver and gold with a crescent cradle covering her lower belly. Her boots and gloves were silver with white trim. She had feathered clips in her hair now, and even the hair pieces had changed, now a golden color.

"Good luck," Usagi called out to her older self.

The woman turned and grinned over her shoulder. "We don't need luck," she said, and winked before they all disappeared in a blink.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** (Updated 1/28/20)

* * *

 **Kidnapping Sailor Moon  
Chapter Thirteen  
Current and Future Problems  
**

* * *

 **MORE THAN A THOUSAND YEARS INTO THE FUTURE - Crystal Tokyo - Japan - Earth Kingdom**

* * *

 _***Lian***_

One of the babies was crying. The nurse, Lian, was unsure how long the parents would be away. She ran into the room and soothed the infant. She was still very new to the palace nursery. There were so many royal children from the nine planets. The King and Queen alone seemed to be on a mission to repopulate at least one of those planets, or perhaps the moon palace itself. She had been there once, on a tour. It was a beautiful place.

She couldn't be sure whose child it was. She'd only been in the palace for two days. She wondered why Suki hadn't come in. The other girl had worked for the Royals for years and knew all the babies and children personally. It was a strange thing though, that the children didn't seem to age as others did. It was much slower.

She'd overheard talk that something was wrong with the children. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew something was different about them. A strange sound made her turn. In the far corner of the room stood a young woman in a velvety purple gown. She was holding one of the youngest.

The child, Heliodor, who was almost a month old, let out a great wail at being so woken and the sound of her cries began a chain reaction.

"What are you doing?" Lian hissed. "Why would you wake one of the babies. I'm here by myself tonight," she growled, and moved towards the woman to take the baby back.

"Don't worry. They won't trouble you for long," the woman said.

She held up a hand and a strange darkness came at her. She fell, unsure why she hurt so badly. She watched as the woman attempted to hurl that dark energy at the children. Instantly shields began to pop up around them, especially the youngest.

"Don't hurt them," Lian tried to yell, but her voice came out in a croak.

The woman laughed harshly, her voice echoing even in the muted nursery. Then she was gone, taking the baby with her. Lian felt tears rolling down her cheeks and her eyes closed as she prayed someone would find the child. The world slipped away and she saw the most beautiful silver light and the smiling face of a woman who held hands outstretched for her. Peace flitted through her as Lian let herself be guided to another life.

* * *

 **7:33 PM - Wednesday Evening - Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Future Usagi***_

"Alright, everyone has their assignments," Future Sailor Moon said. "Remember, we cannot interfere with the battle itself. That must remain unaltered." She looked around at the ones who had fought at her side the longest, and smiled in reassurance.

"Whoever is messing with the timeline is still here," Sailor Pluto said. "So be careful!"

"Lets do this," Future Tuxedo Kamen said quietly. They joined hands and found themselves in their first location. New York City, in America.

* * *

 **Time Unknown - Wednesday - D Point - The Arctic - Dark Kingdom**

* * *

 _***Heliodor***_

Hidden in the depths of the Dark Kingdom the newest Dark General hid with her creation. She'd not yet even had a chance to try her hand at beating Sailor Moon, or the others. But now, she sensed, she would never get the chance. Her one Youma, able to travel from timeline to timeline, and to create more youma, of each color known to it, stood before her, herding her backward into the room.

"You must not leave," he whispered. "Metalia is waking. If she senses you, she will destroy you."

The Dark General frowned. Didn't she serve the creature? Why would it kill her? She shook her head. "I have my duty," she said.

"No." The Youma approached, and touched her arm.

Suddenly Heliodor found herself in an entirely different place. She was on an island in the middle of the sea. It appeared to be a part of an island chain in fact. There was a little stone shelter about thirty feet off the beach. She could see footprints in the damp sand, leading away toward a distant dock barely visible to her. She didn't know where she was. But the Youma was gone.

"You will be safe here, until the timeline is reset," Opal said, then disappeared.

"Where are you?" she cried out, in fear and in loneliness. There was no answer. In the distance she could see a small boat headed out of the circle of islands. She went towards the shelter, hoping someone had remained behind. She saw the remnants of a fire-pit, with some wood stacked next to it. There was a wind break covering part of the opening. And nothing else.

Whoever had been here had left, recently, and they had taken everything with them.

* * *

 **7:37 PM - Wednesday Evening - Tokyo Japan - Tokyo Sky Tree**

* * *

 _***Mamoru***_

They arrived at Tokyo Sky Tree together. Each had their own job to do, but they all knew that this would be difficult, and that every one of them culd be potentially hurt. Future Sailor Pluto said time had been altered. They couldn't take anything for granted now.

Sun Knight, Blue Moon Knight, Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Kamen moved together just above the pinnacle of the tower. Their job was to heal everyone in the city. They would have to work together as one.

"Push your energy towards Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen whispered to Blue Moon Knight. "She'll control the healing. If we need to we can draw on the others, but the moon is out now, so I think she'll have the power to do this without it."

They all clasped hands and their eyes connected for a brief moment before closing them. Tuxedo Kamen focused on his bride, on pushing toward her the healing abilities within him, as well as his energy. There would be physical injuries as well as mental out there, and she would have to heal them all at once.

This was the most dangerous thing they had ever attempted.

Their minds connected. All four of them were one in that moment. He could feel the other's presence as well as his own. Sailor Moon was nervous but determined. Blue Moon Knight was afraid for his sister and for Hotaru. Sun Knight was concerned because the sun was down and because Pluto would be keeping the _Amanojaku_ at bay.

Tuxedo Kamen himself felt certain his wife could accomplish the task. He knew she was strong enough, and he had faith in himself and the others. They would do what they needed to do.

* * *

 **7:37 PM - Wednesday Evening - Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Future Shingo & Hotaru***_

Future Sailor Saturn and Blue Moon Knight had to protect the city of Tokyo until their past selves had completed their task. Most of the Youma that had escaped had made their way here. The city was under siege in many ways and many areas.

Blue Moon could sense the _Amanojaku_ still at work, as well of dozens of Youma. Going to their old stomping grounds, Blue Moon Knight and his wife focused on destroying as many Youma as they could. He was sure that the others would finish quickly and return to them.

The first Youma they found was in the park. It was a strange creature that looked to be wearing all black with red feathers at the shoulders. It was screaming "Tesuni!" over and over again. Sailor Saturn lowered the silence glaive and struck the creature down.

Almost immediately another Youma appeared. This one looked to be made up of vines and a large yellow flower sprouted from its forehead. Blue Moon Knight lifted his sword and shouted, "Sparkling Blue Moon Radiance," into the evening.

* * *

 **6:37 PM - Wednesday Evening - Manila, Philippines (7:37 PM Tokyo Time)**

* * *

 _***Future Ami & Zoicite***_

Future Sailor Mercury and Future South Knight (Zoicite) arrived in Manila. They appeared in a small area in the slums where three Youma had appeared from a portal. They were all small, all female. One was orange wearing purple spandex leggings and a bright red top that showcased far too much breast. Another looked nearly human but for the mass of toys that shot from it's abdomen. The third had bright red hair and purple eyes, and wore a dress made of mist. It threw mist around, and it burned whatever it touched, like acid.

Future Sailor Mercury gasped at the sight of the people and the buildings. So many people lived in such poverty. She knew from visits in the future it wouldn't remain this way, but she wished she could help everyone now. Setsuna's words from moments before they left their own time echoed in her head. She'd been told not to meddle. So she wouldn't. That didn't mean it wasn't painful to see so many suffering.

Future Zoicite was already attacking. He had grown in strength, so when he sent his attack at the three Youma, all of them were blown backwards.

"Mercury Glacier Detonation," she screamed and a wall of heavy ice moved over flowing water toward the three Youma. Between both their attacks the Youma were destroyed. quickly he moved towards her and they clasped hands.

"What's our second location," he asked.

"Vancouver Canada," she said, and they disappeared from Manila.

* * *

 **7:37 PM - Wednesday Evening - Tokyo Japan - Tokyo Sky Tree**

* * *

 _***Hotaru***_

Sailor Saturn was distracted. She had work to do, but the view of the others holding hands and preparing their task was distracting. A glow started to form around them. Silver and gold blended with blue and an orangey-red. She thought it should look strange but it was rather beautiful, and entrancing. It grew and grew until the lights filled the sky, connecting at a peak until they created a dome of four blended colors.

It was incredibly beautiful. And terrifying. She turned purposefully away, and watched the skies around them for anything that could cause the healers harm. Her mind was partly focused on Blue Moon Knight, her Shingo, even still. She had to protect him. Had to protect all of them. One of the _Amanojaku_ popped into the air just before her and she instinctively looked down, not meeting it's eyes.

The thing no longer looked like a human. Rather, it appeared to be a greyish black color with red eyes that appeared to glow in the darkness, and long wickedly sharp claws. It reached for her, and she barely threw herself to the side in time. She knew she couldn't maintain the fight for long watching it only from her peripheral vision. She chanced a glance up at it, and was caught.

Suddenly her mind went to her father. The man who had been forcing her to undergo what he called treatments. The treatments only caused her pain and misery. She didn't want her father in her life anymore. She didn't want him on the planet anymore. She wanted him gone. Far away. Somewhere where he couldn't hurt her. She smiled as she remembered the moon wasn't the only place with the remains of a castle. Instantly she disappeared from the tower and appeared in front of her father. He looked at her in shock, but she didn't care. She had to do this. Had to protect herself. He could hurt her if he was freed.

She grabbed him by the collar and disappeared, a moment later finding herself in the castle on Saturn. The protective dome was still in place, so he wouldn't die in the atmosphere. "Bye daddy," she whispered, and a moment later she was in back at the battle.

"Dead Scream," Sailor Pluto said, and her attack knocked one of the strange creatures back.

Hotaru moved forward and added her own attack. "Silence Wall," she whispered. She was enjoying the knowledge that her father was so far away.

The _Amanojaku_ laughed at their attacks, even though it was hurt repeatedly by them. "You have none with a pure heart available," it said, and it's claw extended towards Saturn. She screamed as the sharp dagger-like claws ripped into her flesh.

* * *

 **7:37 PM - Wednesday Evening - Tokyo Japan - Tokyo Sky Tree**

* * *

 _***Michiru***_

Sailor Neptune moved forward in tandem with Uranus. They were close together in every aspect, moving swiftly, and relying on one another for safety. They didn't meet the eyes of the _Amanojaku_ when they arrived. So far they weren't sure what their deepest desires were, and though they were safe from harming one another, that didn't mean they wouldn't hurt others.

The last thing Sailor Neptune wanted was to act on some deep-seated emotion that she hadn't handled. And this was no time for soul searching. They had to hold off these demons until the healing was done, and keep them occupied so that others wouldn't be harmed.

"Deep Submerge," she spoke loudly and moved her hand in time to launch her attack at the creature she and Uranus were facing.

Beside her she heard Uranus speak. "Space Sword Blaster," she muttered. The sword she held began to glow as she swung it around, and it released a wave of energy. As the _Amanojaku_ dodged the attack, it grew closer to Sailor Pluto, and Uranus swung the sword in a second arc, beheading the creature. It seemed to disappear, and then a small jade coin was falling through the air to the ground below.

Neptune moved quickly. She knew she had to catch it, and quickly. She moved swiftly, holding a hand out, and grabbed the piece. She knew she would have to hold it until Sailor Moon of Blue Moon Knight could take it and hide it. It felt evil though. She wanted to wash her hands as soon as she touched it.

Uranus moved beside her. "We have more to take out," she warned and pointed to where another was creeping up behind the healers. There was a break in the circle of protectors.

Neptune raised her hand again. "Deep Submarine Reflection!" she shouted, and the creature was knocked backwards. "Take their heads," she shouted. She had to let the others know there was a second path to getting rid of them. They could not die, but perhaps they could be contained.

There was a sudden scream of pain, and Neptune turned to look as Saturn fell. "NO!" she screamed, and raced to her side.

* * *

 **Time Unknown - Wednesday - D Point - The Arctic - Dark Kingdom**

* * *

 _***Metalia***_

Metalia struggled against the walls of her prison. Soon she would break free. Soon she would be loose upon the world. She would destroy this miserable planet and all the others in the Solar System. And then she would find a more suitable place to inhabit. A place where the people were more easily influenced to do her bidding. But first, she had to rid the planet of those stinking protectors who thought they could guard against her.

* * *

 **7:37 PM - Wednesday Evening - Tokyo Japan - Tokyo Sky Tree**

* * *

 _***Rei***_

Sailor Mars looked up at the dome that formed over them. She gasped at the beautiful colors, and then turned her attention back to the darkness that surrounded them. The dome covered the whole city, and she was sure the _Amanojaku_ would not be happy to have their victims released.

She and Jadeite were back to back, trying to watch every direction. They stayed close together. It was their only hope. When the creatures appeared she and Jadeite fought them. She threw attack after attack until she was exhausted.

There was a scream of pain, and a shout to use swords and behead them, and Jadeite pulled his. He almost never used it, so it was a shock to see his skill with the blade. It moved like an extension of his body as he closed in on the creature they faced.

Unsure what to do, since she was more hindrance than help as he wielded the weapon, she glanced over and saw that Neptune was next to Saturn, who was injured. A moment later the dome disappeared, and Tuxedo Kamen was moving towards the younger girl with the Blue Moon Knight.

* * *

 **6:37 PM - Wednesday Evening - Beijing, China (7:37 PM Tokyo Time)**

* * *

 _***Future Michiru & Haruka***_

Future Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus arrived in Beijing. It was the first of several stops they would make to erase the infestation. There were two Youma loose, one close, the other moving away rapidly. The first they found in a restaurant, throwing slimy, wet noodles at the diners. The noodles wrapped around people and drained their energy.

Sailor Uranus pulled her sword. It was safer than her other attacks with all the innocents around them. Moments later it was a pile of dust on the restaurant floor, and they were moving quickly away before anyone could so much as think of stopping them.

Nearly two miles away the other Youma, who looked to be a male with the head of a lion and the body of a snake, was roaring loudly and wrapping people with its tail. Everyone it touched fell to the ground, their energy drained almost instantly. This time it was Neptune who took the creature out.

"Deep Submerge," she spoke, and the creature was a pile of dust. The people, though still drained, were no longer in danger of death. Sailor Neptune grabbed the hand of her Soul-Bonded and they locked eyes. They had other places to be, and little time before real injuries would occur.

A moment later the streets of Beijing were empty of Senshi, but the people had been saved.

* * *

 **7:37 PM - Wednesday Evening - Tokyo Japan - Tokyo Sky Tree**

* * *

 _***Setsuna***_

Sailor Pluto moved quickly and quietly between pairs. She wanted to protect her Soul-Bonded, and her Princess and Prince. It had been a desperate move to attempt such a healing all at once, and she knew soon they would be facing the six remaining _Amanojaku_. So, she watched every angle and tried to think through every alternative.

She saw Uranus behead the one she faced, but Pluto had no sword, only a staff. There was a sudden scream and she turned to see Saturn fall. A strange rage filled her and she moved toward the amanojaku, her mind filled with the burning desire to see them fall.

The dome disappeared, and she felt more than saw the Prince and Blue Moon Knight move toward the fallen girl, but she couldn't stop her own path. She had to protect the people. She couldn't let anyone else get hurt. With a fierceness that startled her she tapped her staff on the ground.

"Dead Scream," she said in a low voice. And then again, and again, she repeated the phrase. The one creature she faced knocked further and further back, but still unharmed. She growled in anger. Saturn was just a girl. She didn't deserve to be hurt. Any more than the people all across the city. She was sure by now some had died.

Sailor Moon moved to stand next to her, and a gentle hand rested on her arm. "Pluto, wait," she whispered. She held herself completely immobile, the order of the princess helping her to calm herself.

 _"I wish this creature, this Amanojaku could no longer harm anyone. Turn it into the safe form of a jade coin."_ _Sailor Moon said in a sad voice. And there was a strange shimmering as the creature disappeared. Sailor Moon reached forward and snatched the coin out of the air._

* * *

 **3:07 PM - Wednesday Afternoon - Mumbai, India (7:37 PM Tokyo Time)**

* * *

 _***Future Rei and Jadeite***_

Future Sailor Mars and West Knight (Jadeite) blinked in the sudden light of the afternoon sun. They were in Mumbai, and there were several other locations across India where Youma had escaped. Moving quickly, they ran for the first of several Youma who had fled here.

The first was a female Youma that had the form of child's teddy bear on the top of its head. And teddy bears were its weapon. Anyone who made contact with one of the projectiles was drained. Several children had been touched, which angered Future Sailor Mars. She threw her Burning Mandala attack and watched as the tainted toys disappeared.

Together they fought one Youma after another. They fell easily. Over time their powers had grown until now destroying these early Youma was as easy as breathing for them. One attack and they were defeated. After defeating four Youma, most of them barely strong enough to have any contact with humans, they clasped hands.

"On to the next," Future West Knight said quietly.

* * *

 **7:37 PM - Wednesday Evening - Tokyo Japan - Tokyo Sky Tree**

* * *

 _***Kunzite***_

Kunzite loosened his sword in his scabbard. Tonight would be the worst night they had ever faced, and they all knew it. As the dome formed he reminded Venus that there was nothing they could do until it was released except to hold the creatures at bay. She nodded, and together they faced outward, prepared to defend those working to heal the city, and to defend each other.

When the creatures appeared, Venus was able to hold them at bay with a new attack. "Venus Meteor Shower," while he kept them from sneaking up behind anyone.

She lost concentration for a moment, when Saturn fell, and when Uranus told them to take their heads he and Venus changed position. While his love could use a sword, she did not have one available, so he took point and she guarded his back.

Kunzite felt the moment the dome lowered. It was as though new hope flowed in his veins as the _Amanojaku_ stayed well away from his sword. Until Venus caught one with her love me chain and pulled it close. He beheaded the creature and looked around. Three remained. Fighting to flee now that four of their number were gone.

They could not let them escape back into the city. He saw Uranus in a fierce battle with one of the creatures. It's claws were a hindrance as he caught her sword several times.

:: Help the Wind Senshi. :: Kunzite motioned to Venus and her Love Me Chain swung out ensnaring the creature so that Uranus could fight it without the deadly weapons. Seconds later the chain went slack as the creature became a jade coin. He moved in and snatched it before it could fall.

* * *

 **12:37 PM - Wednesday Afternoon - Cairo, Egypt (7:37 PM Tokyo Time)**

* * *

 _***Future Setsuna and Haruki***_

Future Sailor Pluto and Sun Knight stood back to back as they appeared in Cairo. The Youma who had escaped here were designed for desert life. They had been created back in the days when the Negaverse was looking for the Silver Crystal all over the world, before they had focused their attentions on Tokyo.

There was a sphinx Youma, and a scorpion Youma loose on the city. They moved toward the Youma, who stood together, staring at the mass of people. Future Sun Knight pulled his sword while she tapped her staff. In the blink of an eye the Youma were destroyed. It was hardly work.

But they had other cities to protect.

* * *

 **7:37 PM - Wednesday Evening - Tokyo Japan - Tokyo Sky Tree**

* * *

 _***Ami***_

Sailor Mercury smiled as she looked up at the bright dome. Then she turned to business as Zoicite moved to stand beside her. She was determined to be just as strong in protecting her princess and the others as he was. She wanted him to be proud of her, and she knew her duty. She was glad the others had come from the future to help them. Being forced to separate from him and the others would have been awful.

The _Amanojaku_ appeared and they moved in to fight the closest one. It was strong, and powerful. The long, razor sharp claws a weapon she feared greatly. Not for herself, but for her Soul-Bonded, as he moved in closer and closer. Her one main attack was defensive, but she felt the need rise in her to do more and knew her offensive attack was needed, though she'd hardly used it.

She wished she'd had more time to practice after they'd completed their bond. She remembered some of her attacks from their former life but had never used them in this one. Suddenly the _Amanojaku_ closed in on Zoicite and words poured out of her.

"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" she screamed, and the creature fell back, looking almost startled. No longer in human form, it seemed to be wreathed in a strange shadow now and she wondered what her mercury bubbles would do to them.

There was a scream of pain behind her, and she recognized Saturn. She glanced back at the younger girl, but others were converging on her. Instead she spoke her bubbles attack and watched as the creature was slowed.

But it had harmed Zoicite. She saw blood flowing down from four long gashes over his chest, the thick red, coppery blood staining his uniform. She let out a howl of rage and took up his sword as the dome disappeared. There was an anger in her she'd never known before. She screamed again and again as she swung the sword at the creature. She had no real skill with the blade but anger pulled her onward.

Again and again she moved a step and brought the blade across. Each time she missed the creature who leapt backwards and laughed at her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was leading her away from the others. She was smarter than that, she berated herself. She was not about to be separtated from Zoicite so she took several careful steps backward and placed herself in front of him.

Tuxedo Kamen was just raising himself to stand when she reached them, and he reached out a hand for her Soul-Bonded. The man stood, and took the sword from her hand, resting one large palm against the small of her back to reassure her that he was alright.

And then Sailor Moon was there, and she spoke in a quiet voice. _"I wish this creature, this Amanojaku could no longer harm anyone. Turn it into the safe form of a jade coin."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** (Updated 1/28/20)

* * *

 **Kidnapping Sailor Moon  
Chapter Fourteen  
Future's Hope  
**

* * *

 **11:37 AM - Wednesday Morning - Paris France (7:37 PM Tokyo Time)**

* * *

 _***Future Makoto & Nephrite***_

Future Sailor Jupiter and East Knight (Nephrite) worked together at the base of Eiffel Tower in Paris. The Youma they were after could corrode metal, and they had to move quickly. They placed their hands together to make a single strike against the creature.

Combined, their lightning could destroy it, but they had to be almost surgically precise so as not to hit the tower itself. The last thing they wanted was to cause injury. Their power built, and they let out a cry, their attack moving forward and destroying the creature. They pulled in the excess energy before it could reach the tower and then they moved away, ready to move on to their next location.

* * *

 **10:37 AM - Wednesday Morning - London England (7:37 PM Tokyo Time)**

* * *

 _***Future Minako & Kunzite***_

Future Sailor Venus and North Knight (Kunzite) appeared in an old district of London. They stepped into the cobblestone streets and looked around carefully. The Youma they sought first was very like a shadow. It could blend in with the darkness. Thankfully in England it wasn't yet noon, and they had light on their side.

"There," Future Kunzite said, pointing toward an alley.

Venus nodded. "You're right, it's the most likely place for it to hide."

They moved closer and closer, and Future Venus could feel the sticky miasma of evil that pulsed off the creature in waves.

"To the left," Kunzite said, and she nodded.

In a move as swift as lighting she launched her love me chain and ensnared the Youma, pulling it toward them. A burst of pure light energy was released from Future Kunzite and in seconds the Youma was destroyed. Future Minako silently cheered. They had known, even before coming, that the death of this particular Youma, called Shadar, would heal her parents, restoring them to the way they had once been. She was happy for her younger self.

"I feel another nearby," she told him. "We have to hurry, it's getting closer to people," she urged and they disappeared, reappearing on a crowded street. People pointed and stared. But they had work to do.

* * *

 **5:37 AM - Wednesday Morning - New York, USA (7:37 PM Tokyo Time)**

* * *

 _***Future Usagi & Mamoru***_

Future Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen found themselves in a subway in New York City. There were several Youma around, and they knew they had to move quickly. The strain of being in two places at once was minimal, but they didn't want to chance altering the timeline in any significant way.

Their first Youma looked much like a mix between a human female and a rat. It disgusted Future Sailor Moon, who had never been fond of such creatures, and she threw her tiara quickly, turning it to dust. There were three more of the same creatures, and Future Tuxedo Kamen used his Smoking Bomber attack before she could even snatch the tiara out of the air on it's return trip.

She used her "Moon Princess Halation" attack, the moon wand held aloft, and took out the other two before they turned and raced for the subway steps. There were more Youma close by. It seemed in the cities where the population was high the creatures had more access points.

She had studied everything she could find on the Negaverse in the future. She knew where many of the access points were based on attacks that had happened over the course of nearly thirty years before she had become Sailor Moon. It was hard to believe so many people hadn't known of the existence of Youma in that time, but people often explained away what they could not understand.

"To the left and inside that building," Future Tuxedo Kamen urged. They moved quickly. There were many innocents around, and close by was a school, so they moved as quickly as they could. They had many more to take out.

* * *

 **7:37 PM - Wednesday Evening - Tokyo Japan - Tokyo Sky Tree**

* * *

 _***Nephrite***_

Nephrite stood next to Jupiter. She was in warrior mode, a bright shining beacon of hope to him. His sweet, innocent, tenderhearted wife had transformed into a fierce and powerful goddess of battle.

The dome formed over their heads, and he saw the edges of it reach the city limits. He could feel the power that flowed through the city over his head. He knew that the _Amanojaku_ would be drawn to them and moved to connect his hand with Jupiter's. Together their lightning strikes were more than double what either could do alone.

When the creatures appeared, at first they had none to face on their own. Until Saturn disappeared. She returned quickly, but by then they were engaged in battle with the _Amanojaku_ that had tempted her. They knew they had to take it out quickly. If she had been tempted, it would continue to drain her until there was nothing left.

And then the creature struck out at the girl, clawing her across the chest. Nephrite wanted to scream himself when he heard her cry of pain, but he had to take out the creature. He saw Neptune and then Kamen reach the girl, but he had pulled his blade the moment he heard Uranus cry out to behead the creatures.

He swung his blade, moving like a stalking panther as he flowed from form to form as he had once been taught. His blade was part of him, like the creature and its claws, but Nephrite had the benefit of knowing the creature was losing its brethren left and right. He knew he could do this.

Jupiter moved behind him, turned away from him but keeping pace with each footstep he made. They were a single unit, moving in unison as she protected his back from attack. None came as he was the last to face one of the _Amanojaku_. It looked around wildly, realizing it was alone.

That was its fatal mistake. Nephrite swung the blade and took its head. Jupiter darted forward and caught the jade coin, making a face of disgust the second it touched her hand. She turned back to him then, and as he watched Blue Moon Knight came forward with Saturn and took it carefully. It clinked against the others in his palm. Then the younger couple disappeared.

They were gone less than a minute before they had returned. They moved to the ground. Nephrite drew on the power of his prince, who was sharing with all of them except Sailor Moon and Blue Moon Knight. The two of them, soaked in the light of the moon, were almost glowing with power.

Nephrite knew something was going to happen soon. There was a feeling of waiting. He almost felt he should hold his breath. He looked down at his communicator and realized only minutes had passed. The battle had seemed long. But it had been hardly ten minutes from start to finish.

* * *

 **Time Unknown - Wednesday - D Point - The Arctic - Dark Kingdom**

* * *

 _***Metalia***_

SHE WAS FREE! Metalia screamed in joy as the prison broke into pieces around her. That stupid Time Youma had taken the girl away before she could be destroyed, but it was no matter. She would destroy everyone, the child included, and she would take her revenge. None would be spared, even offspring.

* * *

 **7:49 PM - Wednesday Evening - Tokyo Japan - Tokyo Sky Tree**

* * *

 _***Minako***_

Venus watched carefully. They had paired into groups of Soul-Bonded, except for Blue Moon Knight and Sailor Saturn all of them were completely connected, and it was obvious even without the Bond, those two were as close as Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon had been before they married. They were as prepared as they were going to be.

Suddenly a purple-black mass appeared in the sky before them. She saw eyes and the impression of a mouth. She did not flinch. Together they would destroy the monster that had torn their lives apart. Sailor Moon moved forward, her arms lifted.

"You have one chance Metalia. I can put you back in the prison and you won't be destroyed." Sailor Moon offered, but Venus already knew the response. There was a blast of dark energy at their leader and she moved to pull the princess out of the way.

Tuxedo Kamen had moved at the same moment and took the blast instead of Sailor Moon. She let out a cry of pain and anguish as he fell, and ran to him, falling to her knees beside him.

Venus screamed in rage and let her Love Me Chain fly. Beside her, Kunzite let light energy out of the tip of his sword in the same moment. There was a flash of silvery light and Venus turned to see a tear rolling down Sailor Moon's cheek. The crystal formed, floating just above Tuxedo Kamen. As she watched the prince gasped and he looked up at the princess.

Their clothing had changed in the blink of an eye. Endymion's blue uniform covered over with armor of silver and gold, and Serenity's long white flowing dress with gold scroll work now covered them. But he wore a sword on his hip and she held the moon wand. Sun Knight and Blue Moon Knight moved up beside them.

Suddenly the Silver Crystal floated into the Moon wand. In the same moment the three other crystals were released from the chests of the princes of the solar system. Each pulled their sword, and the crystal merged with the hilt in the blink of an eye. There was no seam, no place to break them apart. The wand grew into a long staff, shocking Venus as she watched.

Suddenly a sword appeared in Venus' hand. It was long and covered in gold and silver edgework. The most beautiful sword she had ever seen. And then her own crystal was being released from her chest. A moment later the eight Senshi crystals had flowed into the sword, melting into the surface of the blade. And then stones of Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite merged with the hilt.

Venus knew what to do. She watched as the others used their crystals to hold Metallia at bay and she stepped forward. The swirling mass of darkness fought wildly, trying to escape. The creature had miscalculated. It wasn't Sailor Moon, or Tuxedo Kamen who would make the final blow.

It was Sailor Venus.

She took another step, the pressure growing greater and greater with each movement. It felt like gravity had tripled around her. But with the strength of the others imbedded in the Holy Sword, she was able to lift it and make the final blow.

There was an angry howl as her sword pierced the mist, and then Metallia began to shrink in on herself, growing smaller and smaller with an impotent scream. The evil being tried to lash out, tried to strike at Venus, but she brought the blade up again, swiping at the thick hands that had formed.

Then the others were surrounding her, their own swords held aloft, Sailor Moon her staff, and they all held her as the darkness was destroyed. The screams echoed over the world. And then Metallia was gone.

* * *

 **7:54 PM - Wednesday Night - Tokyo Japan**

* * *

 _***Future Setsuna & Haruki***_

In less than an hour the group of sixteen heroes had moved across the face of the planet, going from one location to the next until there were no more Youma except in Tokyo. Now they had converged on the city and were working in groups of four to take down those that remained.

Future Pluto was amazed at what they could accomplish together. It had been a long time since they had seen a battle on this scale, but after the war they had fought with the Black Moon Clan, and after several wars they had assisted in, not to mention all their early work and training, they had the skills to defeat the Youma in seconds or minutes.

Future Sun Knight moved with her, almost an extension of herself as he seemed to know what she was thinking before she even thought it. Her oldest attack was much more powerful than it had been when she was younger, but it was the easiest to control, so whispers of "Dead Scream," moved through the night with her.

She estimated that between the two of them they had killed seventeen Youma since they began, and four more of them since converging on Tokyo. They found one, they fought and destroyed it, then moved on. Over and over again they moved to the next location, the next pull of evil miasma calling them to defeat whatever creature it was.

And then it was over. They could feel the battle against Metallia still raging, but they could not interfere. As one they transported to the shrine and left the younger versions of themselves a message that they had cleared the Youma from the planet and a few small reminders. There were probably some Youma left in the Dark Kingdom, but that could wait until the young ones were rested.

She shivered suddenly, worried about something she couldn't name. Her heart felt like it was breaking. Sun Knight met her eyes, and she wondered what was wrong. It was as though something very important was missing. Something that was life altering.

"The children!" Pluto screamed and grabbing her husband's hand she called down a bubble around the group of returned future heroes. Together, full of fear and longing, they raced through time to the palace of the future.

* * *

 **MORE THAN A THOUSAND YEARS INTO THE FUTURE**

* * *

 _***Dragon Fire Opal***_

Dragon Fire Opal, who had never been a true Youma, but rather a creation made in the mind of Pluto and Sun Knight and sent in a dream to their daughter, waited until they had sent the message to the girl. By then she was missing almost a week. But there was hope. Because Opal held her infant self now, carefully in his arms.

He had managed things carefully, so that she was not the one to construct him, but the instructions left behind with one of the dark generals had created him. When next he, Nephrite would suddenly remember creating the most powerful 'Youma' in history. He had hidden the plans in a book on astrology in the room where Nephrite would eventually reside.

But Opal wasn't evil. And therefore he was in a class of his own.

His creation had been made with the fear and pain and love of two parents who would do anything for their youngest child. Their daughter would now not be forced to grow in the horrid caverns of the Dark Kingdom. He stepped forward, and laid the babe in her crib before he disappeared. He had other timelines to alter. He would protect her if he could, not just in this existence, but in all of them. The Queen of Pluto, and the King of the Sun would find their daughter returned and would see his message.

He smiled. He had a baby to protect.

* * *

 **8:03 PM - Wednesday Night - Tokyo Japan - Tokyo Sky Tree**

* * *

 _***Setsuna***_

"OH NO! My Father!" Sailor Saturn suddenly shouted. Everyone turned to look at her and then she and Blue Moon Knight moved together. He grabbed her hands and they disappeared.

"I think the rest of us should go to the shrine. We need to check in with our future selves and see what Youma remain to be taken out." Sailor Moon's voice held a hint of excitement, but Pluto was sure their future selves would probably try to avoid them at all costs. They wouldn't want to do something to change the future.

"Alright," Tuxedo Kamen said, "everyone together."

They formed a circle and teleported. Pluto was tired, but there had been so much that had to be done, and she was sure they would have more.

Venus still held the sword, though everyone's stones and crystals had returned to them as soon as Metalia imploded. She tried to hand it to Sailor Moon, but the blonde shook her head. "No Venus. I have a different sword to take up. Mamoru must take up his own as well. But this isn't the moment. First, we have to be certain the people are protected."

There was a simple note on the table in the shrine.

 _We've done what was needed to clear the Youma around the world, though there are probably still some in hiding in the Negaverse. Make sure to collect what needs to be collected from there. One piece of advice to prevent an alternate time-line from forming, please make sure that the Shitennou use only their directional names in battle.  
Kunzite, whose kingdom was in the north, is North Knight.  
Nephrite, whose kingdom was in the East, is East Knight  
Zoicite, whose kingdom was in the South, is South Knight.  
Jadeite, whose kingdom was in the West, is West Knight.  
Should any others join your cause, remember this lesson. They will need a separate name for a separate identity.  
We wish all of you the best, though that might sound self-serving. You will face many battles together, and become very close. Learn as much as you can about your heritage and prepare for what is coming next.  
Good Luck, and may the Kami bless you._

Pluto nodded. She'd known they would try to stop possible alterations in the timeline. Saturn and Blue Moon Knight returned and together they all worked on a plan for clearing the Dark Kingdom. They would go right away. It was best to finish the task before any others escaped to wreak havoc on unsuspecting populations.

* * *

 **Time Unknown - Wednesday Night - D Point - The Arctic - Dark Kingdom**

* * *

 _***Usagi***_

They appeared in the remains of the Negaverse together. The Future versions of themselves had left a note to say goodbye, but she really wished she could have spoken to them for a few moments. She wanted to know more about those huge wings. Instead, they had been reminded that there were still Youma here in the Negaverse.

A long search through the caverns and tunnels only yielded six Youma, all hidden in deep chambers. They were quickly dispatched. Then the teenagers found their way to the chambers where the crystal coffins lay. There were five of them, all lined up in a row. They began the process of destroying them with the Crystals. It took a long while, but eventually the job was complete.

They dug through the rubble of Metallia's prison then, making sure nothing was left behind that could cause harm to humans. There was a small pile of things they divided to hide on the moon or in Elysion.

Sailor Moon felt drawn suddenly towards the throne. Lying in a pile of ash on the floor beside the overturned object, lay two gleaming Crystals. One, the Beryl Crystal, the other unlike any she had ever seen in this life, or her last. As soon as she reached for them she could feel a strong call to free the second. Closing her eyes, she made a Heart Wish that he would be restored to his former self.

The second Crystal, Sailor Moon knew would one day need to be reawakened, but something told her it was not yet that time.

* * *

 **10:00 Pm - Wednesday Night - The Time Door - Former Silver Millennium Kingdom; Moon**

* * *

 _***Usagi***_

"I wish we could take a day off," Minako said with a yawn.

"Me too," Usagi said, and she brushed her slightly wild hair out of her face. It had been a long night, with many battles.

"It would draw too much attention to us," Ami said, always the voice of reason. "But I completely agree with you all."

They reached the Time Door and Setsuna opened it for them. "I don't know about all of you, but I feel like I could sleep for a month," she whispered.

Haruki laughed. "I could definitely use some sleep." He rubbed his eyes. They were all tired.

Setsuna laughed. "You realize we sent them four-hundred years into the past right? Even if it wasn't Elysion, where time moves as it is needed to move, we don't exactly need to jump right back through and go back to our normal lives."

And then Usagi was squeeling and hugging the Time Guardian. "Thank you Sets! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She jumped up and down for a moment, not appearing as tired as she had been a moment before. Then she yawned. "I really could use some sleep," she murmured.

* * *

 **400 Years in the Past - Time and Date Unrecorded - Elysion**

* * *

 _***Author's POV***_

They entered Elysion of the past together. Sixteen very tired teenagers. They were met by friends and family, all of them happy and excited to see the tired heroes. They were hugged and passed around from person to person for what felt like a millennia, but eventually they were all led away to little cottages where they could bathe and sleep.

They would stay a while to train and rejuvenate, but they all knew the time would come to return home and take up the charge of protecting the planet again. Setsuna said she could return them within a minute of their departure, so they didn't worry about how much time was passing.

* * *

 _***Mamoru & Usagi***_

"I'm sorry," Ayumu said, "but you cannot leave yet. It is time to finish your task."

"Task?" Usagi asked.

Ayumu led them up the temple steps and pointed toward the entrance. "Your task is to collect the items you need. You must do this together. Separately they will not be granted for your Purpose is to be united."

Inside they found themselves in a large rectangle room. There was light filtering in from beyond the columns, but they couldn't really see past them. Mamoru was holding her hand as they moved deeper. They walked close together, taking comfort in each other's presence.

On a dais at the center of the room, each held by stone hands, were two swords. One was wide and thick, with a blue hilt and scabbard. The other was thinner, the hilt and scabbard a silvery color with hints of pink. They stopped in front of the dais and Mamoru turned to Usagi, saw her smile in encouragement, and stretched out his hand. Nothing happened. He couldn't touch the sword.

Usagi reached her own hand out. Again nothing.

The words Ayumu had spoken echoed in both their minds and they turned to each other. They clasped hands and both spoke.

"Together."

With one hand in Usagi's, his fingers threaded through hers, and the other held out they reached together, and their hands clasped over the hilts of their own swords. Their minds connected completely. His thoughts and hers unified in that moment, and together they lifted the swords out of their holders.

The instant the swords left the dais, Mamoru felt a wash of power through him. It rushed into every molecule of his body. He felt himself changing as the power swelled and when he opened his eyes he was met with the sight of a glowing crescent moon on Usagi's forehead. Where she had been wearing and ordinary outfit, now she was in a long white dress with golden embroidery along the bodice. There were partial sleeves over her arms, and feather clips in her hair. She had a low breastplate over the dress, and wings had sprouted from her back, huge and white. The sword was belted around her waist, low over her hips. Her hair had turned silver, with a hint of pink at the tips, and there was a new wisdom in her eyes.

He knew his own sword was already on his own hip. He could feel it.

Usagi felt the power fill her, sweep through her, change her. She felt the changes in her body. She felt the wings sprouting from her shoulders. She opened her eyes when Mamoru gasped. Her whole body was tingling, her mind more active than she could have ever believed.

She gasped at the sight of him. Mamoru looked the same, and yet different. He was wider at the shoulders, and around his thighs and arms new muscle had formed. His eyes were full of knowledge and wisdom. His hair had grown thicker, and at the tips of the black there was the tiniest hint of a deep purple. He was wearing a dark blue uniform with armor over it, the sword belted at his hip.

She realized her own sword was at her hip as well. She stared at him, and he stared at her. Their minds connected and she knew he found her beautiful and ethereal without his having to speak. She could read his every thought, and he hers. They moved forward as one, their hands reaching for one another, and she found herself wrapped tightly in his arms.

For several long moments they stayed like that. Then she stepped back.

"We should release this henshin. It wouldn't be proper unless it's needed."

"I know," Mamoru said and as he bent to kiss her their clothing changed. She noticed right away the physical changes had not disappeared with their clothing and swords, except for the wings, which had seemed to shrink into her shoulder blades.

"I feel my mother's knowledge." Usagi said.

"I have my father's," Mamoru agreed.

Together they left the temple and the others instantly surrounded them.

"Wow," Naru said. "Usagi, you look really pretty like that."

"I'll have to keep it hidden when I'm not Sailor Moon," Usagi said, wishing she could stay as beautiful as she was now.

Mamoru's arms went around her waist. :: Usako, you are always beautiful :: he said in her mind.

:: You are much more attractive than me :: she argued.

:: Ha! Like that could ever be possible :: Mamoru's laughter sounded in her mind.

:: I love you Mamo-chan. ::

:: I love you Usako. ::

* * *

 **6:15 AM - Thursday Morning - Tokyo Japan - Chiba Apartment**

* * *

 _***Usagi***_

Usagi groaned. The last thing she wanted was to get up and go to school. Even though she was rested, she didn't want to get up and go anywhere. But it was back to the normal world for her and the others. Their time in Elysion had been refreshing however, and much had been accomplished. Especially training. All of them had a better understanding of their attacks. All of them had a new respect for one another. And all of them were happy to have friends and family returned to them.

She had grown fond of Ayumu's son Yume. He was a bright boy, a golden horn on his head, and he laughed easily. The people in Elysion were often distant from their family at the temple, and he had been delighted to have so many playmates.

Now it was back to a normal life. School, and learning to be a wife. She only prayed there were no more monsters to fight for a little while.

* * *

 **MORE THAN A THOUSAND YEARS INTO THE FUTURE** **\- Crystal Tokyo - Japan - Earth Kingdom**

* * *

***Future Setsuna***

Setsuna rushed in when she heard the kids shouting. For a week she and Haruki had been going nearly insane with worry and fright. Never had she believed that one of her children would be taken. Not in a thousand years. Not in a million years. Not in a billion. They'd never prepared themselves for such an eventuality. Usagi and Mamoru had of course, but then, they had their past memories to base their caution on. She'd never known her child would be taken, and it had broken her heart, and Haruki's.

They had not handled it well. In fact, with Usagi and Mamoru's permission, they had broken several of the taboos of time in order to send a message to their daughter, wherever she was, by going back on their own timeline. It was one of the most forbidden acts for a time guardian. But none of them had cared in the first shock of their grief.

They had created the schematics for a creature that would help the girl travel back and forth through time without the use of her key. It would protect her from anything and anyone, be completely devoted to her, and could not be turned evil, though it would give every impression of already being influenced. It was their hope that one day their child would find her way home to them.

Haruki met her at the door to the nursery and they went in together. Yuzuki was standing guard over the crib that had remained empty for eight days. She had one hand pressed between the bars and her fingers clasped around the hand of Heliodor, who had somehow been returned to her crib.

"Heliodor!" Setsuna couldn't help the shout. The other babies in the nursery let up a wail as she rushed forward and caught her youngest daughter into her arms. Haruki was hardly a step behind and he grabbed hold of Setsuna, baby and all, as the other children gathered close. The young prince and princess stared up from the floor while Yuzuki held tightly to the baby's foot.

"She's back," the little girl cried. "She's back! Come quick everyone!"

Setsuna didn't mind her shouts. She didn't mind the noise of the other babies. Her heart swelled with joy and she wept happy tears over her child.

They had remained on Earth the entire time she had been missing, unable to bear the palace on Pluto without her. Now, she was sure Usagi would want to have a quiet celebration, and would probably force her and Haruki to take a long vacation. She didn't mind. She needed the time with her children and her Soul-Bonded.

"There's something in the crib," said Usagi as she too wept. The others were all crowding around, some holding their own children close. "It's a note!"

 _I had to alter the course of time to get her back to you now. My apologies to Nephrite for any frustration with my instructions. Now that she is safe here, I am going to cross timelines to protect her, and the other children in other versions of reality. My service is forever. If you should ever need me, have the girl speak my name. Until then, set a guard on the palace.  
Opal._

Setsuna shook her head. It would be months before they could put up the wards. Not until after the events with the Black Moon clan. But Setsuna knew that events would unfold, as they had before, and the Prince and Princess would save the day.


	15. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** (1/28/20) Look for the Prologue and First Chapter of the second installment **Battleground Earth** , which should be released within an hour of this epilogue!  
If you haven't already re-read the story, you may want to before moving on to the second book. A lot was changed in the past two days as I prepared this next book. Please review and tell me what you think. You may not know it, but all of us are extremely motivated by reviews.

* * *

 **Kidnapping Sailor Moon**  
 **Epilogue**  
 **Breathing Room**

* * *

 _***Usagi***_

"Chiba Usagi!" Haruna-sensei called as Usagi raced into the classroom. "You're late again! Go stand in the hall!"

Usagi slumped and turned away, her hair drooping as she trudged back through the door and leaned against the wall next to it. It wasn't fair. How could she be to blame for stupid Youma still showing up out of nowhere? It wasn't like they hadn't tried to find them all. They were just scattered, most of them still hiding.

The other girls had unfortunately been in class already as the sensation of sliminess had reached her. She'd been so close to making it on time too. Her only consolation this morning was that if she had detention, Mamo-chan probably would too, as they'd raced into the school together. At least they were good in a fight and hadn't needed the others.

It had been almost two weeks since Metalia's destruction. And that time had been spent preparing a new place where they could all live, packing, taking care of paperwork for name changes and so many other things that she could hardly keep it straight. And shopping. Lots, and lots, and lots of shopping. Usagi thought if she never saw the inside of another store she would be happy.

Mamoru wasn't fond of shopping either. Thankfully they had Minako in their life. Between her and Michiru most of the furniture, bedding, and other household items had been purchased and were set to be delivered within a few days. There was still so much that needed to be done however, and Usagi wasn't looking forward to most of it.

::Did you get yelled at too?:: Mamoru asked through the bond.

::Hai. It's so unfair. I have to stand in the hall.::

She heard the distinct sound of his mental laughter. ::Don't they realize that just makes you miss more time in class?::

Usagi thought about it. She'd never really considered that before. And considering this was her third time in four years having Haruna-sensei as a teacher, it should have occurred to her long before. ::You're right,:: she said, feeling much happier now.

Mamoru chuckled in her mind. ::You are so silly Usako,:: he said, his tone full of love. ::Uh, oh. I think I have a test. See you at lunch.::

::Bye Mamo-chan," Usagi said, just as she caught a glimpse of red hair at the door.

Haruna held up a test paper for her to look at. Usagi's eyes widened as she saw the red-circled number at the top of the page. The teacher was grinning. "I knew you could do it Usagi-chan."

Usagi blushed. "Arigato Sensei," she said, accepting the paper.

"No detention, just this once. I know you girls have been going crazy with the move, and this shows me you're still trying."

Looking down at the 100 on the paper in her hands, Usagi bowed her head. She had passed a test with a perfect score! She'd actually had time to study since they had a little breathing room. She just wanted it to last as long as possible.

* * *

 _***Setsuna***_

Surrounded by their friends and family, Setsuna and Haruki stood in front of Judge Saichirou. She was nervous and wasn't even sure she would be able to speak when the time came, but the feeling of Haruki's broad hand wrapped around her own gave her strength.

When the judge asked Haruki to repeat the words of the vow, he smiled. His voice was clear and his eyes bright as he stared down at her. 

"Watakushi wa kono josei to kekkonshi  
( _This woman, I marry_ )  
Fufu to narou to shite imasu  
Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo  
Soudenai tokimo  
( _No matter what the health situation is_ )  
Kono hito o aishi  
( _I will love this person_ )  
Kono hito o uyamai  
( _Respect this person_ )  
Kono hito o nagusame  
( _Console this person_ )  
Kono hito o tasuke  
( _Help this person_ )  
Watakushi no inochi no kagiri  
( _Until death_ )  
Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o  
( _Protecting fidelity_ )  
Chikai masu."  
(I swear.)

Setsuna swallowed heavily, moved by the emotion on Haruki's face. She knew there were tears on her cheeks, but she didn't care. He had promised her that she would never be alone again, and that mattered. That mattered very much.

Judge Saichirou turned to Setsuna. "Repeat after me," he said kindly.

"Watakushi wa kono dansei to kekkonshi...  
( _This man, I marry_ )  
Fufu to narou to shite imasu  
Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo  
Soudenai tokimo  
( _No matter what the health situation is_ )  
Kono hito o aishi  
( _I will love this person_ )  
Kono hito o uyamai  
( _Respect this person_ )  
Kono hito o nagusame  
( _Console this person_ )  
Kono hito o tasuke  
( _Help this person_ )  
Watakushi no inochi no kagiri  
( _Until death_ )  
Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o  
( _Protecting fidelity_ )  
Chikai masu."  
(I swear.)

When she'd finished stumbling through the vows, Haruki took the ring from Mamoru and she took the one from Usagi. They slid them onto each other's hands, and then Haruki was kissing her and it felt like she was flying. The world faded and Setsuna clung to the man she had loved in two lifetimes, knowing he would keep his promise. She would never be alone again.

* * *

Deep in the outer reaches of the solar system something moved towards the earth with great speed. No one knew it was there, or what it held. If Sailor Moon and the others had known they would have been training harder than they ever had before. But there wasn't time now, it was almost there.


End file.
